Sonic One-Shots
by Flamemon
Summary: Different Sonic-One shots, well contain sexual things
1. Chapter 1

~A Angel and Devil's Love~

Sonic smiles at the nice and sunny day as he is on his daily runs when he spots Shadow standing not to far from him as he stops. He then smirks as he quickly tackles hugs Shadow and they roll down the hill Shadow was standing on. Sonic giggling as they rolled and then comes to a stop. Sonic smiles up at Shadow and Shadow smirks and playfully glares down at Sonic.

Sonic then blushes when he realized Shadow was on top of him and wiggles to get from under Shadow. Shadow smirks more and pins Sonic down as he whispers in his ear, "And where do you think your going, hmm~?" Shadow asked marking Sonic blush redder.

"T-trying t-to get up." Sonic said blushing as he wiggles more and Shadow continues to smirk. "But I don't want you to get up yet." Shadow said as Sonic looks up at Shadow and glares at him. "Let me up!" Sonic shouted as Shadow continues to smirk and shook his head no. Sonic glares and then smirks as he leans closer to Shadow and Shadow leans closer to Sonic as if they're about to kiss when Sonic suddenly head butts Shadow which surprises Shadow and Sonic was able to escape.

Sonic smiles and giggles as he made his Angel wings appear and spread them and flew into the air and looks down at Shadow and sticks his tongue out at him which makes Shadow growls and made Shadow make his devil wings appear and flew up a few meter in front of Sonic.

"Catch me if you can~" Sonic shouted playfully as he took off as Shadow growls and then smirks, liking the little game Sonic is making him play as he took off after the little blue angel.

Sonic laughs as he looks behind himself and then squeak when he sees Shadow getting closer and flaps his wings to make himself go fast and started moving in different angles and directions to try to confuse Shadow but it doesn't work as Shadow is still on him and getting closer by the second. Sonic does loops,circle,twirls and twists to try and through him off but it still doesn't as he gets even closer to him.

Shadow grins as he closes in on Sonic. With a huge flap of his wings he pounce/tackle Sonic but being careful so he doesn't damage Sonic's wings and caught him. "I've gotcha now my blue angel~" Shadow purrs out making Sonic saueak and blush and then pouts at being caught so quickly. "Aww, no need to pout little hedgie~" Shadow said, making Sonic blush redder as they slowly descended and landed on the ground.

Shadow smiles and nuzzles Sonic as he nuzzles back. Shadow puts his hand on Sonic's cheek making his green emerald eyes look into his ruby red eyes as Shadow leans forward and kisses Sonic passionately. Sonic blushes brightly and kissed back with just as much passion. While kissing Sonic, Shadow trails his hand along Sonic's body and making his gasps and moan quietly into the kiss.

As they were kissing, Shadow slowly lowered Sonic to the ground and then pulls away from the kiss with both of them panting fo air. Shadow smiles and pecks Sonic on the lips and then nuzzles into his neck making Sonic give off a small softly moan out. Shadow then licks and nips Sonic's neck leaving love bites over his neck. "Mmm~ S-Shadow~" Sonic moans out softly again.

Shadow the trails kiss and licks down to his chest where he finds a swollen nub and lick and suck on his nipple make him gasp and moan out. "Mmmm...Ahhhh~" Sonic moans out in pleasure. Shadow continues to lick and suck on Sonic's nipple and loving the whimpers, moans, and small calls he's making and he can feel himself getting hard from all those delicious sounds from Sonic.

Shadow then used his other hand and slowly moves it up and down Sonic body before making it way towards his other nipple where he twists and tease it and getting a gasps and more moans out of Sonic. "Ahhh...S-shadow!~" Sonic moans out loudly.

Shadow moans out when he feel Sonic's member raise and rubs against his. "Mmmm, Sonic~" Shadow moans as he trails to between Sonic legs and licks the tips of his member and getting a loud gasp and moan from Sonic as he buckle his hips upwards wanting more of the feeling as Shadow hold his hips down to keep him from moving any more as he then take Sonic whole member in his mouth.

"Sh-shadow! Ohhh~" Sonic moans loudly in pleasure as Shadow suck on his member."Mmm...m-more~ Sonic moans out as Shadow sucks harder and bobbing his head slowly as Sonic continues to moans loudly in pleasure.

Shadow bobbing his head faster and sucks harder and then purrs to amke vibrations go along Sonic's member as Sonic's moans even louder and spills his loud in Shadow mouth making some fall down the side of his mouth as Shadow swallows it and licks the rest off his mouth. Sonic blush and pants as he lays on the ground and looks up at Shadow.

Shadow kissed Sonic kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes and both pulled away for air as Shadow quckly but gently flips Sonic on his stomach. Shadow grins as he play with Sonic's tail, gently twisting his finger aroundnis and rubbing it and getting a loud but soft moan from him as Shadow left his tail up some and leans towards his puckered entrance and licks it which makes him gasp and jerk forward in surprise a little bit and pleasure.

"Ughhh..Mmmmm~ Sonic moans as Shadow press his tongue inside Sonic's tail hole and into the tight heat as he moves his tongue around inside him while Sonic whines and moans out in pleasure.

Shadow moves and thrusts into his tail hole with his tongue a few more time before pulling out which made him whine and whimper in protest of me stopping, I licked his tail hole again before positioning my self as I leans forward and whispered seductively into his ear, "Brace yourself, hedgehog. This is going to be a bumpy ride, Sonic~" Shadow purrs/whispers as he snaps hips forward, entering him as Sonic trembles beneth me, a little cry and moaning eacaping him, "Chaos, Shadow!" He moans out.

Shadow groans out in pleasure as he pulls his hips back and then snaps them forward again as he slams back into Sonic's tail hole, positively loving the way it feels. "Shadow! Ohhhh!" Sonic mooans out loudly as Shadow moves in and out of his tail hole as Shadow increase speed in his thrusting making both moans out loudly in pleasure.  
"Ughh...So tight!" Shadow moans out. "Shadow, please! Sooo good...ohh!" Sonic moans as Shadow keeps thrusting into him.

Shadow moans and groans in pleasure as he pounds into Sonic's tail hole,"Ohh, chaos, Shadow! R-r-right t-there!" Sonic scream out on pleasure and telling Shadow that he has hit Sonic sweet spot and smirks and aim for that spot as he hits it over and over making Sonic moans and scream out, "Ohh...feels so good...ahh!" Sonic scream and moans out.

Shadow moans out as he felt Sonic's tight heat and tightening entrance around his member feeling nothing but pleasure, "Ughh...ahh! Sonic...I love you!" Shadow moans and groans out as he thrusts even faster and harder into Sonic.

Sonic moans as scartches and gripes at the ground, "Shadow...ahhh...Shadow, I love you too...please...Mmm!" Sonic moans loudly in pleasure.

Shadow thrust even faster and harder and he feel them both close to release, "Ahh,Sonic! Ohh..I'm c-close!" Shadow groans out as he continues to thrust into him and grabs his member and moves his hand up and down along Sonic's member and giving him more pleasure. Sonic screams in pleasure as he release all over the ground as Shadow thrusts a few more times and releases deep inside Sonic making us both moan out.

Sonic pants and moans after his release as Shadow pulls out of him and collapsed next to him and Sonic lays his head on Shadow's chest and snuggles into his chest fur and gives off a happy purr as they cuddle with each other. "I love you Sonic." Shadow said purring, "I love you too, Shadow." Sonic said purring louder as Shadow used his chaos emerald to chaos control them both to his house since they both were to tried to fly or run there. They got there and lays on the bed cuddling and relaxing for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

~Mating Season~

Scourge smirks as he walks around town flirting with different men and women and enjoying the attention he was getting. It was after all mating season and he looking for a nice men or women to "do it" with and then be gone the next morning as he doesn't want to be tried down just yet.

Scourge continues to walks around and winks at anyone he walks pass not knowing two swirling red eyes watching his every move and glaring at the people that Scourge winked or flirted with as he keeps following the green hedgehog through town.

Scourge puts his arms behind his head as he continues to walk when he spots a chilli dog cart and smiles excitedly and runs towards the chilli dog cart and orders him some chilli dogs. He waits a few minutes and then grabs the bag with his chilli dogs in them and took off not caring that he didn't pay for them.

Scourge runs to the edge of town and into the forest where he then arrives in a clearing with some fallen trees near a small lake and he sits down on the trees and eat his chilli dogs as two red swirling eyes watches him like a hawk and they wait for the right moment to pounce on the unexpecting green hedgehog.

Scourge finished his chilli dog and sighs happily as he leans against the tree and relaxes not knowing he was about to get pounced on until it was too late. The hidden figure smirks and pounces on the green hedgehog who gave out a yelp of surprise as he was pinned to the ground and looks up and sees Fleetway. "Fleetway! Get off of me!" Scourge in angry and glares at Fleetway.

Fleetway pouts, "Aww~ I was just having fun!" Fleetway said as he smiles showing his sharp teeth as Scourge continues to glare. " I don't care! Now get off!" He shouted as Fleetway pouts more and floats off of him. "Your no fun Scourgie~" Fleetway whines out as Scourge blushes, "Don't call me that!" He said as Fleetway smirks, "Hmm? Nope, Scourgie!" He said laughing as Scourge glares and pouts.

"Don't be like that my little mate~." Fleetway purrs out seductively as he kisses Scourge which makes him blushes brightly and kissed him back. Fleetway then licks his bottom lip asking for entrance and Scourge opens his mouth some and Fleetway sticks his tongue in his mouth and explores Scourge's mouth which makes him moan into the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Fleetway pulls away from the kiss and both panting from the kiss. Fleetway smirks down at Scourge and nuzzle while Scourge regained his breathe and smiles and blushes when Fleetway started to nuzzle him. "Like that my little mate?" Fleetway purrs out as Scourge blushes and nods his head.

Fleetway smiles and then nuzzle into Scourge's neck making him blush brightly as Fleetway then licks his neck making a small gasp and moan escape from Scourge's lips and for Fleetway to smirk as he licks, bites, kisses, and nibbles on Scourge's neck and making Scourge to gasp and moan in pleasure as Fleetway leaves love bites all over his neck for all to see who he belongs too.

Fleetway then takes Scourge's jacket off, sunglasses, gloves and shoes and socks as he then takes his gloves, shoes and socks as Fleetway then trails his tonuge down to Scourge's chest and licks and suck his nipples and pinches the other one as Scourge gasps and moans loudly in pleasure, "Mmm...ahhh~" Scourge moans out. Fleetway did this for a fe more minutes before switching and does it all over again. "Mmmm...ohh~" Scourge moans out.

Fleetway then trails his tongue down his stomach and spread his legs as he licks the tip of Scourge's meember making him gasp out in pleasure and Fleetway to smirk and lick the tip again and getting another gasp of pleasure from Scourge.

Fleetway then swirls his tongue around Scourge member as Scourge moans and buckles his hips upward. Fleetway puts his hands on Scourge's hips to hold im down and keeps him from moving as he puts Scourge's whole member in his mouth and suck it, "Ahhh~" Scourge moans out as Fleetway starts bobbing his head as he licks his member. "Mmm...Ohhh~" Scourge moans out loudly.

"Ohhh!~" Scourge moans out as he scratches at the ground, loving the pleasure he's feeling. Fleetway bobbing his head faster as Scourge moans even louder in pleasure. Fleetway bobbing his head faster as he purrs and moans to make vibrations go along Scourge's member and making him moans really loud, "Mmmm...Ahhh...ohh!~" Scourge moans out in pleasure.

Fleetway keeps bobbing his head faster and purring louder, trying to get Scourge to release. Scourge leans his head back and moans loudly as he releases in Fleetway's waiting mouth. Fleetway feels him release and swallows Scourge's load as he licks his lips of cum and looks at the panting Scourge. "You taste so good my little mate~" Fleetway purrs out as Scourge's muzzle becomes completely red.

Fleetway then had Scourge lays on which he nods his heads and turns over as Fleetway bends over and left Scourge's tail up and rubs it and getting a small moans from Scourge as he then sticks his tongue in Scourge's tail hole whic made him jump a little surprise and moan out.

Fleetway moves his tongues in and out of Scourge's tail hole, going deeper as be thrusts back in and getting loud moans from Scourge as he did it, "Ohhh...yes~" Scourge moans out in pleasure as he subconsciously moves back on Fleetway tongue and getting more pleasure from it, "Oh yes! Ahhh~" Scourge moans out in pleasure. Fleetway thrusts in and out of Scourge a few more times before pulling out which made Scourge whine as he then lines his member up with Scourge's tail hole.

Fleetway snaps his hips forward as he buries himself deep inside Scourge as Scourge moans out in pain and pleasure, "Ahh, so tight!~" Fleetway moans out as his ear twitches and Fleetway hears his mate in pain stops and waits for to adjust to him being inside him. After a few minutes Scourge nods his head for to move again as Fleetway nods back and Fleetway slowly moves his hips back and forth.

"Mmm...Ahhh~" Scourge moans out as Fleetway thrusts into him. Fleetway speeds up his thrusts a little as he moans as he feels Scourge tight heat around his member, "Mmm...Ohhh~Fleetway moans out as he keeps thrusting into Scourge's tail hole. "Mmmm...F-faster...ahh...H-harder!~" Scourge moans out as Fleetway nods and moves his hips faster and harder and making both moan out in pleasure.

"Ahhhh...Sooo good!~" Scourge moans out as Fleetway moans out too and thrusts in different angles, looking for Scourge's sweet spot. A few more thrusts and he finally finds it when Scourge screams loudly in pleasure, "Ohh! Yes! R-right t-there...mmm~" Scourge screams and moans out in pleasure as Fleetway smirks and repeatedly keeps hitting Scourge's sweet spot.

"Ahhh...Ohhh~" Fleetway moans out in pleasure as he thrust in and out of Scourge's tail hole fast and hard, "Ohh! Chaos, Fleetway!" Scourge screams in pleasure as he claws and gripes at the groud and he feels himself close to release again. Fleetway could feel himself getting close to release and hits Scourge's sweet spot even faster and harder, "Ohhh...Ahhhh~" Fleetway moans out in pleasure. "Mmm...Ahhh~" Scourge screams and moans out in pleasure as he releases all over the ground and he pants and moans a little.

Fleetway moans loudly as he feels Scourge tighten around his member and did a few more thrusts before releasing deep inside Scourge and making both moan out in pleasure. After Fleetway was done he pulls out which make them both moan again as Fleetway lays next to Scourge.

Scourge cuddles with Fleetway and Fleetway cuddles and kisses the top of his mate's head, "That was great wasn't it my little mate?" Fleetway asked smiling as Scourge nods in agreement, "Yeah t was." He said as he smiles and he's muzzle become completely red as the both snuggle together and fall asleep, both to tried to go home so they just stayed their and sleeps until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

~From cuddling to "fun" time~

Venice crossed his arms while he walks through the park not knowing someone was behind him and stalking him as he take his walks when suddenly he was tackled to th he ground, "What the heck!?" Venice shouted when he heard giggling and knew who it was.

"Silver! Get off me!" Venice shouted as he glares down at Silver. "Nope!" Silver said giggle as he cuddles into Venice's chest fur and purrs. "Ughh! Silver!" Venice said as he pushes Silver off him and Silver crossed his arms and pouts at Venice, "So mean~" Silver said pouting and looks away from Venice

Venice sighs and rolls his eyes, "What do you want Silver?" Venice asked looking at Silver as Silver looks up at him and smiles brightly, "I want to cuddle with you!" He said cheerfully as he poucnes on Venice again and cuddling with him as Venice blushes and then pushes Silver off of him, "No Silver." He said

Silver pouts again, "Why not!" Silver whines out. "Because we're in the park and because I said so!" Venice said as he picks Silver up with his powers and sits him down next to him. "Now leave me be." Venice said as he flew into the sky and took off towards home as Silver pouts and then took off after him as he was not going to give up on cuddling with Venice.

Venice sighs and then smiles as he reaches his house and opens the door and walks into the living room and lays on the couch and relaxes some unti a few minutes later their is knocking at his door and he groans as he gets up and opens the door but then gets tackle to the ground again. "Ughh, not again." He mumbles to himself and sees Silver and face palm. "Silver!" Venice yelled as Silver ignores Venice and keeps cuddling into Venice's chest fur and making him blush at what Silver was doing.

"Come on Venice! Lets cuddle together!" Silver said happily. Venice glares at Silver and and then sighs quietly as he looks down at Silver,"Your never going to listen to me are you?" Venice asked as he gives up and let's Silver cuddle with him. "Nope!" Silver said smiling and Venice gives a small smile and to sigh at his answer."So stubborn." Venice mumbles as he looks down at Silver who was still nuzzling into his chest fur, "So soft~" Silver purrs out happily.

Venice smiles and pulls Silver closer and cuddles back and then nuzzle Silver which then makes him blush brightly and purr louder. Venice shakes his head and he picks up Silver and sits the both on the couch as Silver continues to purr happily. Venice smiles and nibbles on Silver ear as he purrs and gives off a small soft moan as Venice nibble his ear and making Venice smirk and keeps doing it.

"Mmm~" Silver moans again as he lays on Venice's chest. "You like that?~" Venice asked seductively as he lowers his hand and rubs Silver's tail as Silver blushes and nods and gives off another moan as Venice smirks again and continues to rub his tail and gets another moan from Silver.

Venice smirks as he continues to rub Silver's tail who continues to moan out and then nibbles his ears whiched made Silver moan out louder, loving the pleasure he was in as Venice went from his ears to his neck and licks and sucks on Silver's neck. Silver tiltes his head some as he moans out, "Mmm~" He moans out.

Venice nibbles and bites Silver's neck as he leaves love bites all over Silver's neck. "Mmmm...ahh~" Silver moans out as Venice attack his neck with nibbles and bites. Venice then pulls away and smirks as he looks at what he did and then pulls Silver into a kiss. Silver smiles and pants a little and then kisses Venice back and wraps his arms around Venice's neck.

Venice licks Silver's bottom lip, asking for entrance as Silver opens his mouth some and Venice sticks his tongue in Silver's mouth and explores his mouth making Silver moan into the kiss as Venice pulls Silver closer to him. After a few minutes of kissing, Venice pulls away from the kiss and both is panting from the kiss.

Venice the nuzzles into Silver's chest fur as he moves some of the fur out of the way and licks and suck on a nipple as he pinches the other one which made Silver gasp and moan out in pleasure, "Ahhh~" Silver moans out in pleasure. Venice does this for a few more minutes as he switches nipples and does it all over again. "Ahh... Ohhh~" Silver moans out.

Venice then trails his tongue down Silver's stomach making him moan and giggles as he get to his legs and spread them and licks the tip of Silver's member which earned him a gasp and small moans and then siwrls his tongue around Silver member and getting more moans from him, "Mmm...Ahhhh~" Silver moans out in pleasure as Venice continues to swirl his tongue around his member.

Venice then pulls away which made Silver whine out and wanting him to keep going as Venice smirks as e slowly takes his cuffs and gloves off to tease Silver as Silver's whines got louder and Venice puts his fingers in Silver's mouth and told him to suck them and he nods as he sucks Venice fingers and Venice went back to swirling his tongue around Silver's member.

"Mmm~" Venice moans a little as he puts Silver's whole member in his mouth and sucks on it as he start to slowly move his head up and down and Silver moans softly while still sucking on Silver's memeber as he then pulls his fingers away and then rubs them against Silver's tail hole and getting another gasp and loud moan from Silver.

Venice then sticks his finger inside Silver's tail hole and getting a loud gasp and moan from him as he move his finger in and out of his tail hole as Silver moans out, "Ahhh~" Silver moans out. Venice thrusts in and out of his tail with his finger. He does for a few more thrust before adding another fingers which made Silver moans out in pleasure and pain.

Venice makes scissor motion inside Silver's tail hole and making him moans out louder as he adds another finger and making Silver wince a little and then moans out as Venice moves his three fingers around inside him, "Mm! Ahh!~" Silver moans out as it then turns to a whine and whimpers when Venice pulls out of him.

Venice then lines his member up with Silver's tail hole and then snaps his forward as he thrusts into Silver's tail hole and Silver to moans out in pleasure and pain as Venice moans and groans in pleasure as he stops moving when hears moan out in pain and kisses Silver as he got used to his size being inside him.

Silver whimpers and then kisses Venice back as he wraps his arms and legs around Venice's neck and waist and making Venice go deeper inside and him moaning into the kiss and he nods a little for Venice to move and he pulls out and then snaps his hips forward again as thrusts back into Silver and as Silver pulls away from the kiss and moans loudly in pleasure.

Venice smirks and thrusts hard and fast into Silver, "Your so tight! Ohhh~" Venice moans out as he continues to thrust into Silver's tail hole, "Ahhh! Mm~" Silver moans out in pleasure as Venice thusts into him. Venice thrusts in different angles looking for Silver's sweet spot.

Venice smirks when he finds it as Silver gripes the couch and screams loudly in pleasure, "Ohh! Yes! Yes! Right there! Ahhh!~" Silver moans in pleasure as Venice nods and keeps thrusting into that same spot over, and over and over. "Mmm! Uggh! Feels sooo good!" Venice moans and groans out in pleasure as he thusts harder and faster into Silver's tail hole.

Venice and Silver moans out in pleasure as they both feel close to their release and Venice thrusts even faster and harder into Silver tail hole and making both moans loudly again in pleasure as Venice thrusts a few more times as they then both releases.

"Ahhh! Venice!~" Silver moans out as he releases on the couch and he pants and just lay there. Venice moans as he thrusts a few more time before he releases deep inside Silver, "Mmm...ohhh! Silver!" Venice moans out in pleasure and then pulls out of Silver which makes both moans out as Venice lays next to Silver and they cuddle with each other. "Love ya, Silver." Venice said as he nuzzles Silver and Silver nuzzles back, "Love ya too, Venice." Silver said as they cuddles and snuggles against each other and then fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

~High School Love~

Mitsuki blushes as she hides behind a wall and watching Sanctum and then pulls away and sighs and wishing she had the courge to tell her crush how much she loves him as her blue took one more look at him and then turns away and walks off and not knowing the red eyes watching her.

Mitsuki heads to her next class as she tries to thinks of ways she can tell her feeling to Sanctum when she bumps into someone and looks up and then starts blushing when she sees it Sanctum. Sanctum smiles down at her and holds out a hand for which she takes and then gives a small smiles, "T-Thanks." Mitsuki said blushing.

Sanctum gives her a charming smiles and kiss the back of her hand and his red eyes looks into her blue eyes, "Your welcome my dear." He said as Mitsuki blushes redder and she slowly nods as Sanctum lets her hand go and heads off to class.

Mitsuki was heading to her next class when she was stop by the gang of the school who always try and bullies her but it doesn't work since she tough and she won't let them push her around. She looks at them and growls, "What do you want?" Mitsuki asked as they smirks at her. And the leader of the group a female leopard walks up to her and growls.

"I want you to stay away from Sanctum! He's mine!" She growls out as Mitsuki looks at her and growls. "I'll be with anyone I want to be with!" Mitsuki shouted as she tripes up the stupid leopard and walks off to class with a smirk on her face which then gets a little sad as she coud act like that with her crush and tell him how she feels.

The bell ring for the end of class and is lunch time. As Mitsuki walks her ears twitches as she listen to people in her school talk about the party that Sanctum is having this weekend for his birthday and wish she had the courge to asked if she could go and tell him her feelings that sje has for him when she suddenly had an idea and ran out of school, not caring she was skipping school and headed to the mall and still not knowing the red eyes that watches her leave school.

Mitsuki arrives at the mall and first heads to a small jewelry store where she brought some gold ring bracelets with spikes on them and puts them in the box and then headed to the next store where she gets the rest of the things she needs and then heads to off to Sanctum's house so she can get ready and then waits for him to get home from school.

Mitsuki arrives at Sanctum house as she wraps the box with the bracelets up and attaches a note in it and leaves it on the front pouch and then went around the house for an open window and saw the kitchen window open and climbed into the window and went and looks for Sanctum room. After a few minutes she found the room and then puts on a sexy maid outfit and puts on a collar that said 'I belong to Sanctum' and then attaches the leash on the collar and looks at the clock and sees Sanctum should be home soon and she lays on the bed and waits for him.

2 hours later and Mituki had fallen asleep but then wakes up as she hears noises downstairs and then starts to blush as she hear him come up the stair and then looks towards the door as he opens and looks at her with a surprise and questioningly look. "Why are you dress like that and in my room?" Sanctum said glaring at Mitsuki as her ears go down and wimpers a litte.

Mitsuki blushes and took a deep breath as she got off his bed and walks and stands in front of him blushing. "W-well t-the truth is I love you!" Mitsuki said as she then kisses him on the lips. Sanctum blushes and then looks surprise and then kisses Mitsuki back and then pulls away and pulls her closer to him. "I love you too, Mitzuki." Sanctum said as Mitzuki smiles and gives off a happy purr

Sanctum kissed her again and then licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance as Mitsuki open her mouth and Sanctum explore her mouth and making Mitsuki moan into the kiss as he rubs her butt and then gives it a smack and makes her gasps and moans out as he pulls away from the kiss and smirks at her and Mitsuki blushes.

"You like that my little wolf~" Sanctum purrs out seductively as he smacks her butt again and getting another moan out of Mitsuki. "Y-yes I-I do Sanctum~" Mitsuki moans out.

Mitsuki then walks towards the bed as she gives him a seductively look, "Sanctum-Kun~ Come and get me~" Mitsuki purrs out as she shows some of her breast to him and he drools a little and then smirks as e walks towards her and then pins her to the bed and whispers in her ear, "Here I come my little adorable wolf~" He purrs out.

Sanctum smirks as he took her maid outfit off of her and licks and sucks on her neck making her moans out. Mitsuki tiltes her head some as Sanctum continues to bite and suck on her neck and leave love bite on her neck. He stroke her tails and she moans out as he then unclips her bra and suck and licks her breast and bring his other hand up and pinches the other making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

Sanctum did this for a few minutes as and then pulls away and looks down at Mitsuki who was panting from feeling all that pleasure go through her body. Sanctum takes his gloves and shoes off as he trails his tongue from her breast to her stomach and to her legs as he spreads them and licks her vigina and making her gasp and moan out loudly.

Sanctum sticks his tongue in her vigina and thrusts it in and out of her vigina making her gripe the bed and moan out loud, "Mmm..ahh~" Mitsuki moans out as Sanctum thrusts into her with his tongue. Sanctum thrusts his tongue in and out, go deeper as he thrusts back in Mituki moans loudly in pleasure.

He did this for a few more minutes as he then pulls away from her which made her growl and whine not wanting him to stop. He then lines his member up with her vigina and snaps his hips forwards as he thrusts into her which makes her moan out in pleasure and pain. Sanctum moans in pleasure feeling her tight heat around his member as he stops moving hearing her moans in pain.

Mitsuki takes a deep breath and exhaual as she waits a few minutes before she nods for him to moves and he nods back and slowly moves his hips back and foruth and making both moan out. Mitsuki leans her head back some as she moans, "Ohhh, yes! Mmm~" Mituki moans out in pleasure. "Mmm...So tight!" Sanctum moans out as he speeds up his thrusts.

Sanctum leans forwards as he kisses Mitsuki while he still thrusts inside and Mitsuki wraps her arms around Sanctum's neck as he pulls her closer and she then wraps her legs around his waist and making him thrust deeper into her, "Ahhh! F-faster! Ohh...H-harder!~" Mitsuki moans out in pleasure as Sanctum nods and thrusts harder and faster in different angles and looking for Mitsuki's swee spot.

Sanctum finally find it when Mitsuki moans and screams out in pleasure and he smirks and continues to thrust into that same spot over and over and making Mitsuki moan and scream out in pleasure, "Ahh! Yes! R-right there! Mmm~" Mitsuki moans out in pleasure as Sanctum keeps thrusting into her.

Mitsuki claws and gries the bed in pleasure as she feels her release coming. "Ahhh...soo good! Mmm..Ohh!~" Sanctum moans out as he thrusts even faster and harder as he feels he's release coming. Mitsuki moans out he thrusts even faster and harder and gripes the bed hard as she releases on his member, "Ahhhh! Sanctum!~" She moans and scream out in pleasure.

Sanctum moans loudly as he feels Mitsuki tighten around his member and gives a few more thrusts and releases deep inside her, "Ughh...Ahhh! Mitsuki!~" Sanctum moans out in pleasure. Mitsuki moans feeling him release inside her as he then pulls out and making them both moans as he lays next to her and Mitsuki cuddles against his cest fur.

Sanctum wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, "I love you, Mitsuki." Sanctum said as he nuzzle her and she nuzzles back, "I love you too, Sanctum." Mitsuki said as they both cuddle together and Mituki lays her head n Sanctum chest fur and snuggles into it as Sanctum pulls the covers over them and then they both go to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

~🎄Early Christmas Surprise🎄~

Shadow sigh as he look at the cloudy sky as snow falls to the ground below as he heads to Sonic's house.

Shadow sighs a bit and wonders what Sonic wanted to do since Christmas was almost here and that he wanted to celebrate it.

So Shadow heads to the store to buy Sonic a gift for Christmas Day.

~Meanwhile with Sonic~

Sonic smiles as he finished wrapping up Shadow's present as he go puts it in the downstairs closet until Christmas Day

He then went back upstairs as he put on a sexy Christmas outfit on and lays on the bed and waits for Shadow to come home.

~Back with Shadow~

Shadow walks out of the store with a small wrapped up gift as he smiles a bit and heads off home.

After a while of walking, Shadow arrives at Sonic house and walks inside and then sits the gift down on the table and take his coat off and lays it on the couch and heads upstairs.

Sonic's ears twitches as he hears Shadow come as he sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs as he waits for Shadow to come into the room.

Shadow opens the door and walks into the room and sees Sonic in the sexy Christmas outfit and blushes and Sonic gives him a sexy smirk.

Shadow looks at Sonic and smirks," Sonic, what are you wearing?" He asked still blushing

"Just a outfit I found at the store the other day.~" Sonic purrs out as he looks up at Shadow," And I decided to show it too you.~" He purrs out again.

Shadow smirks," Glad you did because you look sexy~" He said in a low husky voice that sent a shiver down Sonic's back and getting him excited.

Shadow smirks as he take off his shirt and showing off his chest fur and six pack and making Sonic blush.

Shadow walks forward as he pushes down on the bed and gets on top of him as he licks his lips.

Shadow leans forward and kissed Sonic and Sonic blushes when Shadow licks his lips and he opens his mouth some.

Shadow every inch of Sonic's mouth and getting a moan from Sonic as he continues to explore Sonic's mouth and moves his hand to Sonic's butt and squeezes it and getting another moan from Sonic.

Shadow pulls out of the kiss panting as his red ruby eyes stare into Sonic's emerald green eyes as he pants from the kiss too.

Shadow leans forward and licks and nibbles Sonic's neck as Sonic softly moans out.

Shadow continues to lick, nibble, and bite Sonic's neck and leaving love bites all over Sonic's neck as Sonic continues to moan softly.

Shadow smirks as he looks at the love bites on Sonic's neck as he kisses down Sonic's neck and to his chest.

Sonic moans and whimpers softly as he then gasps and moans as Shadow gently bites and licks his nipple and pinches and rubs the other one.

Sonic folds his ears back as he wiggles a bit and gasp and moans out in pleasure.

Sonic whimpers and looks up at Shadow as he stop and gives him a curious look as Shadow flips Sonic onto his stomach.

Sonic yelps softly in surprise and then moans loudly as he feels Shadow left his tail up and rubs it.

Shadow then have Sonic suck on two of his fingers as Sonic moans and lick and suck on his fingers and making Shadow blushing brightly.

Sonic did for a few minutes more before Shadow pulls away and then slowly inserted one finger into Sonic's tail hole.

Sonic flinches and whimpers a bit in pain as Shadow stops for a minute and starts thrusting his in and out of Sonic's tail hole.

He this for a few minutes more before adding another finger and scratching Sonic more as he whimpers in pain and Shadow stops and waits for him to relax again.

After a few minutes and Sonic relaxed again and he starts thrusting his fingers and making a scissor motion inside him and making Sonic moan and groan loudly in pleasure.

Shadow continues to do this for a few minutes more before pulling out which made Sonic whine when Shadow stopped as Shadow climbs on top of Sonic and positioned himself.

"Ready?" Shadow asked as he looks at Sonic as Sonic nods.

Shadow nods back as he passionately kisses Sonic and slowly pushes into his tail hole.

Sonic whimpers and flinches in pain as he tries to stay relaxed. Shadow is half way in when he hears Sonic whimpers and stops and let's him adjust to his size.

Sonic waits a few minutes and nods for him to continue as Shadow nods as he pushes all the way in and stops for a few more minutes to let Sonic get use to his size again.

Sonic moans as he signals Shadow to move as he softly kisses him and Shadow kisses back.

Shadow slowly starts thrusting as he groans in pleasure and Sonic moans and whimpers in pleasure mixed with pain.

Shadow continues to slowly thrust as Sonic's pained moans turned into moans of pleasure as Sonic wraps his legs around Shadow's waist.

Shadow sees Sonic not in pain anymore as he thrusts faster and looks for his sweet spot.

"Ahhh..S-shadow..right there!~" Sonic moans loudly in pleasure as Shadow nods and hits that spot hard and fast, over and over.

"Mmmm..Your so tight, Sonic..Ahhh.~" Shadow groans out as he continues to hit Sonic's sweet spot hard and fast as Sonic screams out in pleasure.

"Ohhhh...Ahhh...F-faster!~" Sonic moans out as Shadow and moves faster," Mmmm..Ahhh!~" Shadow moans out.

Shadow continues to thrust into Sonic's tail hole as he bends forward a bit and rubs Sonic's member and making them both moan loudly in pleasure.

"I'm close...Ahhhh.~" Sonic moans out as he gripes the bed," M-me too...Mmmm.~" Shadow moans out as he speeds up his thrusting.

Sonic moans loudly in pleasure as he cums on Shadow's hand and the bed. Shadow moans in pleasure as he feels Sonic tighten around as he cums deep inside Sonic's tail hole.

Shadow pulls out and lays next to Sonic as Sonic cuddles into Shadow's chest fur and purrs happily.

"I love you, Shadow." Sonic said purring as Shadow smiles,"I love you too, Sonic." He said as he purrs back.

Sonic smiles and pecks his cheek and Shadow smiles and blushes as he and Sonic cuddles together and after a few minutes and they both fell asleep.

~Time skip to Christmas Day brought to you by Silvy and Mephy~

Shadow and Sonic wakes up and heads downstairs as Sonic heads into the kitchen and makes breakfast for him and Shadow.

After an hour of cooking they both sits down in the living room and eats their breakfast.

Few minutes after they finished eating and they both cleaned their plates and put them up and goes into the living room and sits in front of the Christmas Tree.

Sonic smiles up at Shadow," Here ya go! Hope you like it!" Sonic said as he gives Shadow his Christmas present.

Shadow smiles," Thanks." He said as he opens the present. After ripping the wrapping paper of he looked inside to find a sweater and gun.

Shadow smiles and kisses Sonic's cheek," Thanks, I love it." He said as he pulls a small wrapped up box from under the tree and gives it to Sonic.

Sonic smiles as he open the presents and looks inside to find a necklace inside the small box.

It's was a small silver chain and a Silver heart with small green and red gems in it. Sonic opens the hearts and inside was a small picture of him and Shadow kissing and blushing.

Sonic closed the heart and puts the necklaces around his neck as he hugs Shadow and Shadow hugs him back," Thanks, Shadow! I love it." He said as he pecks Shadow on the lips and cuddles into his chest fur.

Shadow picks up Sonic and lays him on the couch and cuddles with Sonic as they both watch Christmas movies until they both fall asleep with happy smiles on their faces.

~ _ **The End~**_


	6. Chapter 6

~❤A Birthday Surprise❤~

Silver smiles and wags his tail when he looks at his calendar when he realized who birthday it was as he then flies to the store.

He smiles and hums as he got the ingredients for a vanilla cake and then grabs then grabs some party decorations. He got in line and then payed and headed to the next store.

Silver giggles excitedly as he went to the next store and went inside and started looking for something that Venice might like to have. After a while of searching he found something and brought it and headed home.

Silver puts everything down in the kitchen as he looks at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and sees he has an hour before Venice will arrive and started getting everything ready.

~An hour later~

Silver lays across his bed as he sighs in relief that he got everything done in time. He then turns to Venice's birthday present and started to wrap it up.

After a few minutes he was done wrapping the present up and headed back downstairs and sits the present on the table and waits for Venice to arrive.

Not long after that, their was knocking at the door and Silver smiles and went to answer the door and then tackle/hugs Venice and purrs softly.

Venice groans and slightly glares up at Silver who ignores his glaring and nuzzles him a bit," Hello Venice!" He said cheerfully as Venice grunts," Hello, Silver." He said

Silver giggles and cuddles into Venice's chest fur and making Venice blush as he pushed Silver off himself and stands up and dust himself off.

"Silver, I told not to do that." He said growling a bit as he cross his arms and glare towards Silver who shrugs and smiles as he grabs Venice's arm and drags him into the house.

Silver smiles and wags his tail," Well, hello to you to mister gimpy hedgie!" He said giggling," Anyway, Happy Birthday!" He said excitedly

Venice sighs and looks around," Silver, I told you not to throw me a party but thanks anyway." He said smiling a bit and kiss Silver cheek and making him blush brightly and then walks into the house with a blushing Silver following

"W-well, here you g-go!" Silver said as he used his powers to bring over a small box and then puts it in Venice's hands.

Silver smiles as Venice takes the ribbons and wrapping off and opens the box and then pulls out a small chain and heart attached to the chain.

It was a silver chain and hearts with yellow and blue gems on the front of the heart and it could be opens and inside was a picture of Silver and and Venice and on the back of the heart with V + S on the back.

Venice puts the necklace back into the box and puts the box onto the table as he pulls Silver towards him and passionately kissed him which made Silver use redder and moan into the kiss.

Venice then smirks as he picks Silver up and nibbles on his ears and heads upstairs as Silver purrs and moans softly.

Venice kicks Silver's bedroom door opened and lays Silver on the bed and gets on top of him and starts biting and kissing his neck and leaving love bites all over Silver's neck.

Silver tiltes his head and gives Venice more room as he moans and purrs in pleasure as his tail wags excitedly.

Venice then travels from Silver's neck down his chest and stomach and between his legs, making Silver moans loudly.

Venice smirks as he spread Silver's legs and bends forward and licks the tip of his member which made Silver moan in delight.

Venice then puts Silver's whole member in his mouth and making Silver gasp and moan out loudly. Venice then swirls his tongue around his member as Silver moans again.

Venice then suck and bobbing his head and making Silver moan out louder and louder in pleasure.

Silver gripes the bed sheets as he moans loudly in pleasure," Mmmmmm..Ohhh.~" Silver moans out loudly in pleasure.

Venice smirks and continues to suck and bobbing his head as Silver continues to moan out.

Silver leans his head back as he moans loudly in pleasure and release in Venice's mouth.

Venice the swallows Silver cums and licks his lips,"Yummy.~" He purrs out seductively as Silver blushes and then Silver nuzzles into Venice's chest fur and making him purr happily.

Silver then pushes Venice down as he went between Venice legs and licks and swirls his tongue around Venice's member and making him moan in pleasure.

Silver puts Venice's member in his mouth as he suck, bobbing his head, and swirls his tongue around Venice's member.

Venice pants, groan, and moans in pleasure as he gripes Silver quills and his head go back and he moans loudly in pleasure.

Silver continues to do this until Venice release into his mouth and Silver swallows his cum and licks his head," Your tasty.~" He purrs out as Venice smirks and pins Silver to the bed.

Venice then passionately kisses Silver as he positioned himself at Silver's tail hole. Silver lefts his tail up as he moans into the kiss.

Venice continues to kiss Silver and he slowly pushes into Silver's tail hole. Silver winces and whimpers a bit in pain.

Venice continues to push in until he was all the way in and then stops and pants as he let's Silver adjust to his size.

Silver waits a few minutes as the pain starts to go away as he looks at Venice and nods for him to move as Venice starts to slowly thrust.

Silver moans out as he puts his hands on Venice's shoulders as he continues to moan out.

Venice smirks and starts thrusting faster as Silver wraps his legs around Venice's waist," Mmmm...Ohhh.~" Silver moans out loudly in pleasure.

Venice groans in pleasure," So nice and tight...ahhhh.~" Venice moans in pleasure as he thrusts harder and faster into Silver's tail hole.

Silver gripes Venice's shoulder as he moans out," Ahhhh...Ohhh.~" Silver moans in pleasure

Venice continues to thrusts harder and faster when Silver screams out in pleasure which made Venice smirks and him to thrust into that spot even harder and faster.

"Mmmm..I'm close.~" Silver moans out as Venice nods and pants," Ohhh...Me too.~" Venice moans out as he keeps thrusting hard and fast.

Venice keeps thrusting as Silver moans loudly and cums between their stomach and groans and moans loudly feeling Silver squeeze around as he thrusts a few more time and them release deep inside Silver's tail hole and then both pant.

Venice pants as he then pulls out of Silver and lays next to him and Silver cuddles with Venice and purrs happily.

"I love you, Venice." Silver said as he kissed Venice's cheek and making him blush brightly.

"Love you too, Silver." Venice said as he purrs and muzzle Silver happily.

~❤The End❤~


	7. Chapter 7

~ 7 minutes in heaven or more?~

Shadow crosses his arms as he watched Rouge gather them for a game she made up since no one else could think of anything else. Shadow sighs as he wonders why he came to this party when he rather be home reading a book, Shadow thought as he looks at Rouge as she got started.

"Ok, now that everyone is here and sitting down we can start then! Anyway we playing spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven!" Rouge said smiling

"So how does this exactly work, Huh?" Knuckles asked as he crossed his arms

"Well if you shut up I can explain and then we can start." Rouge said glaring at Knuckles as Knuckles huffs and stay quiet

" Anyway the games gose like this, you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on you have too go in the closet and make out for seven minutes, got it!?" Rouge explained/asked as she looked at everyone and they nods and smiled

"Alright then let's start!" Rouge said as she looks at everyone," So who wants to go first!?" Rouge asked

Rouge looks around as everyone put their hands up and Rouge decided to pick Silver," Ok, spin Silver." She said as he nods as he spins the bottle and waits for it to land on someone.

The bottle stops and lands on Mephiles which made both Silver and Mephiles blush as both got up and went into the closet and shut the door

A few minutes later you can hear some quiet moans which made everyone slightly blush as then their time was up and Silver's whole face was red from blushing and Mephiles was blushing and smirking as they sits down and let's the next person go

It continues on with Manic and Scourge going, then Blaze and Amy, and Rouge and Knuckles when it was finally Sonic's turn to spin the bottle

Sonic spins the bottle and after a few seconds it stops and lands on Shadow which made him blush brightly as he and Shadow got up and went into the closet and the door was shut and locked

Sonic blushes as he looks up at Shadow when Shadow smirks down at him and pins him to the wall and passionately kisses as Sonic kisses back and moans soft into the kiss

Shadow moves forward a bit to deepen the kiss as he runs his hands up and down Sonic's body and making Sonic moan more into the kiss

Shadow licks his lips asking for entrance as Sonic opens his mouth and Shadow sticks his tongue inside Sonic's mouth and explores his mouth and sucks on Sonic's tongue and making Sonic moan louder into the kiss

A few minutes later and they both pull out of the kiss and both panting as Shadow then nibbles and bites Sonic's neck,"Mmmm~" Sonic moans out

Shadow continues to nibbling and bites Sonic's neck as he rubs his tail,"Mmm...Ahhh~" Sonic moans loudly

Shadow then pins Sonic to the floor which made Sonic grunt a bit as Shadow gets on top of Sonic and show him his member as Shadow licks the tip of Sonic 's member and making Sonic moan again

~Meanwhile with everyone else~

"Two minutes before time-" Rouge started before a loud moan was heard and making everyone in the room blush knowing what was happening in the closet

"W-well I-I think we should go now." Silver said with a huge blush on his cheeks as Mephiles nods in agreement

"Y-yeah, l-let's give them some alone time together." Blaze said as everyone nods in agreement and leaves the house and give the two hedgehogs in the closet some privacy together

Rouge blushes as she comes back and slides the key to the closet door under the door so they'll be able to get out of the closet as she then quickly leaves the house

~Back with Shadow and Sonic~

Sonic licks and swirls his tongue around Shadow's member with Shadow do the same to Sonic and both moans out in pleasure

Shadow then puts Sonic's member in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and sucks on it and making Sonic moans loudly which caused vibrations along Shadow's and making him moan out too

Then they both deep throat each other and suck each others members and making both moan loudly in pleasure. They do this for a few more minutes before Sonic and Shadow cums at the same time and they both pull away and swallow the cum in their mouth and pants

Shadow then flips Sonic on his stomach as he lefts up Sonic's tail and thrusts his tongue into his tail hole and moves in and out and making Sonic gasp and moan in pleasure

Shadow continues to thrust his tongue in and out of Sonic's tail hole as he rubs his tail too," Ahhhh!~" Sonic moans loudly

Shadow did this for a few minutes before pulling away which made Sonic whine at the lost of pleasure as Shadow smirks and flips Sonic back on his back as he positioned himself and slowly pushes into Sonic's tail hole which made Sonic hiss quietly in pain

Shadow continues to push until his was completely inside Sonic and pants a bit as Sonic moans and groans in pain and Shadow kisses Sonic as he waits for to adjust to his size being inside him

Sonic whimpers as he kisses Shadow and waits a few minutes before he pulls out of the kiss," You can move now." Sonic said as Shadow nods," Ok." He said as he slowly starts thrusting into Sonic's tail hole

Sonic moan in pleasure mixed with a bit of pain as Shadow slowly thrusts into him

Shadow continues to thrust slowly into Sonic's tail hole," Mm, S-shadow..Ahh..F-faster~" Sonic moans out as Shadow nods and thrusts faster," Mmm..S-so t-tight~" Shadow groans out in pleasure

Shadow thrusts harder and faster as they both moan in pleasure as Shadow leans forward and bites Sonic's neck and grabs Sonic's member and quickly rubs it

"S-so good! S-shadow..more!~" Sonic moans and screams in pleasure as Shadow does as Sonic wants and thrusts even harder and faster into his tail hole

"SHADOW! AHHH.~" Sonic screams out loudly in pleasure as Shadow thrusts into his sweet spot which makes Shadow smirks as he thrust hard and fast as he hits that spot over and over again

Sonic scratches at the closet floor as he continues to moan and scream loudly in pleasure as Shadow continues to hit his sweet spot hard and fast

"Mmm...Ahh.~ Shadow moans out as he continues to thrust into Sonic

"Ohhh..I-I'm c-close!~" Sonic moans out loudly as Shadow grunts and moans out," M-me too.~" Shadow moans as he thrust even faster and harder

"Ahhhh...Shadow...Ohhh.~ Sonic screams out loudly in pleasure as he cums on the closet floor. Shadow moans loudly in pleasure as he feels Sonic tighten around him as he thrusts a few more times and cums deep inside Sonic which made Sonic moan at being filled up with cum

They both pant as Shadow pulls out and making both moan as Shadow lays next to Sonic and Sonic cuddles into Shadow's chest fur and purrs happily and Shadow smiles and stroke his quills and making Sonic purr louder

"I love you Sonic." Shadow purrs out happily as Sonic smiles," I love you too, Shadow." Sonic said as he wags his tail happily

Shadow smiles as he picks up the key that hit his foot a while a go as he in locks the door and picks up Sonic as he lays them both on the bed as they cuddles together as they fall asleep together

 _ **The**_ _ **End**_


	8. Chapter 8

Tae was walking around when her boyfriend appears in front of her out of a pool of darkness. And stood in front of her.

"Hello Mephy!" Said Tae as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug

"Hello, my dear." Repiled Mephiles as he kissed Tae on the lips and returned the hug.

"So how it's been going, Mephy?" Asked Tae as she returned the kiss then continues to on her walk.

"Its been alright, expect for your brother giving me trouble." He said as he gave a sigh and walked along side Tae and holding her hand.

Of course he is, your dating his little sister, who is very protective of. So his going to threaten and bother you until he split us apart, but its not going to happen thou." Said Tae as she as she pecked a kiss on Mephiles cheek, making him blush.

"That and how you almost destroyed time and space and probably the world, so he doesn't trust you much. Said Tae

"Yeah, but I've changed since then, can't he give me a break?" Said/Asked Mephiles as he gives out a sigh

Tae giggled, "He will in time, don't cha worry about it." Repiled Tae as she pat Mephiles on the back

Mephiles ear twitch as he heard the sound of rocket shoes coming their way, and knew it was his beloves brother, probably looking for his sister, "I hear you brother coming, so I better go then." Said Mephiles as he kissed Tae passionately on the lips

Tae returned the kiss just as much passion as Mephiles did, she moans as Mephiles kiss her harder and slipped his tongue into my er mouth explore the her sweet carven, he separate from her leaving an trail of saliva connecting them together. They both separate for breath and lookee into each other eyes and then step back away from each other

"I'll see you when you get home. I love you, my dear." Said Mephiles as he opened a pool of darkness and got ready to walk threw it

"Yeah, see ya later. Love ya too." Replied Tae as she gave mephiles a kiss on the cheeks and let him leave before her brother arrives

Her ears twicthed as she heard someone stops next to her and she turned to them already knowing who it was. "So what cha need Shadz? Asked Tae as she looked at the black hedgehog next to her

"Where have you been?" Asked the black hedgehog

I've been out here in the forest taking a walk, that's all, bro." Answered Tae as she started to walk home

"I know he was here, I can sense his chaos energy, I told you to stay away from him, didn't I." Said the black hedgehog in an angry tone

"Shadow, you may be my brother but you don't tell me what to do and no matter what you say or do I won't leave mephiles." Shouted Tae in an angry tone as she used chaos control and teleported far away from her brother

"Stupid brother, always trying to make me leave mephiles, hmpt!" Tae mutter to her self as she continued her walk

Not paying attention, she didn't see her boyfriend appeare out of a pool of darkness and apoached her from behind, lightly touching her shoulder and ended up scaring her

"Eekk!" Shouted Tae as she turned around ready to attack who had sneaked up behind her but stopped when she say it was just mephiles, "Don't do that mephy, you scared the crap out of me!" she shouted at him, with her tail still puffed out from being scared

"Sorry, my dear, I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to see if your alright after seeing your brother." Replied Mephlies as he stocked her cheek and she purred from the attention

"Its alright, Mephy, no harm done." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek

"You want to come to my house, my dear?" Asked Mephiles as he held out his hand to her and opened a pool of darkness to travel threw

They appeared in front a small black house and went in, they walked into mephiles room and layed down on the bed and cuddle with each other.

Mephiles kissed Tae on the lips passionately, then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her sweet caver of a mouth and expolre, running his tonuge all around her mouth and play with her tonuge, she giving off a small moan as he did so, they separated for breathe looking into each other eyes.

Mephiles started kissing down Tae's cheek to her collarbone and start sucking and biting it leaving a mark of claim on her , telling everyone who she belonged too.

"O-oh, ahhh!" Tae moaned and purred as mephiles sucked and bit on her on her collarbone

While biting on her neck, he slowly took her shirt off and then unclipped her bra, and started trailing kiss down to her boobs and sucked on them, making her moan his name

"Oh, M-mephiles, ahh! Moaned Tae

Mephiles kept sucking her boobs, while doing this he took her pants and panties off and stuck a finger into her vigina, she moaned louder as he sucked her boods and finger making her get a knot in the pit of her stomach, waiting to be released.

"Ugh, Ahh, yes!" Moaned Tae, wanting Mephiles to keep doing it to her

Mephiles smirked and go back to suckig on her neck, leaving a mark and then trailing down to her vigina, and sticking his tonuge in with his finger still moving in her and started lick her inside making her moan even more.

"Oh, oh, mmm, yes! Moaned Tae loudly as she duged her claws into the bed sheets, shredding them into ribbions, as the feel in her stomach incrased more mephiles played with her vigina

Mephiles took his tonuge out and put another finger in her and started scissoring around, and started sucking on her boobs getting more moans from her

"M-mepiles, I think I'm going to cum, ahhh! Moan Tae as mephiles stucked another finger in into her and moved around making the feel in her stomach released and making her cum all over Mephiles hand, leaving her panting and a huge blush spread across her muzzle.

"Whoaa, that was so..." Tae trailed off, not really having nothing to say about what happened

"I'm not done, my dear, Replied Mephiles as he lined up his cock and with Tae's vigina and pushed all the way in and then stopped as Tae screamed in pain

"M-mephiles, I-it hurts!" Tae cried out in pain as tears rained down her face

"Its alright, Tae, just tell me when I can move,ok!?" Mephiles Said/asked as he strocked her and kissed her tears away and wait for her to calm down and adjust to his size

Tae took a deep breathe and stay still for a few minutes as she adjusted to his size, "Ok you can move now, mephy." Said Tae

Mephiles slowly movedmin and out of Tae as she moan in pain but the more mephiles moved her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she slowly got used to mephiles cock inside

"F-faster, mephiles." Tae moaned out

"As you wish, my dear." Repiled mephiles as he speed up and moved harder into her making her moan in pleasure.

"Ohh, yes, right there, mephiles!" Tae cried out as she got lost in the pleasure she was getting, that she couldn't think right. "Mephiles, faster! Harder!" Tae cried, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving her

Mephiles did as she wanted and moved faster and started to pound into her making scream out in pleasure, "oh, your so nice and tight, Tae" moaned out mephiles as he fucked her into the bed.

Tae could feel the knot in the pit of her stomach ready to burst as mephlies keep pounding into her, hitting her sweet spot and her screaming in pleasure and moaning is name.

"Mephiles, I think I'm about to cum." Tae moan out as she wrapped her legs around mephiles waist helping him go deeper in her.

"Me too, lets, do it together as mephiles went even faster and deeper, and then they kissed each other passionately before they both cum

"MEPHILES! TAE!" They both shouted, tae cumming all over mephiles cock and mephiles spilling his seeds into her, making them both moan one last time before mephiles pulled out and collapsed next to Tae as she cuddles up to him.

"That was wonder, we have to do that again sometimes." Tae said as she cuddles into mephiles soft chest fur, giving off a purr as he strocked behind her ears.

"Yeah, we should." Replied Mephiles as he cuddles up to Tae and strocked behind her ears, making her give off some purring noises, mephiles pulls the covers over them as they cuddled up to each other.

"I love you mephiles." Whispered Tae

"I love you too, Tae." Mephiles Whispered back

Afte a saying that they slowly went into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic was running across Green Hilled Zone looking for his rival/friend, hoping to have a race with him. Sonic continues to look until he see a black hedehog in the distance and runs towards him.

"Hey, Shadz!" Yelled Sonic as he ran towards Shadow

"Hmpt! What do you want faker? Asked Shadow as he turned to the blue hedgehog

"I was hoping for a race between you and me!" Replied Sonic as he stopped in front of the black hedgehog

"Hmpt, no. Replied Shadow as he turned to walk away from the blue hedgehog

"Aww,come on shadow! Just one race! Please! Sonic Said as he speed in front of shadow and put his face closed to shadow and pleaded for a race

"Ugghh! Fine then, if it'll make you leave me alone!" Shouted Shadow as he pushed away from his face

"Yes! Shouted Sonic as jumped around excitedly

"Wait, Sonic." said shadow as he just thought of something

"Hmm? What is it shadz? Asked Sonic

"Let's make the race more exciting, by making a bet." Shadow replied with a smirk and turns towards sonic

"What kind of bet?" Asked Sonic as he looked at Shadow with a curious look in his eye

"The bet is the person who lose the race, will have to one thing for the winner. So what do you say? Shadow asked with a smirk and looked at sonic

Sonic smirked, "Sure its on!" Replied Sonic as he got in a running position

"Ok, we're going to race to my house, first one there, wins, got it? Shadow said/asked as he got into a running position too

"Yeah! Ok, o on the count of three, 1,2,3, Go! Shouted Sonic as he speed of in the direction of where shadow's house was, at the end of Green Hilled Zone

Shadow quickly actived his rocket shoes and skated after sonic, easily catcing up to him and smirked at sonic when he was next to him, "You can't lose me that easily, faker! Said Shadow as he skated past sonic

They went past trees, through bushes and everyting, up loopes and down big slopes and getting to difernet platforms and destroying any eggman's robots that wa in their way until they saw housing coming up, sonic seeing shadow in the lead, speed up and past about to win

"You won't win this race or bet, Shadz! Shouted Sonic as he got closer to shadow house, about to win the race

Shadow seeing that sonic was about to, gather some chaos energy into his rocket shoes to boost up his speed and skated right past sonic, who had a shocked look on his face when I went past him and got to the house before him. Making me the winner of the race.

I smirked at the blue hedgehog as he stopped in front of me shocked that he actually losted the race and we made a bet too

"Looks like you lost this time, faker." Said Shadow, smirking at sonic's defeated look

"All right shadow you won, a deal is a deal, so wha do you want me to do?" Asked Sonic as he gave a sigh and looked at shadow

"Come into the house and you will find out." Repiled Shadow as he walked into his house and sonic follwed him into the house

In Shadow's Bedroom.

"Come on Sonic, me and you are going to have some fun~" Said Shadow as they went towards his bedroom

"W-what d-do you mean?" Asked Sonic in an frightened and curious voice as he followed shadow towards his bedroom.

"You'll see in just a minute." Said Shadow as he lead sonic towards the bed ad pinned him down so he couldn't try to escape

"H-hey! What are you doing, Shadow? " Asked/Shouted Sonic as he tried to wiggle out of shadow's grip

Shadow ignored sonic's shouting and wiggling as he kissed sonic on the lips and then licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sonic was shocked about what happened and it took him a minute to repsone back to the kiss, but he won't open his mouth for shadow.

Shadow saw he won't open his mouth a gave a small growl and then smirk as he put his handon sonic's butt and pinched it and sonic gave a small "Eek!" and shadow slipped his tongue into sonic mouth and explore his wet and sweet caver of a mouth.

Shadow kissed sonic harder and more passionately as sonic gave out small goans and moans as they kissed. They separate for the need to breathe with only a trail of silva connecting them, both having huge blushs on their face as they looked into each other eyes.

Then shadow started to kiss down sonic's cheekbone, down his neck and towards where is neck and shoulders meet and started licking and biting that area.

"S-shadow!~ Oh! Uggh! moaned and whimpered sonic as shadow sucked, licked, and bit on his collarbone, loving the feeling he was getting as shadow did it

While sonic was distracted by this shadow trailed his hand towards sonic's cock and gave it a nice squeeze as sonic gave out an loud moan, and shadow gave out an smirked and squeezed sonic's cock again getting another moan from the blue hedehog under him

Shadow trailed his kissed from his collarbone done to his nipples and and started bitting them and moved his hand up and down on sonic's cock, making him whimper in pleasure and he cumed all over shadow' hand and was panting from what happened.

"Wow." Was all sonic could say as he was still lost in the pleasure he felt from what shadow had done to him

"We're not done yet.' Shadow said as he took the bed sheet and tied sonic's hand to the bedboard so sonic wouldn't try to escape again and then started kissing sonic, while kissing kiss sonic, he stuck a finger inside sonic's butt, making him "whimper" in surprise as he started to move in and out.

Sonic not used to the feeling of something like a finger in his butt would sometimes wiggle around to get used to it. Then shadow stucked another finger in and started scissoring around inside sonic, looking for his sweet spot, Sonic was wiggling and moaning at what shadow was doing to him and wanted more.

Shadow kept moving aound inside sonic until he added an third finger and move round and in and out until sonic shouted his named and he knew he hit that bundle of muscles. He kept hitting that spot hard and faster making sonic scream and moan out loud.

"Shadow! Shadow! More! Ummm...Ohh! Sonic moaned and scream, making him cum all over his and shadow's stomach

"You bette brace youself, sonic because this is going to be a bumpy ride." Said as he lined his cock with sonic butt and got ready to go

"Whaa?" was all sonic could say when shadow plunged his cock all the way into sonic's butt and making him scream in surprise and pain.

"S-S-Shadow, I-it hurts cried sonic, feeling the pain in his butt and wanting shadow to pull out, to make it stop already.

"Its alright, sonic, you just need to relax and wait a moment and it'll start feeling good." Replied Shadow as he didn't move and wait for sonic to say move.

After a few minutes the pain started turning into pleasure, "O-ok, you can move shadow." Sonic as he look up at shadow and nodded his head to go.

Shadow bends down and softly kissed sonic on the lips and then started to slowly move in and out of sonic.

"Ahh~ ohh!" F-faster! Moaned out sonic.

Shadow did what sonic wanted and went faster hitting the bundle of muscles and making sonic moan. Shadow went from his lips to his neck and started sucking on it and then grabbed sonic cock and pumped it, while also fucking him into the bed making his scream his name.

"Ahh! Oh...Yes! Right there...Shadow! Moaned and whimpered Sonic, as shadow went faster and harder and the fire raging in his cock increase more and more as shadow kept ponding into him.

"Oh..Sonic...Ughh! Your so fucking tight!" Shouted Shadow as he kept sucking his neck and pumping his cock as he thrust and pounded into sonic ass hitting his sweet spot over and over. Both getting closer to releasing soon.

"S-shadow, I'm going to cum! Sonic whimpered out

"M-me too, let's do it together! Moaned out shadow as I he kept keep going

SHADOW! Shouted/Moaned out Sonic as he cumed all over their stomach again

SONIC! Moaned out Shadow as he did a few more thrusts into sonic and then cum and filled sonic up sonic tight ass up and then pulled out and layed next to sonic and put the covers over them both.

Sonic cuddled up to shadow and blushed, " I-I love y-you, shadow." Sonic said quickly pecking shadow on the lips and going back to cuddling into shadow's chest fur, blushing from it.

Shadow chuckled and kiss sonic on the forehead, "I love you too, sonic." Replied Shadow cuddling up with sonic.

Sonic smiled and drifted off to sleep exhausted from what happened. Shadow watched sonic go to sleep and soon followed and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I still hear your voice when_  
 _you sleep next to me_  
 _I still feel your touch in_  
 _my dreams_

Desert's Pov

Desert was walking to the park to meet her boyfriend Shadow. She was so excited! They were going on a date today. They haven't been on one in a while, since shadow is always on a mission because of G.U.N. So he finally got the day off and wanted th take her out, since its been awhile they went out.

 _Forgive me my weakness_  
 _But I don't know why_  
 _Without you it's hard to_  
 _survive..._

She arrived at the park and started looking for her shadow. She looked everywhere, until she finally found him, but he was kissing someone else, this made her angry and sad. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face and told him off and ran away crying. She ran all the way home, with a broken heart.

 _'Cos everytime we touch_  
 _I get this feeling_

She remebers the first time they meet, both trying to steal a chaos emerald from Eggman, to complete their mission, they keep sorta meeting like that and how they feel in love. She remembers all the touches and cuddles they shared. It made her cry more.

 _And everytime we kiss_  
 _I swear I can fly_

She remembers all the times they would kiss each other, all the times she would laugh and be around him, she didn't understand, why he did it.

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast_  
 _I want this to last_  
 _Need you by my side!_

Shadow' Pov

I was meeting my girlfriend desert here in the park for a picnic today as a date. Since we don't do much stuff together, since I'm almost always doing a mission for G.U.N. But I finally got a break and set up this date for us to do together.

I got to the park but she wasn't there yet. So I sat on a nearby bench and wait for her, when this girl came up to me and started trying to seduce me, I just igored her, then she suddenly kissed. I was surprised and couldn't move, I was able to move again when I heard an angry and sad shout and a sting on my cheek. I realized what happen, but desert was already gone. I left the park looking for desert to explain myself to her.

 _'Cos eveytime we touch_  
 _I feel the static_

I must find her and apologies to her for what happened. I will always love only her. I can still remember and feel what we did together, rhe connection we have for each other. I will find her.

 _And everytime we kiss_  
 _I reach for the sky_

I looked everywhere, I looked at the sky and remembered the first time we kissed. I stopped looking at the sky and startes looking again. I looked everywhere but her house so I went there and heard her crying. I knocked on the door,but she didn't come answer it. With the door unlocked I walked to her room and hugged her, she just layed there and cried, so I explained what happened.

 _Can't you hear my heart beat slow_  
 _I can't let you go_  
 _I want you in my life..._

No one's Pov

"Desert, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, please! It wasn't what you thought it was! Let me explain, please! Asked/Pleaded Shadow as he hugged desert to his chest and wiped away her tears

Desert glared at him but let him explain what happened, if she didn't like what she heard then she's kicking his ass and then dumping him for hurting her like this.

"I went to the park waiting for you when I didn't see you there, so I wait for you when that girl came up to me and started talking to me but I ignored her and kept waiting for you, and then out of nowhere she kissed me and it shocked me since I wasn't expecting it and then you came." Shadow cried/ explained in one go

Desert looked into shadow's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth, that and she never saw shadow cry or pleaded before so she knew he was telling the truth and she gav him a smie. "I believe you shadow. " she replied

Shadow kissed her passionately and she kissed back. Shadow then started kissing down her cheek bone towards her collarbone and started licking and sucking on it, getting moan from her as he did.

"Ohh...Shadow." Desert Moaned out as shadow attacked her neck

Shadow attacking her neck, which made her whimpered and him give a small chuckle. He then looked at desert, "do you want to go that far, desert?" Asked shadow

"Yes, shadow." She replied as she nuzzled him to continue what he was doing.

"Alright then." He said as he went back to sucking and licking her neck, making her moan out. As he did that he slowly took her shirt off and uncliped her bra. After that was done he used one hand to play with her boobs, which made her moan even more.

"Ahh!" Desert moaned out

"You, like that?" Asked Shadow in a deep, husky voice

"Yes! Moan Desert

Shadow smirked and then stopped playing with her boobs and then took her skirt and underwear off and slowly pushed a finger into her womanhood making desert moan again, he slowly started pushing in and out making her scream and maoning mess.

Ohh...Ahhh...Yes! Moaned Desert

Shadow then stopped sucking and licking her neck and started sucking on her boob making her give a groan, then shadow added another finger and went in deeper making her scream in pleasure.

"Ohh...Shadow! Groaned out Desert, she getting close to cumming

Shadow pulled his finger out of desert and stopped sucking her boobs and lowered himself to her vigina and stuck is tongue in and started moving and licking and tasting her and making her nothing but an moanig mess.

"Yes! Shouted Desert in pleasure as she released in shadow's waiting mouth.

Shadow licked all the cum off his face, Mmm, that was tasty." Replied Shadow as he got up and lined up his cock with her womanhood and got ready to thrust.

Desert blushed at what he said and then gave him a passionate kiss as he thrust into making her stop kissing him and scream out in pain and have tears run down her face

Shadow heard her scream in pain and stopped all moment and wait for her to say when he can move so she doesn't feel anymore pain

Desert kept still for a few mintues and then took a deep breathe and relaxed her muscles so she wouldn't be in pain, as she did this, it went from to pleasure and nodded her head at shadow, "you can move now, shadow." She moaned

Shadow started moving in and out looking for that tight ring of muscles, until desert gave a yell and he knew he had found it and start going faster and pounding into her.

"Shadow! Faster...Oohh...harder...right there...yes...mmmm! Desert Moaned

"Oh, yeah, your so nice and tight,mmm! Groaned out shadw as he went even faster and harder making desert moan and scream out in bless and pleasure

"Yes..Shadow!" Moaned/Screamed Desert as she felt herself gettig closer to releas

"Ahh...ohh! Groaned/Moaned Shadow as he could feel himself getting closer

"I about to cum, shadow!" Ahhh~ Moaned out Desert

"Mmmm~ Me too, let's do it together! Moaned Shadow

After a few more thrust Desert cummed, screaming Shadow's name, "Ahhh! SHADOW! She loudly moaned as she camed all over

After some more thrusts and Shadow feeling her squeeze his cock, he cummed too, "Ohhh! Desert! Shadow moaned out, filling desert up with his cum, then pulled out and land next to deset.

Desert looked at shadow, "that was great." She said as she kissed him on the lips, "I love you shadow." She said as she cuddles up to shadow and fell asleep.

Shadow looked at Desert and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, desert." Shadow said as he covered them both up with the covers and cuddles up to desert ad went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadix sat at her house listening to music while waiting for sonic to come back from his run. She was so into the music she started to sing it to.

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_  
 _Remember me for Centuries_

She kept singing not even knowing her boyfriend sonic had came back from his ran and was just standing their watching as she sings to the music she has playing

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_  
 _No, its nothing wrong with me_  
 _The kids ar all wrong, the storys all off_  
 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on, let me in_  
 _Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_  
 _And this is supposed to match_  
 _This darkness that you felt_  
 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Sonic kept watching her sing and dance to music she was listening to without a care in the world and smiles at her happiness.

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remeber me for Centuries_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_  
 _Remember Me For Centuries_

Sonic then taped her on her shoulder and she jumped and truned to see sonic and started to blush at being seen singing and danceing

"S-sonic!? W-where y-you watching me!?" Shadix asked still with a blush across her muzzle

Sonic chuckles. "Yes I did and you sound amazing." He said as he kissed her cheek

"T-thanks." Shadix replies blushing redder

Sonic then took Shadix by the hands and lead her to her bedroom started kissing her passionately on the lips. Making her moan in the kiss.

"Mmmm." Shadix moan as Sonic explored her mouth

Sonic and Shadix pulled back from the kiss to breathe leaving just a trail of silva connecting them and then gose back to kissing with each other and Sonic rubbing her back and then start to take her shirt off.

He then kisses down her neck and to her boobs and started bitting and licking her nipple making her moan out loudly and keep doing it

"Ahh...Ohhh." Moaned Shadix as Sonic attacks her nipples and boobs making her moan more louder

Shadix rubs up against Sonic making her womanhood moving over his cock making him groan at the feeling while he plays with your boobs.

Sonic then took her pants and underwear off and start rubbing his cock against her vigina making her moan out loud and moaning for more.

Sonic kissed Shadix passionately and then shoved his cock in vigina, making her whimper and screamed out in pain

"I-it hurts!" Shadix whimpers with tears going down her face

Sonic strocked her hair, "It's alright, just relax and the pain will go away." Sonic Replies nuzzling into her neck, waiting for her to relax

Shadix took a deep breathe and then exhale and relaxed herself and then nodded towards Sonic to start moving and he did. He started slowy while licking her neck and going in and out making her moan

"Mmmm...o-ohhh." Shadix moans pushing forward wanting Sonic to go faster

"A-ahh!" Sonic groans loving the feel around his cock, and started moving faster and harder making them both moan and groan, until he hits her pleasure spot in her, making her scream out in pleasure

"R-right t-there...O-ohhhh! Shadix moans as Sonic kept hitting that spot over and over, making her moan and scream loudly in pure bliss and pleasure

"I-I'm about to cum!" Shadix moans loudly as she feels herself getting closer as he kepts pounding into at a fast pace, making them moan

"M-me too! Let's do it together!" Sonic groans out moving faster and harder, as she nods her head giving out loud moans

Sonic kisses Shadix on the lips and Shadix kiss back. With a few more thrusts they both came screaming each otber names, "Sonic! Shadix!" They both moans as Shadix cums all over Sonic cock and Sonic spill his seeds into Shadix.

Sonic pulls out making them both moan and then lays next to her and they both cuddles together, "I love you Shadix" Sonic said nuzzling her cheek

"I love you too, Sonic!" Shadix said cuddling up to him as they both went to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Sapphire had invited her boyfriend shadow over so they could play some video games, snice he didn't have any mission for today. Sapphire then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it and it was shadow.

"Hello, my black rose." Said Shadow giving Sapphire a blackrose flower

Sapphire blushed, T-thanks, Shadow." She said taking the rose from him and putting it behind her ear and opening the door more to let him in.

"So what we doing today, my sweet rose?" Asked Shadow as he walk in the house and went towards to living and sat on the couch

"Well I found this game on the Internet, called Five Nights At Freddy's we could play together and then maybe watch a movie too." Sapphire replies sitting next to him

"Alright, lets play this game then." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Sapphire nodded with a blush on her face and went upstair to get her laptop so they can play it on their. She then comes back and hands the laptop to shadow and tell him to click the icon and start playing the game since she downloaded it already.

They started playing it listened to the phone guy as he tell them what to do and what happened at Freddy's Pizzara. They start playing by watching the camera to check on and keep an eye on the animatronics. After a little while they got though night 1 and went on two night 2. Night 2 was a little harder then day 2, with them only getting jumped scared twice.

They kept playing the game going though the night with a jumped scare from bonnie and foxy once in a while. They was on night 4, which was kinda hard, with them kept losing power or getting jumped scared by freddy and foxy. But they was able to beat Night 4.

They was on the last level of the game, Nigh 5. Which was the hardest one. With bonnie, freddy, and chica alway coming and then keeping a close eyes on foxy it was hard, but they made it. As they was about to play the game all over again a loud boom was heared, making both Sapphire and Shadow jump in surprise at the sudden loud noise, with them being so focus on the game on the computer.

 **BOOOM!**

After that they could here rain coming down and looked out the windows to see rain coming down and see lightning in the sky as it started thunder stoming outside

 **BOOOOM!**

The thunder went, making Sapphire jump some and then look at shadow, "it looks like ya staying the night over here, shadow." She said glaring out the window at the pouring rain, not liking thunder or lightning.

Shadow looks at Sapphire and sees her glaring, "What's wrong?" He asked her while looking outside too.

"I don't like thunder and lightning." She replies still glaring at rain outside and not noticing the smirk that appeared on Shadow face

"Oh really~" Shadow said in a sexy voice and then start nibbling on Shappire ear, making her give out a low moan and making Shadow smirk widen

Sapphire moans as shadow nibbles her ear, "S-shadow...o-ohhh..s-stop." She moans while trying to get him to stop but the pleasure was a little to distracting and see couldn't focus well.

"Nope!~" He purrs in her ear and then started nibbling and licking her neck making her moan even more as he quickly found the sweet spot on her neck. He then picks her up and heads towards her bedroom and lays her on the bed and get on top of her and start attacking her neck again while taking her shirt off.

"Mmmm." She moans as she moves her neck some so he'll have more room

Shadow smirked against her neck and started bitting it gently and giving it small licks while he took her bra off and started playing with her nipples and boobs and attacking her neck, making her moan even louder than before.

Shadow then took her skirt and panties off and started grinding his cock against her vigina, making them both moan with pleasure

Sapphire moans loudly in pleasure and cums all over shadow's cock, moaning his name as she did and then kissed him passionately on the lips making them moan again.

Shadow then lined his cock with her vigina and quickly pushed all the way in and stoped moving knowing it Sapphire was in pain by her whimpers and moans of pain

"It hurts!" Sapphire whimpers out with tears in her eyes

Shadow rubs her ears, getting a small purr from her, " It's alright. Just take your time." He said in a comforting tone of voice to calm sapphire down

She nodded and took deeps breathes to help her relax, after a few minutes it wasn't that painful and she nodded her head for shadow to move, "You can move now." Sapphire aid giving a small smile and kiss on the cheek so he'll know she was alright.

Shadow nods and start moving slowly and kiss her, both moans into the kiss feeling pleasure. He then start nibbling her sweet spot on her neck while moving at different angles, looking for her sweet spot inside of her. He found it when Sapphire scream in pleasure and was squeezing his cocking and making him moan in pleasure too.

"S-Shadow! F-faster...ohhhhh...h-harder...ahhhhh!" Sapphire moans loudly as he kept hitting that sweet spot inside her and getting so much pleasure.

"A-aaahhh...S-so...mmmm...T-tight!" Moans Shadow as he did want she wanted and moved aster and harder, making her scream really loud in pleasure and making the feeling in the pit of her stomach increase as he keeps pounding into her.

I-I'm close, Shadow!" She moans out

"M-Me too, lets do it together!" He groans out moving faster and harder and she nods ad moans in pleasure

With a few more hard and fast thrust, they both cums, screaming each other name, "Shadow! Sapphire!"they both moans out, sapphire cumming all over shadow cock and shadow spilling his seeds deep inside her making them both moan. After they were done he pulls out, making them both moan again. Shadow then lays next to Sapphire and they both cuddle with each other and then go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Starlight invited espio and sonic over her house to hang out. They get got there and sat down in the living room. "Hey, guy!" Said Starlight!

"Hello, Star!" Said Sonic

Hello, my sweet star!" Said Espio as he kissed starlight on the lips

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Sonic

"I have a new game for my xbox 360, called Micheal Jackson, that we can play. Replied Starlight

"Cool!" Shouted Sonic, excited to play the game, Espio just crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Ok, its a dancing/singing game, you two are dancing while I sing in it." Starlight explained as she put the game in the xbox 360 and set everything up for them to play.

"Ok, espio your on my right and sonic you on my left." She said as she stayed in the middle and espio moved to the right and sonic to the left. "So, what song should we do?" Asked Starlight

"Oh! Let's do Beat It! Shouted Sonic as he waved his hands around excitedly, ready to play

"Ok, we'll do that." Said Starlight as she picked the song and it loaded and then the game started

It stared with them doing the differnt dance moves that micheal jackon shows on the screen, with sonic getting perfect, and espio getting good and perfects, it then started with the singing which they lets starlight do since she likes to sing and know how to sing.

 _They told him don't you_  
 _ever come around here_  
 _Don't wanna see your face_  
 _you better disappear_

 _The fire in their eyes and_  
 _their words are really clear_  
 _So beat it, just beat it_

 _You better run, you better_  
 _do what you can_  
 _Don't wanna see no blood,_  
 _don't be a macho man_

 _You wanna be tough,_  
 _better do what you can_  
 _So beat it, but you_  
 _wanna be bad_

After that they started doing the dance moves on the screen, while beat it echo as they try there best to copy and move like in the game, after a while the singing starts up again and they stop and let starlight sing.

 _They're out to get you,_  
 _better leave while you can_  
 _Don't wanna be a boy, you_  
 _you wanna be a man_

 _You wanna stay alive,_  
 _better do what you can_  
 _So beat it, just beat it_

 _You have to show them that_  
 _you're really not scared_  
 _You're playin' with your life,_  
 _this ain't no truth or dare_

 _They'll kick you, then they_  
 _beat you_  
 _Then they'll tell you it's_  
 _fair_  
 _So beat it, but you wanna be_  
 _bad_

It started up the dancing again and they were doing fine with starlight in the lead with sonic and espio right behind her and catching up, they keep going until the singing begins to come back on and starlight gets ready to sing and hopes she can beat them.

 _Just beat it, beat it_  
 _beat it, beat it_  
 _No wants to be_  
 _defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and_  
 _strong is your fight_  
 _It dosen't matter who's_  
 _wrong or right_

With all the singing done, they just continue to do the dance moves until the song end and then pose as the take a picture at the end of the song.

"Whew,that was exhausting but it was so fun!" Said Starlight as she headed to the kitchen to get them drinks so they can rest for a little while.

" Yeah, it was!" Shouted Sonic

"It was fun." Repied Espio

Starlight walked back into the room with some bottles of water and gave them to sonic and espio and then drank her water and sat next to espio.

"We can play another round and then you guys can head home." Said Starlight as she set it up again and turned to them

Sonic and Espio nodded their heads and they played another round until it started to get late and they stopped playing and sonic had went home and it was only Starlight and Espio left.

"Now, that me and you are alone, we can have some fun." Espio said seductively as he kissed starlight on the lips and went down her cheekbone to her neck and started licking it, making starlight moan a little

"Ohhh~" moan out starlight

Espio smired against her neck and kept licking and sucking on it, making her moan more before he started kissing her and then picked her up and went to her room, to have their fun, he got in her room and sat her on the bed and stopped kissing her and attack her neck again.

"Ahhh...Ohhh!" Moan Starlight

As eapio attacked her neck he took her shirt off and went from her neck to her boobs and sucked on them while he worked on her skirt and underwear

"Mmmm mm~ Espio! She moan

Espio trailed the kisses down her boobs and past ner stomach, all while making her moan at all the pleasure she was feeling, and finally stopped at her womandhood and stucked his tongue in and moved it around making her moan loudly in pleasure

"Ahhh! M-more!" She moan out loudly, subconsciously pushing forward and spreading her legs so he'll hav free more room

Espio did as she wanted and moved faster and stuck and finger in there with his tonuge still in there and moved around and made his tonuge go in and out and hmmmed, making her moan his named and cumed.

"Ohhh...Espio!" Starlight moan loudly as she cumed in his face

Espio licked the cum off his face and hand, "Mmm, yummy, you taste good." Espio said husky and seductively as he lined his cock with her vigina

Starlight blushed at what espio said and then braced herself for whas about to happen

Espio quickly pushed all the way in and then stop as staright screamed in pain.

"I-it hurts, espio! She cried in pain as tears rolled her face

"Its alright, just tell me when to move, ok." Said Espio as he strocked her hair and wait for her to calm down.

Starlight took a deep breathe and relaxed herself and as she did that the pain slowly turn into pleasure and she nodded her head, "o-ok, espio you can move now." She said as she move a little and moaned at the feeling of being full

"Ohhh~" moaned starlight

Espio started moving in and out while sucking on her boobs, making her moan in pleasure

"Ahhh...you feel...so good!" Groaned Espio as he moved a little faster

"Ohhh...m-more...ahh...f-faster! Moaned Starlight

Espio did as she wanted and started pounding in her and moving faster making her moan and scream as he did,"you like that, hmm!?" He said as he went harder and faster, making then both close to release

"Yeah...Espio!" She shouted/moaned in pleasure as she cumed all over his cock and the bed

Espio could feel her squeeze his cock and did a few more thrust and then filled her up with his cum, then pulled out and layed next to her

"I love you espio." She smiled and said and cuddles up to him and pull the covers over them

"Love you too, starlight." Replied Espio as he cuddles up to starlight, and then they both went to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Silver decided to take his girlfriend Dorito out on a date today. Since she likes to swim, he found an lake they could go to and have a swim and an picnic there. Silver went to go get her for their little get to together and hopes she likes it. Silver arrives at her house with the picnic basket and knocked on the door and waits.

Dorito open the door and saw her boyfriend Silver, "Hello Silvy!" She said giving him an kiss on the cheek, making a blush appear on his muzzle and making her giggles at him for being so cute.

"Come in." She replies letting him I her house ad then turned to him, "So what brings ya over for today?" Asked Dorito as she looked at Silver

"Well, I wanted to take you on a date today! We going to have a picnic and then go for a swim so grab a swimming suit!" Silver Replies with a sweet smile and waiting for Dorito to agree and then they can leave

Dorito giggles, "Sure darling! Just let me finish getting ready and then we can go!" She said heading towards the upstair!

"Sure!" Replies Silver as he watched Dorito disappear up the stair and wait for her to get done so they can get started on their date.

A few minutes later Dorito came downstairs, her brown, black tipped hair was curled a little making her green eyes sparkle. She had on cowboy boots, some ripped blue denim jeans, white gloves, a white shirt with a black sports bra underneath and a blue denim blue jean jacket and a cowboy hat on. And a brown bag in her hand with her swim gear in it.

Silver blushed looking at her,"Wow, you look amazing! So beautiful! " Silver said as she walks down the stairs with a blush on her muzzle

"T-thanks Silvy!" She said blushing red as she leans over to him and give him another kiss on the cheek which makes him blush even more.

"A-alright t-then, lets go." He said grabing her hand and then using his power so they can fly there and took her to a small clearing with a small lake near it.

"Wow silvy! Its beautiful here!" Dorito said walking towards the lake and puttig her hand in it and moving her hand back and forth making the water ripples some.

Silver watches Dorito for a second and then get the picnic basket and get the blanket out and spread it across the ground so when their ready to eat the can do so.

Silver then took his shoes and and gloves off and slipped some trunks on and went over to the lake and slipped into the water and started moving around. Then went towards Dorito. "Come in the water!" He said smiling at her.

"Sure, let me get changed." She said as she took her shirt and pants off to show a blue swim suit and then folded her clothes and put them in her bag and put it by the picnic and then and ran and jumped into the lake and making a big splash that hit silver.

They played in th he water. Chasing and slpashing each other and just having until. They played until they got hungry and ate the food in the picnic basket, which was sandwiches, chips, soda, and cookies. They finished eating and waited a little before getting back in the water. After a few hours it stared to get dark and they both headed back to Dorito house

"Toay was fun, Silvy!" Dorito said putting her bag down on the couch

"Yeah, it was." Silver Replies

Dorito went up stairs to change out of her swim suit and didn't know Silver had followed her because he used his powers to stay slience.

She took her swim suit off when Silver appeared in front of her and kissed her on the lips and messed with her boobs, making her moan into the kiss. He then lead her to her bed and got on top of her and started grinding on her making her moan more. He quickly too his gloves, shoes, and trunks off and then started attacking her neck.

"Oo-ohhh...Mmmmm." Dorito moans out as Silver was rubbing his cock against against her vigina, hands messaging her boobs, and him nibbling and licking on her sweet spot on her neck. She was moaning and screaming from all the pleasure she was feeling.

"O-ohh...y-yes! M-more...mmmm...silver! She moan loudly

Silver moans and pants, "A-ahhh...mmmm!" He moans out

Dorito screamed in pleasure and couldn't take and cums all over Silver's cock leaving her panting and moaning as she cum for the first time.

Silver then lines his cock with her vigina and quickly pushed all the way in and then stop and stay still when he heard Dorito whimper in pain.

Silver nuzzles against Dorito cheek to help her calm down, "Its all right." He said, as she started to relax and then nodded her head for him to move, "You can move now." She said. Silver nodded and started to push in and out slowly making them both moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh...M-More...Silver!" Moans Dorito as silver hit the sweet spot inside her. After hearing her scream in pleasure started hitting that spot faster and harder making them both moan and scream in pleasure, them both moan and them getting closer to release soon.

"A-ahhh...Sooo...Tighhht!" Moan Silver as he did a few more thrust and the both came and screaming each other name, "Silver! Dorito!" They both scream with Dorito cumming over Silver cock and Silver spilling his seeds deep inside of Dorito. Silver then pulls out making them moan again then layed by Dorito.

"I love you, Silver." Said Dorito giving Silver a nuzzle on the cheek

Silver nuzzle back, "I love you to, Dorito." Silver said as he wraps his arms around and they both snuggles together and went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tae was wondering the forest after chasing her boyfriend here after he he said he had to do something and he was looking nervous, so she went after him to make sure he was doing alright. She see him a few feet in front of her and walks towards him, wondering why he ran into the woods.

She walks up to sonic who is crouched down on the ground,"Sonic? Are you ok?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, "T-Tae, r-run ughh a-away!" Sonic said in pain as he started clawing at the ground, "No! You need help! Your in pain!" She shouted as she looked at him, "Ughhh! Sonic shouted in pain as his fur got darker and longer, his tail got longer, he got bigger and got patches on light blue and white fur. He then grew fangs and claws.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" Tae asked looking him over and petting his soft fur, "This is all eggman fault, he tried to control the a dark gaia and this happened during it I thought it was gone but I guess not." Sonic said looking away from Tae, "wow." was all Tae said. "So dose this happen every night and is this why you always leave at night." Tae asked as he nods his head. "But why did't you tell me?" Tae asked a littl angry at sonic for not telling her sooner.

"I was afraid I'll hurt you, sometimes I loose control and have almost hurt some people and I don't what'll happen if you were around me while I'm like this and I also thought you wouldn't like me anymore." He said wth his ears lowered. Tae kisses his muzzle, "Oh sonic I would never leave you, I love you too much to do anything like that she said as scratched at his fur. Sonic tail wags at that and gets very happy and ends up pinning Tae to the ground and licking her face.

Him have such a big and long tongue he ends up licking her neck which made her moan. Se put a hand over her mouth and blushed at what came out her mouth. She looked at sonic and he had a smirk on his face and kept on licking her neck and bitting it very gentle getting moans from her and he did. He then kissed her sticking his tongue in his mouth and explore the inside of her mouth making her moan into the kiss.

He then went to her clothes about to rip it off until she stop him and he looked at her. "Don't rip my clothes or I won't have nothing to wear and people could see me." Tae yelled as she took her clothes off and sonic growling at idea of someones else seeing his mate naked. Tae turned to his pet his head and calmed him down. He then pins her back down.

Sonic start licking her neck again making her moan out loud. He starts bitting it leaving love bits and making her moan even more. He then trails he tongue down to her breast and startd lapping and bitting at her nipples making her moan even more louder in pleasure. He then gets on top and her and lines cock with her vigina and pushes all the way in very quickly and then stop as Tae screamed in pain.

"It ok. Try to relaxe." Sonic said as he nuzzles and lick Tae's neck to help calm her down, it was helping. Tae took deep breathes to help her relax, after a few mintues of this it worked and she was relaxed and nods for him to move, "You can moved now." She said moaning a little. He nods his head and start to move in and out slowly and Tae start moanig lowly as she it really started to feel good.

Sonic keeps moving in and out looking for Tae's sweet spot while also licking and biting on her neck with her moaning as he did when she screamed in pleasure. He smirked knowing he finally found it and started to go faster and harder on that same spot making her scream at all the pleasure she was getting and then pulled sonic down for a kiss and explore his mouh making them both moan out in pleasure.

"Ohhh...yes..Sonic!" Tae moans out as he keeps going in and out of her, "Grr...So tight...ahh! He moans/pants out and he gose faster and harder into her making them both moan and scream out in pleasure."I'm getting close, sonic!" Tae moans out as he pounded into her, "Grrrr..Me too...Ugghh...Let's do it together!" He growls/moans going even faster and harder and they both release screaming each other name. "Sonic! Tae!" They both screamed in pleasure as she released on sonic's cock and sonic released deep inside her making them both moan out and he then pulls out making them moan again and he lays next to her.

"I love you sonic." Tae said as she cuddles into his thick fur for warmth

"I love you too, Tae." Sonic said cuddling back and they both went to sleep together.


	16. Chapter 16

At G.U.N. Base

"Alright the mission today for is to get into Eggman's base and steal the chaos emerald he has there! Got it!" Said the commander

"Sure, hun." Replies Rouge

"Yes." Subwoofer replies coldly

"After you get the chaos emerald I want you to destroy the base! How you do it, I don't care, just destroy it." He said making them leave his office

Rouge turns to Subwoofer, "Looks like you get to blow something up today." Rouge said smirking

"Yeah." Subwoofer replies with a smirk

They both left G.U.N. Base and heads towards 's Base to get the chaos emerald and destroy the base too.

Eggman's Base

They got to 's base and went though the vents to get inside the building and hides in the shadows so they won't be seen by Eggman's robots or security cameras.

They slowly made it to the room where the chaos emerald was, only to see he had four of them, but they had to disarmed the red laser first to get the emerald. They found a machine to turn off the laser. Rouge hacked it and the red laser disappeared. Subwoofer went to grab it when a alarm went off after he picked them up.

He ad Rouge looked at each other and ran out the room and down the hall. Destroying any robots in their way and Subwoofer leaving explosive as they ran. They got to the exit and ran/fly away. They went far as they could and then turned around back to Eggman's base.

Subwoofer smirked and then pressed a button on his wrist and then the base started blowing up! Hearing nothing bt loud Boooms! As it exploded up in fire and smoke. Then subwoofer went over to rouge and gave her a passionate kiss before moving bak and heading back towards G.U.N. Base and leaving a blushing bat behind.

Back At G.U.N. Base

They got back to gun and explain how the mission went and gave him the four chaos emeralds. They both was done for the day. Subwoofer leads rouge to his house for some fun and alone time together after a days long mission.

Subwoofer's house

Sbwoofer lead Rouge to his room amd layed her and the bed and then took his gloves and shoes off and got on top of rouge and started licking the swet spot on her neck making her moan and him to smirk against her neck and kept licking and nibbling at her neck.

While he was attacking her neck, she took her boot off and lead his hand to the zipper on the back of her outfit and had him take it off of her, leaving her nake for him. He then started bitting her again while he massages her boobs, making her moan out loud at the pleasure she was feeling.

Subwoofer then started sucking her nipples giving her more pleasure and then trailed down to her vigina and stuck his tongue in and started licking around her vigina, making her moan louder feeling all the pleasure, he then moved in and out and all around and went deeper inside making wiggles amd moan in pleasure, making the feeling in the pit of her stomach increase until she finally busted, screaming Subwoofer name and cumming in his face while he licked it up making her moan more.

Subwoofer then kissed rouge so she can taste herself and explore the inside of her mouth making them both moan. Subwoofer then lined his cock up with rouge's vigina and quickly pushed all the way in.

Rouge winches, "Damn! Its hurts!" She said with some tears in her eyes and took deep breathes to help her to relax, after a few minutes the pain slowly went away and she pushed down on his cock wanting him to move, "M-move!" She said giving a low moan.

He nods and start to go in and out slowly, making them both moan out loud,"Ahhh!" Moans Rouge as Suwoofer moves in and out looking for her sweet spot. He finally found it when she scream in pleasure and begs for more. "Ohhh...Tight...So good! Moans Subwoofer as he went harder hitting rouge's sweet spot making her moan even louder. "O-ohhh...yeah...m-more..! Moans Rouge as she wraps her legs around subwoofer waist and pushed forward and he pushes back getting more pleasure.

They both could feel that feeling in the pit of their stomach getting strong. So subwoofer went faster and harder making rouge scream in pleasure, with the feeling build more. After a few more fast and hard thrust their both came screaming each other name, "Subwoofer! Rouge!" They both screamed with rouge cumming over subwoofer's cock and subwoofer spilling his seeds deep inside her making him moan at the feeling. He pull out making them both moan and then layed next to rouge.

"I love you Subwoofer!" Said Rouge with a smile and cuddles him

"I love you too Rouge!" Subwoofer said as he nuzzle and snuggles each other and gose to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

Zz and Knckles was exploreing Angel Island, they found an cave full of crystaland then eventually found and river and waterfall. They tooked a break from walking and played in the lake and in and out the water fall. They then got dry and ate some graped and apples and then went back to exploring. They looked at nature all around them until they found an flower field and Zz decided she wanted to pick some flower. They stayed at the flower field a little longer before heding back towards the Master Emerald Shrine before it ends up missing or something.

They sit there in silence with Knuckles keep looking at Zz with a blush on his cheeks. He then moves next to her and tap her shoulder, she turns around and knuckles kisses her on the lips. Zz kissed back and then Knuckles licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opens her mouth and he sweeps his tongue all through her mouth making her moan into the kiss. They pulled away from air, both with blushes on their muzzles. Knuckles then picked Zz up and took her to his hut next to the Master Emerald ad took her to his room and then pins her to the bed and start kissing her again.

Knuckles trails his kisses down to her neck o started sucking on it looking her soft spot which he found when she started to moan so he kept sucking leaving a love bit there and dose the same thing to the other side of her neck making her moan and wiggles around at the pleasure sure was getting.

Knuckles stops making her whimper and him to smirk, he then took Zz clothes off ad then his own ad started to kiss her again while one hand plays with her breast making her moan even louder she start grinding her vigina against his cock making him moan out too. Je then trails his too her breast and start kissing them and then gently bit them making her gasp and then moan. He keeps doing it making arch her back some in pleasure. He then take one hand and start to pinch her other breast making her moan moan.

He goee to her neck and licks it a few time then kissed her passionately on the lips while his hands plays with her breast. He sticks his tongue in her mouth and explore it again making her moan in pleasure, "Ahhhh...ohhhh!" Moans Zz as Knuckles keeps playing with her breast. Zz then rubs her vigina around Knuckle's cock making him moan again, "Mmmmm...Ohhhhh! He moans out in pleasure.

He then stops kissing her which makes her whimpers again and then lines his cock with her vigina and the quicky pushes in making her scream in pain and for him to stop pushing in. "It hurts!" Zz said tears sliding down her cheeks. He used his hand and wipes the tears away, "Its alright. Calm down. Everything is ok." He said as he kissed her cheek and she nods. Zz takes deep breaths and gets her body to relax. A few more minutes of doing that and then pain started to go away and she nods her head for him to move,"alright you can move now, knuckles." She said. He nods his head and start moving.

Knuckles moves in and out in differnt angles looking for Zz sweet spot, as he do that Zz is moaning as the pain is replaced with pleasure then Knukles hit the spot deep inside her making her scream in plesure and want more of it, "Knuckles! Ooohhh!" Zz shouted in pleasure as she got pounded in. Knuckles kept hitting that spot over and over making them boh scream in pleasure. Zz spreads her legs so Knuckles can have more room. "Mmm..Baby! Ohhh! So tight!"Knuckles moans out as he keeps slaming into Zz making them moan and groan in pleasure.

"I'm getting close!" Zz shouted and then moans as he keeps slaming into her sweet spot. "Me too! Ugghh! Let's do it together!" Knuckles Shouted back as he went faster and harder making the moan louder and then they both released they load, screaming each othe name in pleasure. "Knuckles! Zz! They both moans as Zz cums on Knuckle's cock and some gets on the bed and Knuckles release deep inside of her and moans out. He then pulls out making them both moan again and then he lays next to her.

"I love you Knuckles." She said cuddling up to him and laying on his chest

"I love you too, Zz." He said cuddling back and wraping his arms around her and they both then gose to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Steel was meeting his girlfriend Fiona at the park today for a date. Going for a walk arond the park and then go out to get some food. Steel had just enter the park and started looking for his girlfriend to see if she made it there yet. He finally found her but what he saw made him growl in angry. Scourge was flirting with Fiona and he was going to make that green hedgehog pay and make sure he stay away from his girl.

He ran up to scourge and punched him in the face and bring hen kicked him in the stomach, "Stay away from my girl, hedgehog!" Steel said in an pissed of voice as he grabbed scourge by the quills and looked into his eyes and growls at him. Scourge nodded his head quickly scared. Steel then gave on last kick to the stomach and let scourge quills go and let him fall to the ground and turns to Fiona.

"You alright Fiona? He didn't do anything to ya?" Steel asked in a soft voice while looking Fiona ofer for an injuries ad then turn to scourge and growls and glares, "What are you still doing here? Leave!" Steel said with a growl and then turns back to Fiona.

"I'm alright, Steel! Thanks for making scourge leave." Fiona said kissing Steel cheek blushe and her to giggle at him blushing so hard, "Anything for you." Steel said with a wagging tail as he hugs Fiona and then grabbed her hand and walked around the park like they had planed to do. They talked and walked threw the park for a while until the stop for food and then continued walking for a hour more, take a small rest and then they headed to Steel's house. Steel took Fiona to his house and then lead her to him bedroom and then pinned her on the bed.

Steel then starts licking her neck looking for her soft spot, when she moans he knows he found it and sart nibbling and sucking on that spot, making her moan as he did. He stops and quickly took his and her clothes off and then went back to licking and nibbling at her neck. She moans and arch her back and rubs against him making them both moan out as they grinded against each other and both moans in pleasure.

"Mmm...Ahhh!" Fiona moans as she grinds up on steel wanting more pleasure, "ohhhhh...ughh!" Steel moans as he grinds back on Fiona and then kiss her and then trails the kiss to her beast and start bitting them and getting moans of pleasure from Fiona. He then use one hand to pinch her other breast making her moan louder as he plays with her breast.

Steel then lines up his cock with her vigina and quickly pushes all the way end, moaning as he pushed in and then stops when Fiona cries out in pain. Steel gently wipes the tears away and lovely kiss her, "It's alright my fox! Just relax." He said as he nuzzles their cheeks together. Fiona nods and start relaxing her body, after a few minutes she nods her head again and looks at Steel, "Mmm, you can move now." She said, Steel nods and start to move in an out slowly while nipping at her ears making Fiona moan in pleasure.

Fiona pushed foward wanting him to move faster, "Ohhh...Faster." Fiona moans and begs as she keep pushing foward on his cock making him moan as she did. He did what she wanted and started moving faster and harder, making her moans louder. Steel smirks at her and then start leaving love bits on her neck and licking her the soft spot on her neck, making her moan even louder.

Steel moves faster and harder, "Ummm...ohh...so nice and tight my fox,ughh!"Moans Steel moving in and out even faster and harder until he hits the spot inside Fiona making her scream out loud in pleasure, "Steel! Ohhh..mmm, yes!" Fiona screams in pleasure. Steel smirks and starts pounding into her even harder and faster making them both moans in pleasure.

Steel keeps moving in and out, hitting her sweet spot over and over making her cries, moans, and scream in pleasure, making them both get closer to release, I'm close, steel! Ohhh!" Moans Fiona as she was getting pounded into, "Me too...ahhhh...let's do it...ughhhh...together!" Steel moans out loud as he pounded into her a few more times and they both screamed each other name and in pleasure, "Steel! Fiona!" They both moans/shout in pleasure as Fiona cums all over Steel's cock and Steel spills his seeds deep inside her, moaning as it happened and then pulled out and layed next to Fiona.

"I love you Steel." Fiona said as she cuddles up to Steel

"I love you too, Fiona." Said Steel as he cuddles back and they both went to sleep 


	19. Chapter 19

AJ and Blaze was invited over to sonic to hang out for day. They was having a little get together party to catch up and have fun. AJ picked up blaze from her house and they head over to sonic's house. They knocked on the door and sonic answered and lets the in the house where they heads towards the living. We everyone was getting ready to play a game.

"Hello AJ and Blaze! Your just in time! We're about to play seven minutes in heaven!" Shouted Amy as she drag them towards the living room couch.

Rouge took out an hat, "ok, boys! Put a item that belongs to you in the hat!" Said Rouge as she gave the hat to sonic who put in a gold ring and then passed it to shadow who put a red chaos emerald, next was silver, he put in a silver ring, next was knuckles who put in a drawing of the master emerald, tails puts one of his tools in, scourge put his sunglasses in, and manic put in his drum necklace, and finally AJ put in a purple chaos emerald.

After they started the game. First it was Tae who pulled out the red chaos emerald and went in the closet with shadow, it went on like that. Sonic got paired up with Naya. Then it was tails and cream. Silver and amy. Rouge and knuckles. Then blaze pulled out the purple chaos emerald.

They went into the closet and sat down. "You got seven minutes!" Said Rouge as she locked the door. AJ looked at Blaze and smirked and kiss her on the lips and Blaze kissed back. AJ licked her bottome lip wanting entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth and had a tongue battle with he, with AJ winning and explore her mouth making Blaze moan some until they heard rouge again, "Times up!" She said unlocking the door. Lasty it was manic and scourge who went it and then the game was over.

They kept playing more games likes truth or dare and eating food or just relaxing and talking. They continue until it started to get dark and people started leaving. AJ grabbed Blaze hand and AJ took Blaze to his house since it was much closer then her was and let Blaze spend the night over.

AJ lead her to his bedroom and layed her on his and then started to kissing her neck making her moan. Leaving love bites over her neck and then kissed her passionately and then lick her bottom lip for entrance, she opened her mouth and let him explore her mouth, making her moan into the kiss. He then took both their clothes off and started playing with Blaze's breast.

AJ started lick one nipple and pinching the other one making Blaze moan louder, "O-ohhh...Mmmmm!" Blaze moans as he attacked her breast. She then started grinding and rubbing his cock with her vigina to tease him and makes him groan in pleasure, "A-ahhh...hmmmm!" AJ groans out as Blaze kept doing it. AJ then started nibbe on Blaze ears, making her purr in pleasure,"O-oohhh!"Blaze purrs/moans.

AJ then went from her ear to neck and starts nibbling and bitting it, leaving love bits all over her neck and making her moan out as he attacked her neck and then trails down to her breast and then started sucking and licking one while one hand rubbed the other making wiggles and moans at all the pleasure she was feeling.

"O-ohhh...mmmmm!" Moans Blaze

AJ smirks at Blaze, "You like that my little kitten?" AJ asked as he went back to sucking her breast

"Y-yes! Mmmmm." Blaze moans out loudly

AJ keeps doing it while his lines his cock with Blaze's vigina and then pushed all the way in fast and hard and stop when Blaze whimpers and screams in pain. AJ scratches her ears making her purr in pain, " It's all right my kitten, just relax." He said nuzzling her cheek and scratching her ear for comfort and to distract her from the pain. She nods her head and then take deeps breathes and relaxes her body and it became less pain and she nods her head for him to move,"AJ, you can start moving now." Blaze said moaning a bit.

AJ nods and kiss Blaze and then start moving in and out slowly, moaning as he did, he then moved fast at different angles looking for that sweet spot inside her. Blaze was moaning as he moved inside, her feeling all then pleasure, she then scream in pleasure as something inside her was hit, AJ smirked he found her sweet spot and started moving faster and harder in that same spot, making them both maon in pleasure.

Oh yes! M-more! Moans out Blaze as she spread her legs so AJ can have more room as he pounded into her,"D-damn your so nice and tight little kitten!" Moans AJ as he moves even faster and harder making Blaze scream louder in pleasure. He then kissed her passionately on the lips as he pounded into her making them both moan into the kiss.

"O-ohhhh...AJ...ahh...I'm close!" Blaze screamed in pleasure, feeling that knot in her stomach increase as he pounds into her, "Mmmm...M-me...ohhh...Too! L-let's doo...ughh..it together!" AJ moans as he moved in and out faster and harder until they both cumed and scream each other name in pleasure, "Oh, AJ! Ughh, Blaze! They both screamed as Blaze cums on AJ's cock and AJ cums deep inside Blaze. AJ then pulls out and lays next to each other.

"I love you, AJ!" Blaze Said as she cuddles up to him and purrs

"I love you too, Blaze!" AJ Said as he cuddles back and they both went to sleep


	20. Chapter 20

Zonic and Zhadow was on a mission to catch Scourge again. He broke out of prison again and they needed to get him back before he tries to cause some damage some where or attack sonic prime again. They must also round up some other prisoners he let loose while he escaped too. They rounded them all up. They just needed to catch scourge and they can go back to No Zone and relax and maybe go on a date.

After searching for a few hours they finally found him fighting sonic prime again. So we helped sonic prime fight scourge and then when he was knocked out and down we cuffed him and said goodbye to sonic prime and took scourge back to jail and relaxed for a little bit and then took a walked around the park and then found a little cake shop and went there for a walked around some more before taking a rest and then going out for dinner and then heads home for the day.

Zhadow leads Zonic to his room and and then walks towards the bed and pins Zonic to the bed and kissed him passionately and Zonic moans into the kiss and then Zhadow lips his bottom asking for entrance. Zonic opens his mouth and let's Zhadow explore every place inside his mouth, Zonic moaning as they kissed him. They separate for breath with nothing but a trail of silva connecting them.

They both the took their clothes off and went back to kissing each other. Zhadow then trailed his kisses to Zonic's neck and start licking it looking for his soft spot. He found it when Zonic moans out and he start sucking, nibbling, and licking that spot making Zonic moan out loud and arch his back making their cocks rub together making them moan out.

Zhadow keeps nibbling at Zonic neck while his hand grabs both their cocks and rubs them togther making them groan at what they were feeling. Zonic was moving his hips as Zhadow rubs their cocks together making loud noises slip from his mouth, "Ohhh...Zhadoww...mmm!" Moans Zonic as he kept moving his hips wanting more pleasure, "Ahhhh...Ughh!" Groan out Zhadow as he rubs their cocks together and Zonic moving his against his cock some.

He then stops which makes Zonic whimpers in needs and moves his hips. He then trails kiss from Zonic's neck to his chest and start gently biting his nipples and Zonic moan out. While doing that he sticks a finger in Zonic's tail hole and start moving around making Zonic moan more. Zhadow gose back and forth bitting and sucking on Zonic's nipples and moving his finger in and out of Zonic's tail hole making Zonic howl with pleasure.

Zhadow puts in two more finger making Zonic wince in pain and starts moving his finger around for his sweet spot inside him. Suddenly Zonic screams in pleasure, Zhadow smirks and and kepts hitting that spot over and voer making Zonic wiggles and scream in pleasure. He subconsciously pushes down on Zhadow's fingers gigving him more no pleasure. Zhadow pulls his fingers out which makes Zonic whimpr and quickly pushes his cock in Zonic's tail hole making him scream in pain and tears appears in his eyes.

Zhadow nuzzle Zonic and then kiss him on the lips,"Its alright! Just relax." Zhadow said calmly and sofly. Zonic nods his head and start relaxing his body, after a few minutes he was relaxed enough for Zhadow to move, "You can move now." Zonic replies panting a little. Zhadow nods and starts moving slowly aiming for Zonic's sweet spot making Zonic moan out.

"Ohhh...mmmmm..f-faster...mmm...Zhadow!" Moans Zonic as he spreads his legs giving Zhadow more room and as Zhadow pounds into his tail hole. Zhadow nods his head and gose in and out faster making them moan out loud, "ohhh...Zonic...ugghh...so damn...ohhh...tight!" Groans out Zhadow as he gose in and out of Zonic's ass fast and hard, both getting closer to rekease. "I'm close...mmmm...Zhadow!" Zonic as he pushes forward on Zhadow's cock making them moan loudly. "M-me too...let's dooo...it...ahhhh...together!" Moans Zhadow as he gose faster and harder into Zonic's ass. They both scream each other names in pleasure and cums. "Zhadow! Zonic!"they both moans out as they cums. Zonic cums all over the bed and Zhadow cums deep inside of Zonic making the both groan out. Zhadow then pulls out and lays next to Zonic.

"I love you Zhadow." Zonic said kissing his cheek and giving him a nuzzle

"I love you too, Zonic." Zhadow said nuzzling him back and then the two go to sleep


	21. Chapter 21

Angel was making cookies and listening to music while waiting for her boyfriend Sonic to come since she had invited him over today. As she was getting the ingredients out to make cookies. The radio started playing some music she liked and she started to sing to it.

 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Was to see you smiling_  
 _I know that I love you_  
 _Oh baby why don't you see?_

 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Was to see you smiling_  
 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Was to make you mine_

 _I know that I love you_  
 _Oh baby why don't you see?_  
 _That all I ever wanted_  
 _Was you and me_

 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Was to see you smiling_  
 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Was to make you mine_

 _I know that I love you_  
 _Oh baby why don't you see?_  
 _That all I ever wanted_  
 _Was you and me_

Angel heard the timer for when the cookies to be done go off and went and took the cookies out and sat them on the counter to cool down to eat later when sonic comes back. With nothing to do she went back to singing the song on the radio.

 _I'm so alone_  
 _Here on my own_  
 _And I'm waiting for_  
 _you to come_

 _I want to be a part_  
 _of you_  
 _Think of all the things_  
 _we could do_

 _And every day_  
 _You're in my head_  
 _I want to have_  
 _you in my bed_

Angel stopped singing when she heard a male voice and clapping and turns around to see sonic and start blushing while he walks up to her with a smirk on his muzzle."So you want me in your bed, huh?" Sonic asked kissing Angel's muzzle making her blush badly. She nods her head shyly and sonic grabs her hand and they heads upstairs and up to her room. Sonic lays her on the bed ad then start kissing her.

Sojic licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened her mouth and let him explore the inside of her mouth making her moan during the kiss. After a few minutes of making out they both pulled away for air and then sonic trails kiss down to her neck and start licking it looking for her soft spot and he did when he heard her moaning, he smirked against her neck and started nibbling at her neck leaving love bites all over her neck and making her moan through it all.

He then stopped which made Angel whine some and then took his clothes off and then Angel's clothes off and started trailing kisses from her neck to her breast and begin playing with them. He gave them a squeeze making Angel moan as he did, he then start squeezing one breast and sucking on the other making her wiggle and moan in pleasure with him messing with her breast like that.

e then with back to ber face and kissed her passionately on the lips ad squeezing her breast making her moan some. He then lined his cock up with her vigina and pushed all the way in quickly and then stopped when Angel whined loudly in pain. He strocked her cheek to help her calm down some, "It's all right. Everything is ok." He said in a soft voice and kissing the tears away. Angel nodded and took a few minutes to let her body relax and it did and she nodded towards sonic, "You can move sonic."she said moaning a little bit. He nodded and started to move.

He moved in and ot and in different angles looking for her sweet spot, moaning as he did. He finally found it when Angel screamed in pleasure, "Ohhh...Mmmm...Sonic!" Angel screamed in pleasure as Sonic continue to hit that spot in her over and over. "Mmmm! So nice and tight! Ohhhh!" Sonic moans out as he kept pounding into Angel and making them both moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh!" Moans Angel as Sonic starts licking her neck making her moan some more at all the pleasure she is feeling. Sonic decides to go faster and harder making her moan and both get closer to release. "I'm getting close, Sonic!" Moans Angel as sonic moves in and out of her, "Me too! Ohhhh...Let's do it together!" Sonic groans making his thrusts harder and faster. After a few more thrusts they both cums in pleasure, screaming each other name as they did. "Sonic! Angel! they both moan out, Sonic then pulls out making them moan again and Sonic then lays next to Angel.

"I love you Sonic." Angel said nuzzling him and then cuddles him

"I love you too,Angel." Sonic said nuzzling back and then cuddles back and they both fall asleep together.


	22. Chapter 22

Knuckles decided to bring his girlfriend up to see the Master Emerald on Angel Island and to have an nice and reaxing picnic at the base of the Master Emerald Shrine for their date then glides off of the island and then went to go get his girlfriend Jade. After picking her up and bringing the island down to climb up and then bring to back up they headed towards the Master Emerald Shrine for a nice and relaxing day.

Knuckles got the picnic out and got it ready and him and Jade sat down and started talking ad eating their food enjoying each other company. They finished eating and walked around but still close to see the Master Emerald. They laughed and had fun and then went back to shrine to relax for a little bit and to look at the sky and enjoy the nice day together.

Knuckle sat next to Jade and kissed her on the lips. He then licked her bottome lip, asking for entrance and she opned her mouth and let him explore her mouth making her moan into the kiss. He then travel to her neck and starte kissing and nibbling it leaving love bites all over her neck and makes her moan as he did it. He then picks her up and heads to the hut like house next to the Master Emerald Shrine ad went to his bedroom and lays her on the bed and gets on top of her and kiss her again.

He then stops which makes her whimper and then took both their clothes off and start kissing her again making her moan. He then squeezes her breast making her gasp and he sticks his tongue in her mouth and explore making her moan even more as they kissed and he played with ner breast. He then went back to her neck and suck on her soft spot and squeeze and pinch her breast making her wiggles and moan in pleasure. He then gives her breast a lick making her moan and trails his tongue down the her womanhood and blows at it making her moan even more.

Knuckles then sticks his tongue into her vigina and moves it around and pulls it out and put it back in making her moan loudly as he did it. He stuck at it and licks it, going back and forth, she moaning and wiggling at all the pleasure she was feeling. "Ohhh...Aahhh...Yes...Mmm!" Jade Moans out. He then stops making her whine and kiss her on the lips and then the neck making her moan out. Jade then pushes Knuckle on his back on go in between his legs and start lick and suck on his cock making him moan and groan as she did it to him, liking the pleasure she was giving to him. "Ughhh...mmmmm...ahhh!" Knuckles moans out in pleasure.

Knuckles then gets up and pins her down and start kissing her and quickly pushes all the way in making her stop kissing him and scream in pain with some tears going down her cheeks. "Its all my little kitten." He said as he scratch her ears and she purrs and being to relax some. After a few minutes of that she lookds at him and nods her head, "you can move now knuckles." She said still purring. He nods his head and start moving in and out of her making them moan a little.

He started to mov in and out looking for her sweet spot. After a few thrusts he finally found her sweet spot when she scream/pured in pleasure and kept hitting that spot over and over again and moaning while he did. "Knuckles! Ohhhh...right there...yes...mmm!" Jade moans out in pleasure as he kept hitting her sweet spot again and again making her moan very loud. "Ohhh...Jade...your so tight...ughh!" Moans Knuckles as he keep pounding into her fast and hard.

"Ohhh! I'm close." Moans Jade as she push back as Knuckles push forward adding more pleasure and making her moan more. "Ahhh. Me too...ughh...let's do it together!" Moans Knuckles, she nods and he moves even faster and harder making them moan out in pleasure. After a few more thrusts they both cums screaming each other name and in pleasure. Knuckles! Jade!" They both moans out as Jade cums on Knuckles cock and on the bed and Knuckles spills his seeds deep inside her moans out. He then pulls out making them both moan and then lays next to Jade and they snuggles together.

"I love you Knuckles." Jade said as he snuggles into his chest and sighs happily. "I love you too, Jade." Knuckles said as he snuggles back and they both dift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Zhadowgirl was busy making a new dress as she was listening to some music while doing so. The dress was blue with white ribbons sewed into it. She keps working and listen as the radio plays different types of music. Just as she gets done there is a knock at the door. She answered it and it was her boyfriend Zhadow. " What bring you here today?" Zhadowgirl asked letting him in and then go put what she was working on up and then went back to Zhadow. "Just wanted to see you, my darling." Zhadow replies as he kiss her making her moan a little and a blush to appears on her face. They both separate for air and Zhadow smirks at Zhadowgirl and picks her up and take her upstairs to her room ad lays her on the bed and start kissing her again.

Zhadow licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opens her mouth and exploring ever inch of her mouth making her moan into the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes and then separate for air. He then takes both of their clothes off and gets on top of Zhadowirl and kiss her again making her moan. He then trails his kisses to her neck and start licking her soft spot making wiggles and moan out as he did. As he did that his hand went to her vigina and he stuck and a finger in and started to move it in and out making her moan out louder as he went a little faster and start nibbling on her neck and leaving love bits making her moan even louder at all the pleasure she was getting.

He then stuck another finger in and start moving them in a scissors motion making her moan out in pleasure. "Oh! Yes! Ahhh...More! Zhadowgirl moans out as he then started licking her breast and then gently bites her nipples making her moan more. He kepts doing it until she screamed in pleasure and cums all over his fingers. He pulls them out and licks the cum off, "Tasty~" He said as he kissed her and she kissed back both moaning in the kiss.

She then pushed him on his back and gets between his legs and wraps her fingers around his hard cock and start licking it making him moan out as she did it. She then wraps her hand around his cock and and put it in her mouth and start licking and sucking on it making him moan out loud as she kept sucking and licking it. "Ahhh! Mmm!" Zhadow moans out. He dose it for a while and he then cums into her waiting mouth and she swallow it all. "Mmmm~" She hums out. He then pins her to the bed and kiss her and then quickly pushes all the way in moaning as he did and then stops.

Zhadowgirl scream in pain and had tears coming down her cheeks. Zhadow wipes her tears away and pets her head gently, "Its alright." He said kissing her to distract her from the pain and slowly moves in and out in different angles looking for her sweet spot, he then trails to her neck licking it. She then scream in pleasure when and he started hitting that spot over and over. "Ohh...Right there...Ahhh!" Zhadowgirl moans out as he moves faster and harder and pounds into her. "Mmm..So tight..Ahh!" Zhadow moan as he gose faster and harder into her, making the feeling in the pit of there stomach increase and they get closer to release. After a few more thrusts they both release both screaming in pleasure. "Zhadow! Zhadowgirl!" They both scream in please as she release on Zhadow's cock and the bed and Zhadow release deep inside of her moaning as he did. He then pulls out, both moaning and then lays next to her and they cuddle together.

"I love you Zhadow." Zhadowgirl said snuggling into Zhadow's chest fur."I loe you too, Zhadowgirl." Zhadow said as he snuggles back and they both go to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

It's was a clear and lovey night as a male black hedgehog and a female hedgehog as they head city for their date

The male black hedgehog has brown eyes and had quills like Silver's but his black top hat with a white stripe makes his head spines fold over. He wears a gold monocle. White fluffy chest with a cape like clothing on. He has fancy white gloves and white and has black shoes with thin stripes. He also carries a black cane with a gold circle top

The female hedgehog with him was a brown hedgehog with black pupils eyes and a peach muzzle. She had Sonic style quills and bangs. She had on a pea green dress. White gloves and black leather fingerless gloves in top, black boots and wears a special gem necklace around her neck

This was Gwendal the Hedgehog, a member of the Seven Menaces and his companion was Sarah the Hedgehog his girlfriend and he was leading her into the city for their date since Sarah was blind, that and Gwendal didn't really say where the date was

Gwendal looks at Sarah and smiles as he continues to lead her to their destination. After about another 15 minutes of walking and they arrived in front of a Karaoke/Singing Bar and Gwendal grins a bit as he leads Sarah inside

Sarah's ears twitches hearing people talk and what sound like music being played as she was lead to a table and then was seated as she turns to Gwendal

"Hey, where are we Gwendal?" She asked curiously as her ears moves and twitches and listening to all the noises in the small bar

Gwendal smiles," We're at a Karaoke Bar." He said as a waitress came to their table asking them what they wanted and they then order them some food

The waitress nods and said she'll be back with their drink and they both nods as she leaves

As they wait for their drink they turns to the stage that had a gray hedgewolf singing "Whispers in the Dark"

Gray Hedgewolf: _No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the Dark~_

 _No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes You know I'm never far Hear my whispers in the Dark~_

 _Whispers in the Dark! Whispers in the Dark! Whispers in the Dark!~_

The gray hedgewolf finished her song and bows to the crowd and everyone claps for and that's when your drinks came

"Here you go." A white and light blue hedgehog said as he put their drinks on the table and then leaves

"Having fun?" Gwendal asked Sarah as Sarah smiles and nods,"Yeah I am." She said as they looks at the stage since a black hedgecat got on it

The black hedgecat smiles," Hello, I'm Kouji the Hedgecat and your host for today! Now who would like to sing next?" He asked

Gwendal smiles as he got an idea and goes upstairs and whispers in the hedgecat's ear of what he wanted to do and Kouji smiles and nods as he told the what was going on and Gwendal went to sit back down

Gwendal sees that their food haven't came yet and grabs Sarah's hand and she looks up at him and smiles as he takes Sarah's hand and kisses ad makes Sarah blushes brightly," Would you like to sing with my lady?" He asked

"S-sure." She said with a small stuttered as takes Gwendal's hand and they heads onto the stage as a light blue Demonhog and white and light blue hedgehog as they bring in a piano and Gwendal leads Sarah to it the piano and they both sit at the piano. Gwendal then nods as he turns to Kouji and nods and Kouji starts playing the music for the song they'll sing. They both soon to starts to sing together.

Gwendal : _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cos everytime_ _we touch I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side!~_

 _'Cos everytime we touch I feel the static And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can let you go Want you in my life~_

As the Instrumentals part play in the song and Gwendal play the piano. This goes on for two minutes before they start singing again

Sarah: _Your arms are my castle Your heart is my sky They wipe away tears I cry The good and the bad times We've been through the more You make me rise when I fall~_

 _'Cos everytime we touch I get this feeling I swear I can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side~_

 _'Cos everytime we touch I feel the static And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go Want you in my life~_

Again the Instrumentals play and Gwendal plays the piano again for another two minutes before both starts to sing together

Sarah and Gwendal: _'Cos everytime we touch I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side!~_

After they finished singing they both stand up and bows as everyone in the bar claps for them as Gwendal and Sarah looked at each with smiles on their muzzles as Gwendal leans forwards and passionately kiss Sarah and making her blush a bright red and she kissed back

They then went back to their table where their food was waiting for them as they sits and being eating their food. 20 minutes later and they finished eating and Gwendal pays as he wraps one arms around Sarah's arm and heads out of the karaoke/Singing Bar and heads to the park for a nice walk in the park before finally Gwendal took Sarah home

Sarah opens her door as she then turn to Gwendal with a small smile on her face as she kisses him on the lips which made them both blush," Thanks for the nice night, Gwendal. I loved it." She said smiling softly

"Glad you loved it so much." He said as he leans forward and nuzzles Sarah a bit and she purrs happily," I love you, Sarah." He said

"I love you two, Gwendal." Sarah as she pecks Gwendal on the lips and he blushes and smiles," Well, good night my dear." He said as he steps back as Sarah smiles and heads into her home and heads to bed

Gwendal then heads back to the seven menaces base with a huge smiles on his muzzles with confused some of the member but they shrugged it off and went back to what every they was doing

Gwendal sighs happily as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as he dream about Sarah and him together.

 _ **~The End~**_


	25. Chapter 25

Remix decide to go see her boyfriend, sonic who is usually in the forest. She stoped to grab some pizza before going into the forest. She was looking around while eating a slice of pizza seeing if she could spot her boyfriend any where until she heard a sound the made her freeze up in fear. Its was a squirrel a few feet away from her and she turned around and their it was, its tail twiching and eating a nut. It then looked at her and walks towards her ad she took off running and heards Remix scream and headed towards it and found her in a tree with a squirrel at the bottom of it looking at her with curiosity. He sweatdropped and growled to scare it off and it worked. It ran off and then Remix cimb back down the tree.

"Thanks sonic." Remix said petting his head. Sonic just shook his head, "so why did you come out here?" He asked her. "I wanted to know if ya wanted to come to my house?" She asked looking at him. He nods his head yes and they head to her house. "Come on climb on my back, we'll get there faster if you do." He said getting down on all fours like a dog and wait for her to get on. She nods her head and and climbs on and he takes off running fast while on all four legs. They reach her house and then goes in. They watch a movie together for a while ad then relax for a while and then ate some food.

Sonic licks Remix face making her blush he then kiss her on the lips and she kiss back. He lick her bottome lip for entrance and she opens her mouth and then sticks his long wolf tongue in her mouth and explore the inside of her mouth making her moan in the kiss. After a few mintues of kissing they both pull back for air panting. He then licks her neck making her moan. He then use his sharp teeth and bits her neck to leave his mark on her some no one can have her and that she is he's, he then laps at the blood on her neck. Remix moans in pain and pleasure at what he did.

He then uses he's claws and rips all her clothes off and take his shoes off and then start nibbling and licking at her breast making her moan and wiggle in pleasure. He kepts licking and biting her nipples as she wiggles in pleasure he then lick down to her stomach and give it a few licks getting some giggles and moans from her. He then gose back up and kiss her again and both moans into the kiss loving all the pleasure they feel.

He then pushes in all the way in quick and fast moaning as he did. Remix screamed in pain and had tears going down her cheeks. "Its all rigth. I've got you." Sonic as he nuzzles her with his nose and licks her tears away. She takes some deep breaths and make her body relax, after a few minutes of this she nods her head for him to start moving, "you can move sonic." Remix moans a little looking at sonic. Sonic nods his head and start moving in and out making them both moan out loud. Remix moans out as she start to feel pleasure.

Sonic growls in pleasure and moves in and out in different angles looking for her sweet spot. After a few thrusts he finds it and Remix screams in pleasure and subconsciously push back on his cock making him growl in pleasure and to move faster and harder making them moan at all the pleasure they feel. "Ohhhh...Sonic! Yes! Right there...Mmmm!" Moans Remix as he keeps pounding into her with his big hard cock. "Ohhh! So tight! Mmm!" Sonic moans/growls with pleasure as his tongue is hanging out his mouth. Sonic goes harder and faster making the feeling in the pit of their stomach stronger. After a few more thrusts they both cums and scream each other name and in pleasure. "Sonic! Remix! They both shouted as Remix cums on sonic's cock and the bed and sonic cums his seeds deep inside of remix both moaning at the feeling. He then pulls out both moaning again and then lays next to her and they both cuddle.

"I love you sonic." Remix said as cuddles into sonic's long and soft fur and sighs happily. Sonic smile showing his sharp teeth, "I love you too, Remix." Sonic said as he cuddles back and they both went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic decided to challenge Sir Lancelot to a little duel! Seeing how strong Sir Lancelot really is. So he went to go find him. He found him practicing his swords skill again some training dummies. When sonic appeared he had just ut the head off of a dummy, making sonic gulp and rub his neck.

"Dang, Lance! That poor dummy." Sonic said walking up to Sir Lancelot. Sir Lancelot's ears twitched when he heard his king and kneeled down to him. "Yes my king?" Sir Lancelot said bowing his head. "No need for that Lance and call me Sonic." Sonic said helping Lancelot up and back on his feet. "If that is what you want so be it." Replies Lancelot. "Yeah I do." Sonic said giving Lancelot a smile.

"So what did you sonic?" Lancelot Asked putting his sword down and looking at sonic. "Just wanted to see if ya wanted to have a spare with me, Lancelot." Sonic said with a smirk as he jumps away from Lancelot and pulls out Caliburn and gets into a fighting position. Lancelot smirked and picks his sword Arondight and charges at sonic. Sonic charges at Lancelot and they clash blades and see who is stronger which is Lancelot so Sonic jums away and thrust his sword toward Lancelot who moves and slashes his sword at sonic who quickly moves out the way.

Slashes and thrusts was thrown at each othdr until Lancelot was able to disarm sonic and then pins him down so he couldn't move an inch, "looks like I win my sonic." Lancelot purrs in sonic ear making a shiver of pleasure go down his back. Lancelot then kiss sonic. Sonic wraps his arms around Landelot head and Lancelot pulls Sonic closer to himself. He then licks Sonic's bottom lip asking for entrance and sonic opens his mouth and explore making sonic moan in the kiss.

Lancelot then pulls away for air and sonic dose to both panting. Lancelot takes his armor off and sonic takes his clothes off and Lanclot start kissing sonic neck making him moan, "ohh." Sonic moan out moving his head so Lancelot can have more room. Lancelot starts nibbling at sonic's soft spot making him moan louder. "Ahhh." Moans out sonic.

Lancelot then trails his kisses to sonic's nipples and gently its them getting more sweet noises from sonic as he continues bitting his nipples. He then continue down and give sonic's peach fur a couple of like before going to his cock and lick from his balls to his cock tip making Sonic moan loudly at the pleasure he was feeling, "mmm... ohhhh...Lancelot! Moans out Sonic. Lancelot kepts going which made sonic whimper and then sticks his tongue in sonic's tail hole making him moan and wiggles at the odd feeling it gave him.

Lancelot moves his tonuge in and out a few times making sonic moan and then pulls away which make sonic whimper and then stuck two fingers in and start to move his fingers in a scissor like fashion and moves the in and out making sonic moan out more, "Ohhh hull...Mmmmm...m-more...lancelot!" Sonic moans loudly as Lancleot moves in and out of his tail hole. He then removes his finger making sonic whine at the lost of pleasure and lines his cock with sonic's tail hole.

Lancelot quickly pushes all the way moaning as he did. Sonic screamed in pain. Lanclot wipes his tears away ad kisses sonic on the lips to distract him from the pain, it works and sonic nods his head for Lancleot to move and he dose. Lancelot moves in and out at different angles looking for Sonic's sweet spot moaning as he did, e finally found it when sonic screamed in pleasure and wraped his legs around Lancelot's waist and pushes back on Lancelot's cock wanting more pleasure.

"Ohh...More...ahhs..Lancelot...Harder!" Sonic moans/scream in pleasure while he keeps moving back and Lancelot go forward, "Ughh...grrrr...Sonic...Mmmm!" Lancelot moans amd groan as he went started to go harder into Sonic's tight ass. Bothing moaning in pleasure as the feeling in the pit of their stomach increased as they got more pleasure. With that Lancelot continue to pound into sonic faster and harder making him scream in pleasure and for him to moan out as sonic's inner walls squeezes his cock.

I'm close Lancelot!" Sonic moans wiggling and panting as he was pound into. "Me too...ugghhh! Let's do it together!" Groans out Lancelot as he went faster and harder, going in and out and hitting sonic's sweet spot over and over. They finally released, moaning in pleasure and screaming each other name as they cums."Lancelot! Sonic!" They both moan out as sonic cums all over the ground and Lanceot spills his seeds deep inside sonic and then pulls out and both moans again, and snuggles up to each other.

"I love you Lancelot." Sonic said as he snuggles Lancelot's chest fur

"I love you too, Sonic." Lancelot said as he snuggles sonic back and then both fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Sonic was looking for shadow to see if he could help him with his combat skills and chaos powers. So far he haven't seen the black and red hedgehog anywhere. After a few hours of looking for him, he finally found him near a small cearing with a pound near it, it was a nice place. Sonic then tackles shadow to the ground and snuggles into his chest fur making him chuckle and for sonic to get a blush on his muzzle.

"What do you want faker?" Shadow asked with a smirk at sonic's blushing face. "I wanted to know if you wanted to spare a little bit." Sonic asked with a blush still on his muzzle. Shadow nods and gets into a fighting position and gets ready to attack. Sonic gets up and jumps away from Shadow and gets into a fighting position. They then both charge at each other. Sonic throwing a punch and Shadow kicking at sonic. They both dodges each other attacks and charge again and end up punching each other the face and them sliding back from each other and they charge again. Sonic kicking shadow in the face and shadow punching sonic in the face.

They kept throwing punches, kicks and spindashes at each other until Shadow tackles sonic down to the ground and pins him there and look at him with a smirk on his muzzle, "looks like I win this time faker." Shadow said looking at sonic. "Yeah." Sonic said looking at him. Shadow then leans down and kiss sonic on the lips and sonic kiss back. Shadow then pick sonic up and takes him to his house. They get in his house and heads to his bedroom and shadow lays sonic on the bed and turns to lock the door.

When shadow turns back around sonic is on all fours with his tail up and wiggling his butt some and has a seductive look on his face, "Come and get me shadow~" Sonic seductively purrs out as he waves his tail back and forth some. Shadow had a nose bleed and then smirk and pins sonic to the bed and start kissing him again, making him moan into the kiss.

Shadow then nibblies on sonic neck leaving loves bits on it making sonic moan out as he did. He makes sonic gets on his back and gets on top of him and show him his cock. Sonic srart sucking and licking his cock while shadow dose the same making them moan on each others cocks. After a while of biting, licking, and sucking they cum. Sonic cums into shadow's mouth and shadow cums into sonic's mouth. They both swallow each other cums and then shadow turns to sonic and kiss him.

Shadow licks his bottom lip asking for entrance and sonic opens his mouth and shadow explores his mouth making him moan. He then made sonc get on all fours and shadow went beind his and licked at his tail hole making him moan. 'Ohhh...Ahhhh." moans sonic as shadow then stuck his tongue inside making sonic moan so more and then make it move in and out making moans out loud and making him push back on shadow's tongue and making him moan even louder as s shadow kept doing it.

Shadow then stop making sonic whine some and then stuck two fingers in his tail hole making him wince in pain and then moans out. He start moving them around and in a scissors motion hitting sonic's sweet spot making him moan loudly in pleasure and making sonic cums again. Shadow then lays sonic on the bed and then lines he cock and pushes in quickly and then stop making him moan doing it. Sonic whimpers in pain and have tears in his eyes. "Its alright." Shadow said as he strock sonic's quills and wipes his his tears away. After a few minutes of sonic calming down and nods for shadow to move, "you can move now shadow." Sonic said moaning a little. Shadow nods his head and start moving in and out.

Shadow moves in and out hitting sonic's sweet spot making him loudly moan out as shadow kept hitting that spot over and over. "shadow...mmmm...ohhh!" Sonic moans out as shadow pounds into hos tail hole making him moan louder in pleasure. "Mmm...Sonic...ugghh...so tight!" Shadow moans out as he moves faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot over and over going harder and faster, them getting closer to release as he keeps doing it over and over. "I'm close shadow!" Moans out sonic. "Me too...mmmm..let's do it together!" Moans shadow loudly as she goes faster and harder. After a few more thrusts they both cums and scream in pleasure. "Shadow! Sonic!" They both moan out as sonic cum all over the bed and Shadow spills his seeds deep inside sonic and then pulls out making them both moan. Shadow then lays next to sonic and they cuddle together.

"I love yu shadow." Sonic saidas he cuddles into shadow's chest fur. "I love you too,Sonic." Shadow said as he cuddles back and they both then fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Alexis had invited Silver over today so they can make some chocolate cake together and then share it! She can't wait to make it since she likes chocolate alot. She heard knocking at the door and answered it ad it was her boyfriend Silver. She let him in and they both went towards the kitchen. They both got everything they need for cake make and start making the cake.

They put all the ingredients together and just needed to put the cake in the oven to cook. They put it in the oven ad then went to watch a movie while they waited for the cake to get done. After an hour of cooking the cake was done and the lets it cool off first and then took a slice of the cake and ate it. They both made a very tasty cake. They then cleaned up and put the rest of the cake up to eat later on.

Silver then looked at Alexis and sees chocolate cake on her cheek and near her neck, he smirk ad walks towards her, "Alexis~" Silver purrs out and standing in front of her. Alexis looks at Silver, "Yes?" She asked and then silver licked her cheek making her moan a little and have a blush on her cheeks. "S-silver!? W-why d-did you do that!?" She asked blushing. "You had chocolate cake on your face so I licked it up for you~" He purrs into her ear and then kiss her on the lips.

Silver and Alexis then pulled away both with blush on their cheeks. "Tasty~" Silver said in a seductive voice. Silver then lick her neck getting the rest of the chocolate cake and making her moan out, Silver licking her soft spot. He smirked and then picked her up and took her upstairs to her bedroom and went to the bed and got on top of her and went back to licking her neck making her moan some more.

He then stops making Alexis whine and little and took both their clothes off. Then nibbling and sucking on her breast making her moan and wiggle at the pleasure shooting up her spine. He then used both hands to squeeze and pinch her breats while he nibbles at her neck leaving love bits all over her neck making her arch her back in pleasure she was feeling and moaning even louder.

He then trails his tongue to her breast and gives it a lick making her moan and then kept going to her belly button and put his tongue in making her moan some more and then tried his tongue to her thigh and licked it making her wiggle more and moan very loudly. "Ohhh...Ahhh! Mmmm...M-more...mmmm!" Alexis moans out loving all the pleasure she was getting. He then stuck his tongue in her vigina making it go in and out and moves it all around making her moan loud. He then stoped and kissed her both moaning in the kiss.

They both then separate for air and looked at each other and panting. Alexis then push Silver down and got in between his legs and give his cock lick making silver give off a low moan. She then lick from his balls to the tip of his cock making him moan even louder. She the wraps her hand around his cock and puts her mouth on it and start sucking on it and making her tongue move around his cock making him moan more louder. "Ugghhh! Ohh! Yes! Mmmmm!" Moans Silver in pleasure.

Silver then get up and pins Alexis to the bed and quickly pushes all the way in and then stops moaning as he. Alexis screams in pain and wimpers with tears going down her face. Silver kiss her on the lips and strock her hair, "Its alright my sweet flower. Just try and relax." Silver said giving her anothe small kiss on the lips. She nods and take a few minutes to calm herself and down and relax. She then looks at silver, "you can move now." She said kissing silver. Silver kiss back and start slowly moving in and out.

Silver moves in and out at different direction looking for her sweet spot. He finally found it when Alexis suddenly screamed in pleasure. "Silver! R-right there! Ohhh!" Alexis screamed in pleasure. Silver nods and hit the spot inside again and again going faster and harder after ever few thrusts. "Mmmm...So sweet...ughh..and tight!" Moans out Silver as he went faster and harder making them both moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh...I'm close!" Moans Alexis feeling that feeli g in the pit of her stomach incease as Silver pounds into her very fast and hard. "Ugggh...Me too! Mmmm...let's do it together!" Moans Silver as he thrust in harder amd faster. After a few more thrusts they both cums screaming each other name as they did. Silver! Alexis! They both moans/scream out in pleasure as Alexis cums on Silver's cock and the bed and Silver spills his load deep inside of Alexis moaning as he did. He pulls out making them moan again. Silver then lays next to Alexis and the cuddles together.

"I love you Silver." Alexis said cuddling into Silver's chest fur. "I love you too, Alexis." Silver said cuddling back and they then fall aseep together.


	29. Chapter 29

Cinos decide to go visit tails her boyfriend ad see if he wanted to hang out. She got out her ipod and put her headphones on and then put some music on and took off flying. As she kept flying she stated to sing some of the lyrics to the song she was listen to because she was into her music that was playing and was just flying along as she listen to the music.

 _Switch on the sky and the_  
 _stars glow for you_  
 _Go see the world_  
 _'Cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes_  
 _'Cause your future's ready to shine_  
 _It's just a matter of time,_  
 _before we learn how to fly_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
 _There's something in the air_  
 _you can't deny_

 _Dennyyyyy~_

 _It's been fun but now_  
 _I've got to go_  
 _Life is way to short to take it slow_  
 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know, "til then,_  
 _When can we do this again?_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again?_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _I gotta know_  
 _When can I see you again?_  
 _(When can I see you again?)_

She stops singing when she sees tails house ans speed up. She gets there ad knocks on the door and wait for it to open. A few minutes later it open. "Hello Cinos!" Tails said as he opens the door to let her in. She walks in and looks around. "So what did you need?" Tails asked. Cinos turns and looks at tails, "I just want to hang out." She replies as she kiss him on the lips and he kiss back. "Sure! We can work on making some new inventions and weapons!" Tails said heading towards his workshop. She nods and follows him. Cinos and Tails worked all day in the workshop making all kinds of new inventions and weapons to used until its started to get late. So they stop for today and ate some dinner and relaxed for a little while. Tails turns to Cinos and got closer to her and then turns her around and kiss her on the lips making her moan a little and then separate for air, both have blushes on their muzzles. They then go up to tails's room and lay on the bed.

Tails then kissed her again and she kissed back, he licked her bottom lip and she opens her mouth and he explores every inch of her mouth and making her moan into the kiss. They then separate for air. Tails then took both their clothes off and start to lick and suck the soft spot on her neck making her moan louder as he did it. She arch her back and ends up rubbing against his cock making him moan as well. He then started to play with her breast, squeezing them and pinching her nipples making her moan even louder as he kept playing with her breast and licking her neck.

He then licks down her neck to her breast and licks them a few times making her moan and then gose to her bely button and stick his tongue in which makes her giggle and moan some. Then travel down to her womanhood and gives it a lick and a suck making her moan even louder in pleasure. He then sticks his tongue in her vigina and moves around making her wiggle around and moans loudly. "Ahhh...there...mmmm!" Moans out Cinos as. Then Tails stops making her whine at the lost of pleasure. He then kiss her again and she kiss back, after a few minutes of kissing they separate for air. Cinos then push Tails on his back and went between his legs and gave his cock a lick and he moans out. She start licking and sucking on his cock making him moan and groan in pleasure. "Ohh!  
Mmmm...Yes!" Tails moans out. Tails then gets up and pins Cinos to the bed and gets on top of her.

He start kissing her neck making her moan and then pushes all the way in quickly and fast moaning as he did and then stops. Cinos screams in pain with tears in her eyes. Tails nuzzles her amd wipes her tears away, "It's all right. I got ya." Tails said nuzzling her on the neck making her moan a little. She starts to make her body relax and Tails nuzzling her helps too, after a few minutes of this she nods her head for him to move, "you can move now." She said moaning a little. He nods and start moving in and out.

He starts moving in and ot both moaing at the pleasure they are feeling. He moves in and out at different angles looking for her sweet spot, he finds it when Cinos screams in pleasure and smirk and kepts hitting that spot over and over. "Ohhh!Right there! Ohh More!" Moans Cinos as Tails gose faster and harder into her. "So tight! Mmm! So good! Mmmm!" Tails moans out going faster. As Tails go faster and harder making them both feel pleasure, the feeling in the pit of their stomach increase. "I'm so close." Cinos screamed in pleasure. " Me too! Ughhh...mm! Let's do it together!" Tails moan going more faster and harder. After a few more thrusts they both cums and screams in pleasure. "Tails! Cinos!" They both moan as Cinos cum on Tails's cock and on the bed and Tails cums deep inside Cinos both moaning at the feeling and Tails then pulls and they moan again and then Tails lays next to Cinos and they cuddle together.

"I love you Tails." Cinos said snuggles into his chest. " I love you too, Cinos." Tails said snuggling back and then they both fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Cinos was walking through the city just wondering around bored as heck. Her boyfriend Fleetway left to go bother Sonic again, since he likes messing with him since he got his own body and is able to do things by hi self now. She ends up walking into the forest near the city when Fleetway suddenly appeared in front of her, making her scream and punch him in the face. When she realized what she quickly went to him, "Ah sorry, Fleetway! You startled me." She said helping him up. "Ughh, it alright." He said as he rubs his nose and make sure it isn't broken or anything. "Nothing broken so its all good." Fleetway said as he floats over to her and then kiss her on the lips and she kiss back. After a few minutes of kissing and they pulled away for air, both panting from the kiss. Fleetway then used some of his chaos energy and Chaos control them to his house in his bedroom and start kissing her again.

"We going have some fun~" Fleetway said as he then pins her on the bed and start kissing her neck and she moan and a shiver of pleasure goes through her body. He then rips Cinos clothes of leaving her neck and then took his gloves and shoes off. "Mmm...you look tasty~" He purrs out as he trails kisses down her chest to her breast making her moan. He then gave her breast a squeeze making her moan again. He then bites and licks her breast making her gasp in pleasure and arch her back some. He then pulls away and stick a finger in her vigina making her wnce in pain and moan a little.

He then start moving his finger in and out making her moan as he did. He did a it a few more times and then added another finger and started moving in a scissor like motion and making her moan some more. Hr then put a third finger in and moves around when he hits her sweet spot making her moan and scream in pleasure and he smirks and keeps hitting that spot till she cums all over his hands and he pulls out his fingers and licks them and get on top of her and kiss her. He stick his tongue in her mouth and explore her mouth making her moan out. After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled away for air, both panting from the kiss.

He then quickly pushes his cock all the way in making her scream and moan in pleasure and pain. Fleetway stops and wait for Cinos to tell him when to move. After a few minutes the oain turns to pleasure and nods her head for Fleetway to move now,"You can move now." Cinos said as she moan out starting to feel pleasure. Fleetway the start moving in and out in different angles to find her sweet spot. "Ahhh..Faster...More...Mmmm!" Cinos screams out in pleasure as be hits her sweet spot. Fleetway kepts hitting that spot faster and harder making them both moan out. "Ughh...Mmm..So good." Fleetway moans as he moves even faster and harder into Cinos.

"Ohhh...I'm close!" Cinos moans out as she get pounded into. "Me too!" Fleetway moans out as he moves faster and harder. After a few more thrusts they both moan and scream in pleasure. "Fleetway! Cinos!" they both moans loudly in pleasure. Cinos then cums on Fleetway cock and on the bed and Fleetway spills his seeds deep inside of Cinos making them both moan and then he pulls out making then moan out again.

Fleetway then lays next Cinos and Cinos cuddles up to him. "I love you Fleetway." Cinos said as she snuggles up to him. "I love you too, Cinos." Fleetway said as he snuggles back and the both go to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Javan and Zonic was doing some training in the trianing room at Zone Cop Headquarters. Zonic was training his spindash and hand-to-hand combat skills while Javan practice in his different forms. They then decide to spare against each other to test each other's skills. Javan threw a punch and zonic dodges it and punches javan then gose for a kick which javen dodges and kicks him. They spared for hours and hours learning each others powers and fighting style until it was starting to get dark they stopped and rested and then Zonic invited Javan over and he agreed and the went to his house. They ate dinner and then watch a short movie flim and then headed to Zonic's bedroom and layed on the bed together. Zonic then got on top of Javan and started kissing him and Javan kissed back.

Zonic then licks Javan bottom lip asking for entrance and he opens his mouth and Zonic sticks his tongue in and explore every inch of Javan mouth making him moan into the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled away for air. Zonic then took both of their clothes off and got on top of Javan and kissed and lick at the soft spot on his neck making him moan more. He then nibbles at his neck leaving many love bits. Javan started to grind up against Zonic making their cock rub against each making them both moan out loud.

Zonic then pulls away at from Javan neck making him whimper a little and then went between his legs and start to pump his cock making him moan, he did that for a few minutes and then started licking his cock making him moan even louder and then suddenly put his mouth on his hard cock and started sucking and licking it making Javan scream in pleasure. "Ahhh...ohhh!" Javan moans ot loud. After a while of doing it he cums in Zonic's mouth and he swallows it all. Javan the pushes Zonic down and then get in betweenis legs and puts his cock in his mouth and hums on it making him moan out and then starts sucking and lickng his cock makig him moan louder, "Mmmm...ohhhh!" Zonic's moans out loud. After a while he cums in Javan waiting mouth and he swallow it,"Mmmm." He hums out. Zonic then pins him back to the bed.

Zonic kisses him again while doing that he stuck a finger inside his tail hole and start pushing in and out making him moan more. He then sticks another finger in and start moving in a scissor like motion, he did this for a few minutes and then added a third finger making Javan wince in pain a little and then start moving around until he ended up hitting Javan's sweet spot making him scream in pleasure and he kepts hitting it over and over as Javan wiggles and moan in pleasure, he then takes his fingers out making Java whimpers from the lost on pleasure.

He then lined his cock up with Javan's tail hole and quickly pushes in moaning as he did and then stops. Javan screamed in pain and tears appear in his eyes. Zonic wipes his tears away, "Its alright." Zonic said nuzzling cheek and Javan relaxing his body. After a few minutes Javan nods his head, "you can move now." Javan said, Zonic nods and starts moving in and out hitting his sweet spot over and over. "Ohh...there...Faster...harder..mmmm!" Javan moans loudly as Zonic pounds into him. Zonic nods his head and moves faster and harder, "Mmm...ohhh!" Zonic moans out as he went more faster and harder into Javan. Zonic kepts hitting his sweet spot making the feeling in the pit of their stomach increase and getting them both closer to release. "I'm so close!" Moans Javan as he was pounded into. "Me too! Let's do it together!" Zonic moans as he went faster and harder. After a few more thrusts they both release and screamed in pleasure. "Zonic! Javan!" They both moans out in pleasure. Javan cums on the bed and Zonic cums deep inside of Javan moaning as he did. He then pulls out both moaning as he did and then Zonic lays next to Javan and they cuddle together.

"I love you Zonic." Javan said cuddling up to Zonic. "I love you too, Javan." He said cuddling back and kiss im on the lips and he kiss back and then separate for air and then pulls the cover over themselves and then went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

I decide to visit my boyfriend Steel. He been alittle more protective since he become a werewolf now he also gose in the woods alot and I just saw him ran into the woods and followed him but then i ran into scourge again which made me groan. Didn't he learn his lesson the first time? I guess not. "Hello, Fiona babe~" Scourge said. "Scourge leave me alone before I get steel again." Fiona said glaring at Scourge."How about n-" Scourge started before he was tackled by a gaint gray werewolf which I knew was Steel. Steel growled showing his long and sharp teeth which scared scourge as he got up and ran away scared. "He'll never learned." Fiona said as she stood by Steel and pets his head which made him purr and wag his tail. "Thanks steel." She said kissing his nose and he shakes his head and licks her face which made her giggle.

He then started to kiss her on the lips and she kissed back. He then stuck his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth and making her moan into the kiss. They both pulled away for air, both panting. He then licked her neck making her moan and whimper out. He then bites her on the neck making her whimper in pain and moan a little in pleasure. He pulled his fangs away showing a bite mark, his mark, to show that she was his and his alone. He then licked the blood and the mark making her moan more.

They then walked deeper into the forest where no one can see them or maybe not hear them too. He then pins her down making her whimper in pain a little and then kissed her again oth moaning in the kiss. Fiona then took her clothes He then went down to her breast and started licking and bitting it make her squirm and moan in pleasure he then travel down to her vigina and stuck his long wolf tongue in and start moving around and in and out making her man louder in pleasure. He then took his tongue out and he licked and sucked on her vigina making her moan more. He then stopped making her growl and whimper at the lost of pleasure.

He then kissed her and as he kissed her he quickly pushed in all the way moaning as he did and then stopped. Fiona screamed in pain a am d tears appeared in her eyes. He gently wipes them away and then lick her cheek to help calm her down, "Grrr..Its alright!" Steel growled out licking her cheek again. She then took deep breathes to calm herself down and relax her body, after a few minutes she nods her head for him to go, "you ca an move now." She said. He nods his head and start moving in and out.

He moves in and out at different angles looking for her sweet spot, he finally found it when she scream in pleasre. "Right there! Ohh...More!" Fiona moans loudly. He growls and then moves faster and harder like she wanted makin them both moan in pleasure. "Grr...Ugghh! So tight!" Steel growls out pounding into her faster and harder letting the feeling in the pit of their stomach increase and gettig closer to release and making him move even faster and harder making them both moan louder in pleasure. "Ahhh! I'm so close!" Moans out Fiona as she was getting pounde into. "Grrr..Me too..uggh! Let's do this together!" Steel moans out moving harder and faster into her. After a few more thrust they both cums and scream in pleasure. "Steel! Fiona!" They both screamed as thet both cums. Fiona cums on steel's cock and the ground and Steel cums his seeds deep inside of her moaning as he did. He then pulls out making them both moan out. He then lays next to Fiona and she cuddles into his soft fur.

"I love you Steel." Fiona said as she kissed his cheek and snuggle into his nice and soft fur. "I love yu too, Fiona" Steel said wrapping his arms around her and kiss her back and then cuddles her back and both then gose and fall asleep together.


	33. Chapter 33

Zesert went to Zone Cop Headquarters to see if Zhadow had gotten off of work yet. Maybe they can go on a date or just go home for a little fun. She walks in and looks around when she spotted Zonic ans walks over to him and taps his shoulder and he turns around and looks at Zesert and smiles. "Hello Zesert! Did you need something?" he asked her. "Yeah. Is Zhadow done working, yet?" She asked him. "Yeah he should be coming soon. Well i have to get back to work now. See you tomorrow Zersert!" Zonic said as he walks off. Zersert waves bye and waits for Zhadow. She didn't have to wait lo on g as after a few minutes later he came walks out and see Zesert and smile and walks over to her. "Hello Zesert." He saw walking up to her and hugging her. "Hey Zhadow." She said as she kissed him and he kissed back. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away for air, both panting from the kiss. He then used Chaos Control and teleported to his house. Them both landing on his bed and they start kissing again.

Zhadow sticks his tongue inside Zesert's mouth making her moan in the kiss. He they then both separate and Zhadow started taking Zesert's clothes off leaving her completely nake. He then started kissing her neck making h her moan louder, "Ohh." She moans out and he kisses and licks her neck. He then takes his clothes off and he then ose back to her neck and then trails down to her breast and start sucking on them making he wiggle and moan in pleasure. He then bites and pinch her nipples making her moan efen louder. Zhadow then trail his tongue her breast and stomach and too her womanhood and gives it a lick making her moan, "Ahhh~" Zesert moans out. He then blows on her womanhood making her groan and moan loudly. Zhadow then sucked and licked at her womanhood making his tongue go in and out and making her moan even louder and keeps doing until she moans and then cums in his face and Zhadow licks it up making her moan out.

"Mmm, tasty~" Zhadow said and then put his cock in her face, "My turn~" He said she start sucking and swiring her tongue around his cock making him moan and groan as she did it. Zesert then put his cock in her mouth making him moan more, "Ahhh...Mmm." He moans out loud. She started to bobbed her head and sucking his cock making him moan louder as she did. After a while of bobbing her head and sucking his cock Zhadow moans loudly, "Ohhh." He moans as he cums into her mouth and she swallows it all and Zhadow then push her on the bed and then start pushing inside her.

He quickly pushes into her making her scream into pain and have tears form in her eyes. He kiss the tears away and wait for her to adjust and tell him too move. After a few minutes the pain fades and she starts to feel pleasure and nods her head for him to move, "You can move now." She said as she moans a little. He nods and then sta ad t moving in and out in differnt angles looking for her sweet spot. He finally finds it when Zesert moans loudly in pleasure, "Ahhh...More!" Zesert moans out loud. Zhadow smirks and moves faster and harder making them both moan out, "Mmmm...Ahhhh!" Zhadow moans out. After a few more fast and hard thrusts they both moan loudly and scream each other name. "Zhadow! Zesert!" they both moan out as Zesert cums on Zhadow's cock and the bed and Zhadow cums deep inside of Zesert and then pulls out making them both moan.

He then lays next to Zesert and they both snuggle together. "I love you Zhadow." Zesert said as she snuggles into Zhadow's chest fur. "I love you too, Zesert." Zhadow said as he cuddle and snuggles up with Zesert and they both decide to go to sleep since they both were tried.


	34. Chapter 34

Angel was heading to Steel house to see what he was doing and if he wanted go out today. After a while of walking she finally reached his house when she heard growling and whimpering sound coming from inside the house and opened the door and ran inside to see a Steel on the ground and she ran to help him until Angel saw him get bigger and fluffy and that was when she realized he was changing into a werewolf and she took a step back as she watch him changed into a werewolf. Angel then walked over to him and pets his head and he gave out a growl like purr and licked her face making her laugh. He the pounced on her and started to lick her neck making her giggle and moan out. Steel's ears perk up hearing the moans and smirks and keeps licking her neck more and starts gently biting it making her moans out more. Angel ttles her head some so he'll have more room as she moans out loud. Steel the gets on top of her and grinds their bodies together making them both moan loudly.

Steel then used his claws and rips all her clothes off and then lick and suck her nipples and squeezes and pinches the other nipple making her arch upward and moans loudly. He then went and switches breast and does it all over again making her moan more. Steel then licks down to between her legs and spred her legs and licks her womanhood making moans loudly, "Ahhh~" Angel moans out. "Mmmm, Tasty~" Steel growls out as he sticks his tongue in her vigina and sucked on it and moves his tongue in and out, going deeper when he thrusts back in making her moans loudly in pleasure. He kept doing it until she cums in his face and he licks it up making her moan. "My turn~" Steel growls out seductively as he put his cock in front of her face. Angel nods and swirls her tongue around his cock making him moans and grunt in pleasure. Angel put his whole cock into her mouth and sucks and purrs on his cock making him pant and moan in pleasure.

Angel keeps sucking on his cock as she starts bobbing hr head up and down making him grabs her hair and pushes her all the way on his cock making her choke a little but she kepts bobbing her head. She does this for a few more minutes when he grunt and cums in her mouth as she swallows it all with some falling out her mouth and she pulls away and licks the rest of the cum off her race. "Mmmm, your tasty too~" Angel purrs out as Steel pins her down and position himself and pushes all the way in and then stops since Angel screamed in pain and licks her face and nuzzle her as he waited for her to calm down and tell him when to move. Angel takes a few for her to calm down and the pain to go away she then nods, "You can move now." She said as he nods and starts moving in and out. Angel moans as she feels him moving in and out of her and Steel starts moving faster and in different angles looking for her sweet spot after a few thrust he found it when she screamed in pleasure, "Steel! Ohhh...right there!" Angel moans out in pleasure. Steel nods and keeps thrusting in that same spot over and over and harder and faster making Angel scream in pleasure. "Mmm, so tight and good." Steel growls out in pleasure as he moves even faster and harder making both moan in pleasure.

"Ahh...Ohhh..I'm close." Angel moans out loudly. "Ughh..Me too babe." Steel grunts out in pleasure as he speeds up an goes harder into her. After a few more thrust they both cums and screams out in pleasure. "Steel! Angel!" they both moans out as Angel cums on his cock and the floor and Steel cums deep inside her. Angel moans as Steel fills her up. He then pulls out making them both moans again and he lays next to her and cuddles with her. "I love you Steel." Angel said cuddling him back as Steel smiles and licks her face making her giggle. "And I love you too, Angel." Steel said as he picks her up and went to his roo and both cuddles on his bed and go to sleep. 


	35. Chapter 35

Alexis was wondering the forest looking for her boyfriend Silver. He's been going in and out the forest every since he became a werehog. So she decided to come see him since he's always here when he's not with her or their friends. Suddenly she stops when the bush in front of her shakes and out jumps a large wolf with a hungry look in its eyes. It then charges at her and jumps at her and she screams but then something gray tackled it. The two then fight with the gray one wining and the wolf running off. The gray one turns around and she realized it was her Silver, she ran over to him and hugged him. "Thanks Silver." She said as she kissed his muzzle. Silver blushed when she did, "Your welcome. I could never let you get hurt." He said as his tail wags and he licks her face which make her giggle as he did it. "Come get on my back and I'll take you home he said. She nods her head and gets on his back and they head to her house. A few minutes later and they get there and she gets off and they head inside the house.

Silver follows Alexis into the house and Silver started sniffing around when he smelled Alexis making him drool a little because she smelled good and he then follows her to her bedroom were she layed on the bed and he then jumps on the bed with her and start licking her neck making her moan as he did he smirked kept doing it. He then took his boots and clothes off and kissed her on the lips ad she kissed back. He then sticks his tongue in her mouth and explore her mouth making her moan into the kiss. They both pulled away for air, both pating from the kiss. Silver then used his sharp claws and rips Alexis's clothes and start licking her bret making her moan out.

"Mmm." Alexis moans out loud. Silver then licks and bite at her nipples making her moan out more. Silver then trails his tongue down Alexis body makig her moan out. He then started by blowing on her womanhood making her shiver and moan in pleasure. He then licked her vigina and made his tongue move in and out making her moan even louder, "Ahhhh...Ohhh!" She moans loudly. He kept doing it until she cums and he licks it all up making her moan some more. Alexis then got between Silver legs and put Silver cock in her mout making him moan loudly, "Ughhh...Mmmm!" Silver growls/moans out in pleasure. She kepts sucking until he cum in her mouth an she swallows it all.

Silver then flipe Alexis on all fours and gets behind her and quickly pushes all the way in into her vigina making her scream and moan in pleasure as he enter her. He then stops and waits for her to tell him to move. Alexis waited a few minutes for her body to adjust to his size and relax her body. After a few minutes se nods her head for him to move, "You can move now." She said moaning. He nods his head and start moving in and out in different angles to find her sweet spot with him growling and moaning in pleasure. He found it when Alexis sceamed in pleasure and smirked and moved faster and harder. "M-more...Ohh." Alexis moans out. Silver then licks and suck on her on her neck making her moan more, "Grrr...Mmmm." Silver growls and moans as he pounds into Alexis. After a few more minutes of going in and out they both scream and moan in pleasure as they cums. "Silver! Alexis!" both moans out as Alexis cums on his cock and her bed and Silver cums deep inside of Alexis as they both moan at the feeling he then pulls out making them moan again.

He then lay down next to Alexis and hugs her. "I love you Silver." Alexis said as she cuddles into his fur and sighs happily. "I love you too, Alexis." Sliver said as he cuddles back as they both then go to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Fleetway was running around looking his Sonic so he can see his Boyfriend Dark Sonic again. He finally found him doing a run threw Green Hill Zone and then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and smirked and then headed towards Sonic. Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone and loving to feel the wind through his quills making him smile when he suddenly crashed into something and making him fall down. When he looked up he saw Fleetway and glared at him. "What do you want Fleetway." Sonic said with a angry in his voice and glaring at Fleetway. "Ahh, don't be like that Sonic! I just want to see Dark is all." He said smirking and showing his sharpe teeth. "No." he said as he turned around and got ready to take off running again but then Fleetway pulled out the Chaos Emerald he had and then send some negative energy into it and then threw it at Sonic which hit Sonic in the head and making him turn and around and glare at Fleetway ad then look at what he threw and his eyes widen when he see the Chaos Emerald.

He quickly picks up the emerald but as soon as he touched it he was suddenly started to feel pain and then a dark aura surrounded him and he then became Dark Sonic again. Dark then looked at Fleetway and smirked. "Hello Dark. Glad to see you again." Fleetway said as he warps his arms around Dark neck and then kiss him. Drk wraps his arms around his waist and kiss him back. They both then pulled back for air both panting from the kiss. "We don't have alot of time before Sonic comes back. "So lets have some fun then.~" Fleetway purred out. Dark smirked and nods his head yes. Dark the kiss Fleetway on the lips and he kissed back. After a few minutes of kissing they both separate for air, both panting for air.

Dark then pins Fleetway to the ground and take their clothes and throw them somewhere near by and then start kissing Fleetway again and Fleetway kissed back. They both pull away for air and Dark then licks and bites his neck making Fleetway moan out and Dark leaving love bites on his neck. He then trails his kiss to his chest and start licking and nibbling at his nipples making Fleetway moan and grind up on Dark making him moan too. Dark then trails to his member and give it a slow lick making Fleetway moan loudly. He then put his mouth in his mouth and sucks and moans on his member making moan more. "Ahhh...More..." Fleetway moans out loudly. Dark then kepts sucking until Fleetway cums into his mouth and he swallows it all and licks his lips. Fleetway then gets down and start licking and sucking on Dark's member making him groan and moan. "Ahhh...yeah." Dark moans out. Dark then cums in Fleetway's mouth and he swallow it all.

Fleetway the kisses Dark and Dark kiss back and he sticks he tongue in Fleetway's mouth and explore both moaning into the kiss and then pulls away for air. Drk then pins Fleetway to the ground and then sticks a finger into Fleetway's tails hole and start moving in and out making Fleetway wiggle and moan out. Dark then adds another finger and scissor like motion making him moan louder. He finally adds a third finger and moves around and strecthes Fleetwsy making him wince in pain and moan. He then pulls his finger and replace it with his cock and quickly pushes in. Making Fleetway wince in pain and moans. Dark then start thrusting in and out fast and hard making moan out in pain and pleasure. He moves in and out in different angles looking for his sweet spot. He finally found it when Fleetway suddenly screams out loud in pleasure. "Ohh..right there...ahhh..more!" Fleetway moans loudly as Dark thrusts faster and harder into Fleetway. "Mmm...Ohhh..Yes!" Dark moans out as he thrusts into Fleetway hard and fast.

After a few more thrust they both cums and scream each other name. "Dark! "Fleetway!" they both screamed out in pleasure as Fleetway cums all over the ground and Dark cums deep inside of Fleetway making them both moan. He then pulls out making them moan again. Dark then lays next to Fleetway. "I love you Dark." Fleetway said kissing him." I love you too, Fleetway." Dark said kissing him back. Fleetway chuckles, "wait until Sonic comes back. He gonna be pretty sore." Fleetway laughs." Dark chuckles and snuggles into Fleetway and he snuggles back and then they both fall asleep together.


	37. Chapter 37

Natalie was wondering around the Castle of Camelot looking for her mentor/lover. She was hoping they could do a little practice and then go for a walks either threw the village or in the forest but so far she still haven't found him until she went past the throne room and saw him talking to King Sonic. So she waited outside the throne room for Sir Galahad to finished. After 30 minutes of them talking he walks ot the throne room and Natalie gets p and greets him and pulls his helmet up and kiss his muzzle making his blush amd smile. She then pulls away and hugs him. "Do you have any more duty's to do?" She asked him. "No the King just gave me some time to myself for the rest of the door." Galahad Replies. "Then lets go for a nice quiet walk in the near by forest." She said smiling ad grabs his hand and leads him outside the Castle and towards to forest. After a little whhile of walking they stops and take a break from walking and decided to sit there and rest and relax for a little bit before heading back to the castle.

Galahad took his helmet off and then took Natalie off and kissed her on the lips making her blush come across her muzzle. She then kisses back. He then stick his tongue in her mouth and explores her mouth making her moan into the kiss. Galahad then pulls away for air and smiles. 'We have the whole day to ourselves." Galahad said pecking her lips making her blush more. "So what do you want to do now?" Galahad said. "Let's train for a bit then take a walk in the forest." Natalie said smiling as Galahad nods as they headed towards the training room. They both picked up their weapons and got in fighting position and waited a few second and then charge each other. Their slash, strike, dodged, jad at each other as they train in the training room. After a few hours later they got done training and took a rest before they headed towards the forest.

Natalie and Galahad finished resting and headed toward the forest for their walk. "It;s such a beautiful day." Natalie said sighing happily. "Yeah it is." Galahad said as he they both sits down and leans on a tree and Galahad then pulls Natalie closer to him and kiss her again. Natalie smiles and kiss back and then Galahad sticks his tongue in her mouth and explore her mouth making her moans in the kiss and he starts playing with her tongue making her moan louder. He then pulls away and trails kiss from her muzzle to her neck making her moan softly. He then starts to licks and gently bites her neck. Making her tiltes her head some and moans loudly.

Galahad then pins her to the ground and kiss her again and then pulls away for air and then starts to takes his armor off and then takes her clothes off too and got on top of her and licks from her neck down to her breast and lick and squeezes one and pinches the othe making her wiggle and moans as he plays with her breast. "Ahhh~" Natalie moans out as Galahad switched and does it all over again making her moan out. He then trails kisses from her breast to her stomach to between her legs and spread them and licks her womanhood making her arch upward and moans loudly. Galahad then gets in between her legs and lick and suck at her vigina making moans and groan in pleasure. He then sticks his tongue in and moves all around her inside and moves in and out making her scream in pleasure. "Ohhh..I'm close!" Natalie moans out. Galahad flicks his ear hearing her and moves licks faster. "Ahhhh!" Natalie moans out as she cums in Galahad face and he licks the cum from her vigina which made her moan again and then licked the cum off his face.

Galahad then wraps an arm around her and position himself and the pushes in fast and hard and stops when he hears Natalie scream in pain and kiss her and wipe away th tears coming outnof her eyes. "Tell me when I can move." He said as she nods and takes deep breathes to calm herself down and make the pain lessen. After a few minutes later and she nods her head, "You can move now." She said as he nods and start moving. Galahad nods and start moving. "Ohhh~" Natalie moans out. "So tight!" Galahad moans loudly. He moves faster and harder in different angles looking for her sweet spot. After a few more thrusts he found it when she screamed in pleasure. He smirked and maons and thrusts faster and harder on the same spot making Natalie moans and scream at the pleasure she was feeling. "Ahhh...Ohhhhh~" Natalie moans as Galahad thrusts deep inside her. "Mmm...Ohhh.~" Galahad moans as he thrusts faster and harder into her.

"Ahhh...I-I'm c-close!" Natalie moans out in pleasure. "Ughh..M-me t-too!" Galahad moans out as he moves faster, harder, and deeper inside her making them both moans in pleasure. After a few more thrusts they both cums and scream in pleasure. "Galahad! Natalie!" they both screamed in pleasure as Natalie cums all over his cock and Galahad thrusts one more time and cums deep inside making Natalie moans from being feel up with his cum. He then pulls out making them both moan again. They both lay their no panting. Galahad kiss Natalie and then pulls away and nuzzles her. "I love you Galahad." Natalie said as she nuzzles back. "I love you too, Natalie." Galahad as they both put their clothes back home and heads back to the castle to cuddle and sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Sonic was once again fighting so his evil plan doesn't happen. As they Anne was using her powers to destroyed some of the robot she didn't notice the one behind her until it was to late and she was hit in the back and fell down unconscious. Sonic saw the whole thing happen and got pissed someone would attack his girlfriend like that as he fur turn a blackish blue color and his quills turned up and his eyes went from green to red. After the transformation he started destroying all the robots while eggman seen what happened and took off before he was spotted by Sonic. After destroying all the robots Dark Sonic took Anne back to her house and patch her up and waited for her to wake up. After a little while Anne wakes and up and sees and gets up and looks around and wonders how she got home. She then spots Sonic and smiles and hugs him, "Sonic, your ok!" She said smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he looks at her and she looks at him as she realized he was different and then let's go of him and gives him a confused look. "What happened to you Sonic?" She asked. "I just went dark and it'll be a while before I turn back. She give him an unsure look but nods anyway.

She was then surprised when he suddenly kissed her but closed her eyes and kissed back. He then licks her bottom lip asking for entrance as she opned her mouth and explore her mouth making her give off a little moan as he then plays with her tongue making her moan some more. He then pulls away and nibbles on her neck marking her tiltle her head some and moans out. He then took both their clothes off. He bites her neck and then licks down to her breast bites the nipple while pinching the other making her moan louder. He then switched breast and did it all over again making her wiggle and moan. He then licked and kissed down to her vigina a gave it a kiss and a lick makin her gasp and moan out. He licked and sucked on her vigina making her spread her legs more and moan loudly. He then suddenly thrusts his tongue inside her making her gasp again and then moan out as he thrusts into her with his tongue.

Anne folds her ears back and moans loudly as he continues to thrust his. "Ohhh...yeah!" Anne moans out in pleasure. Dark Sonic hears her moans and thrusts faster into making her moan loder and louder as he went in faster and harder with his tongue making her wiggles and moan. "Ohh...Ahh." Anne moans out as she cums in his face and he licks it off her vigina making her moan again and then pulls away and licks him lips. "That was tasty~" Dark Sonic purrs out as he position himself and thrust all the way in making her scream out in pain and have tears in her eyes. Dark Sonic doesn't move as he leans forwards and lick the tears up and nuzzles Anne."Its alright. Just tell me when to move." He said. Anne calms herself down and waits a few mintes before nodding her head for him to move, "You can move now." Anne said as he nods and slowly starte to thrust into. "So tight~" Dark Sonic moans as he thrusts into her.

Anne moans out in pleasure and pain as he thrusts into her. Dark Sonic speeds up his thrust making them both moans in pleasure. He then thrusts in different angles looking for her sweet spot. After a few more thrusts he finds it when she screams out in pleasure and he smirks and hits that spot over and over again making her moans and scream in plessure. "Ahh...yes...ohhh...right there!" Anne moans out ashe continues to pound into her. "Mmmm...Ughh...so good!" Dark Sonic moans as he thrust faster and harder into her and hits her sweet spot over and over again making them both moan out in pleasure. "Ohhh...I'm close!" Anne moans out. "Me too!" Dark Sonic moans out as he thrusts into more faster and harder. After a few more thrust they both cums and screams in pleasure. "Dark Sonic! Anne!" they screams out as Anne cums on his cock and on the bed and Dark Sonic cums deep inside her and then pulls out panting and marking both moan. He then lays next to her and they both cuddles together as Sonic's fur slowly change back to blue. "I love you, Dark Sonic." Anne said laying on his chest. "I love you too, Anne." Dark Sonic said as he pulls her closer and his fur is blue again and they both fall alseep.


	39. Chapter 39

Sonic and Flame was sparing in the backyard of Flame's house. Sonic using his speed to dodge her fire attack. They kept sparing until lunch time and took a break for lunch and relaxed and ate their food. After lunch they decided to have a race. From Flame's house all the way to Sonic's house. They both took off, dodging trees and rocks that was in thier way, destroying robots too, going threw tunnel and loops as they race towards Sonic's house. They kept going until sonic's house came into view and they both speed up faster anow race towards te house. They both got there at the same time making it a tie between the two. Then went in and got some water and relaxed for a while and watched a movie to pass the time. During the movie sonic turns to flame and then kiss her on the lips and she kisses back.

Sonic licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth for him and he explore her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth making her moan in the kiss. They separate for air, both panting from the kiss. He then kissed her neck making her moan softly. He licked and nibbles at her neck making her moan loudly as he did. He then took his clothes off and then took Flame's shirt off and unclipped her bra and started squeezing her breast making her moan out as he did. He then squeezed, licked, bite, suck and pinch her breast and nipples making her wiggle and moan in pleasure. He then stops making her whimper at the lost of pleasure.

He then took her shoes and sock, pants, and panties off her. He then kissed her again making her moan, while kissing her he stuck two fingers into her vigina and moved in a scissor like motion making her wince in and moan some. He then trails he kisses to her neck and nibbles and bites her neck leaving love bites and making her moan even louder, he then added a third finger making her moan in pleasure and pain as he move them around and in and out when suddenly Flame screamed loudly in pleasure,"Ohhh...Right there...More...Sonic!" Flame moans out. Sonic smirked and kept hitting that spot over and over making her moan and scream out in pleasure.

He then pulls his fingers out making her whimer and growl because he had stopped. He then quickly pushed his cock all the way in moaning as he did and then stopped,making her scream in pain and tears to form in her eyes. Sonic pets her head and nuzzle her and she nuzzle back, "It all right." He said still petting her head. Flame nods and take deep breathes to help her body to relax, after a few minutes she nods for him to move,"you can move now." She said. He nods his head and start moving in and out.

Sonic move in and out hitting her sweet spot over and over making her scream loudly in pleasure. "Mmm! Yes! More!" Flame moans out as sonic went fast and hard into her making her moa loudly. "Ohhh! Your so freaking nice and tight! Sonic moans pounding into her faster and harder making them both moan in pleasure. They did this for a while until the feeling in the pit of their stomach increase getting them closer to release. "Ohh! I'm so close!" Flame moans out loud. "Ugghh! Me too! Let's do it together!" Sonic moans out going faster and harder into Flame making both moan out loud at the pleasure they was feeling. After a few more thrusts they cums and screams in pleasure as Flame cums on sonic's cock and the bed and Sonic spills his seeds deep inside Flame making them moan and he then pulls out making them moan again. He then lays next to Flame and they both cuddle together.

"I love you Sonic." Flame said as she lays on his chest and cuddles him. "I love you too, Flame."Sonic said cuddling back and then they both go to sleep together.


	40. Chapter 40

Shadow walks home after a day at Gun and heads home. On the way home he ran into his mate Mitsuki. "Hello Mitsuki." Shadow said hugging her and nuzzling her. Mitsuki smiled and nuzzle back, "Good to see you too, Shadow." She said wagging her tail, happy to see her alpha again. Shadow pulls her close and slaps her butt getting a moan from and him to smirk. "You like that don't cha~" Shadow purrs out seductively as Mitsuki blushes and nods, "Y-yeah." She said. "Alright let's go home then." Shadow said as he picks her up and chaos control to his house and into his bedroom. "You know what to do." Shadow said as he puts Mitsuki done and go get the paddle. Mitsuki bend down over the bed with her butt in the air and moves her tails out of the way as Shadow come back with the paddle. Before he hits her with the paddle her gives her quick peck on the lips and then gets behind her and ready the paddle.

Shadow then slams the paddle against her butt getting a moan of pain and pleasure from her as he continues to smack her with the paddle. "Ohhh~ Harder~" Mitsuki moans out as Shadow nods as smack her harder with the paddle getting more moans to come as he did it. He kept smacking her harder and harder with paddle as she moans out in pleasure. He did a few more smack and then stops as she moans and then pants from getting hit and moaning. Shadow then pins her to the bed as he takes her clothes off and then his ad kissed her again and then trails down to her neck to her breast and starts to lick and suck on them as he pinches the other making her arch her back and moan. He dose this for a few minutes and then switches and does it again making her moan out in pleasure. He then trail down to between her legs and spread them and then licks and suck at her vigina making grip the bed as she moans out in pleasure.

He then suddenly thrusts his tongue inside her making her moan louder. He continues to thrusts in and out fast and hard as she scratches at the bed and ripes up the sheets and bed. He thrusts a few more time as she cums in is face and he licks it up making her moan out again. Shadow then pulls away and licks his lips. Mitsuki then pounces on Shadow and goes in between his legs and puts his cock in her mouth and suck on it, getting a groan of pleasure from him as she swirls her tongue around the tip and sucks on it. Shadow moans as he grabs her head and pushes it down so she'll deep throat him making her swirl and suck faster and starts bobbing her head fast making him groan and moan out in pleasure. She does this for a few more minutes and he cums in her mouth and she swallows it all with some dripping out of her mouth. Shadow then pins her down again as he position himself and thrusts into her making her scream in pain and pleasure. Shadow stops and then waits for Mitsuki to tell him when to move. Mitsuki takes deep breathes and waits a few minutes before nodding to Shadow and Shadow nodss and starts to thrusts into her. "So good and tight!" Shadow maons out as he thrusts faster.

Mitski moans as he thrust into her, "Ahhh...Ohh!" She moans out loud. Shadow hears her moans and thrusts in and out faster and harder in different angles looking for her sweet spot. After a few more thrusts he finally found when she screams in pleasure, "Ahhhh! Yes...Right there..Ohhh!" Mitsuki screams out in pleasure and he moves faster and harer and hits thats same spots over and over again making both moan out in pleasure. "Mmmm..ugh." Shadow moans out as he thrusts fast and harder into and feels he release coming soon. "Ohh..I'm close!" Mitsuki moans out loudly as Shadow thrusts into her hard and fast." Me too!" Shadow as he thrusts faster into her faster. After a few more thrusts and they both cums and screams in pleasure as Mitsuki cums on his cock and on the bed and Shadow cums deep inside her. He pulls out making them both moan out.

Shadow lays down next to Mitsuki and pulls the blanket over them as Mitsuki lays on his chest and snuggles into his chest fur. "I love you Shadow." Mitsuki said purring happily. Shadow wraps an arm around her and pull her closer to him. "I love you too, Mitsuki." Shadow said cuddles back with her as they both went to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Shadow decided to go visit his boyfriend Zhadow in the no zone, by using chaos control to get there. After using chaos control he arrives at zone cops headquarters and walks in ad start looking for Zhadow. He bumps into Zonic, Fake- I mean Sonic's boyfriend."Hello there shadow." Said Zonic with an with a smile, "What brings you here?" He asked in a curious tone while looking at shadow"Hello, Zonic. I was just looking for Zhadow. Since I didn't have any mission to do at G.U.N. today, I thought me and him could go on a date today." Shadow Replies. Zonic nods his head, "well he said e was heading to the little cake shop down the street from here. You can't miss it, it has a big cake on the top that says little cake shop." Replies Zonic. "Thanks." Said Shadow as he skated off and zonic waves bye and head back to work. Shadow arrives and sees Zhadow leaving the shop now and walks up to him. "Hey Zhadow." Shadow said with a small smile and kiss him on the lips and then step back. "Hello Shadow." Replies Zhadow kissing shadow back.

"Come on. I brought some swiss rolls and puddings we can share." Zhadow said heading towards the park near by with shadow following. They both sat on a bench in the park and ate their little snake and then walked around for a while and Mr hen headed to Zhadow house to rest for a while. They got their and watch some random show on the tv. After a while then turned the tv off and ate some dinner and then got done and headed up to Zhadow's room and sat on the bed together.

Zhadow then kiss Shadow and Shadow kisses back. Zhadow then lick Shadow's bottom lips asking for entrance and he opens his mouth and Zhadow explore every inch of his mouth and Shadow moaning into the kiss. They then separate for air and look at each other panting from the kiss. Zhadow then took both of their clothes off and got on top of shadow and started kissing him again. Zhadow grinds on Shadow making him moan as their cocks was rubs together and Shadow arch his back in pleasure ad rubs back making them moan out.

Zhadow then kiss shadow again and then trails he's kiss to Shadow's nipples and lick and suck them making him moan more. He then trails it down ward laping at he's fur once and a while until he got between his legs and gave his hard cock a lick making him moan louder. He then wraps his hand around his cock making him groan out."Ohhhh...Mmm...Ahhhh!" Shadow moans out. He then started licking and sucking his cock making him moan loudly in pleasure. After a while of doing it he cums into his mouth moaning as he did and Zhadow swallowed it all, "Mmm...Tasty~" He said. He then kiss shadow. Shadow then pushes Zhadow on his back and get between his legs and wraps his hand around his cock and start sucking on it and deep throat his cock making Zhadow groan and moan out, "Ahhh...Mmmm...yes!" Zhadow moans out. After a while Zhadow cums in is mouth and Shadow swallows it. "Your tasty too~" Shadow said. Zhadow then pins Shadow down on the bed.

Zhadow then kisses shadow, he then flips shadow on his stomach and go back to his butt and sticks his tongue in his tail hole making it go in and out and licking around his tail hole getting it all wet and then he sticks a finger in Shadow's tails hole making him wiggle at the odd feeling in his butt. He then starts to move in and out as he kisses shadow and then trails down to his neck and start nibbing and bitting it. "Ohh...Zhadow...Mmm!" Shadow moans out as he did it. He then sticks another finger in making shadow wince a little and then moves them in a scissor motion making shadow moan out and then sticks a third and move around making shadow moan in pain and pleasure.

He moves around when shadow suddenly scream in pleasure. Zhadow smirks and keep hitting that spot making him moan loudly he dose the for a few mintues and then pulls making him whimpers and then lines his cock with his tail hole and quickly pushes all the way in moaning as he did and then stops. Shadow scream in pain and has tears in his eyes. Zhadow nuzzles and pets shadow quills to help him calm down and relax. Shadow stood still for a few minutes and relax his body, after a few minutes and then moves a little, "you can move now." He said. Zhadow nods and start moving in and out aiming fot his sweet spot making them both moan in pleasure as he went in and out. "Ohh...more...faster." Shadow moan out. "Ohhh...Mmmm." Zhadow moans out as he went faster and harder into Shadow's tail hole making him moan in pleasure.

He moves faster and harder in and out making them both moan out as he did. "Ohhh...yes...mmm!" Shadow moans out. 'Ughh...mmm. So tight!" Zhadow moans out as he moves faster and harder. They did this for a while making the feeling in the pit of there stomach increase and getting closer to release. He did a few more thrusts and they both cums and scream in pleasure. "Zhadow! Shadow!" They both moan as they both cums, Shadow cumming all over bed and Zhadow spilling his seeds deep inside shadow moaning as he did. He then pulls out making them moan out again and then lays next to shadow and shadow lays his head on Zhadow chest and they snuggles together.

"I love you Zhadow." Shadow said with a blush on his muzzle and snuggles into Zhadow chest fur. "I love you too, Shadow." Zhadow said blushing too and kiss him on the lips and he kiss back and snuggles back and they both then fall asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Venice and Silver was at home chilling and in the living room watching some random show on Tv and bored. 'I'm bored.' thought Silver as he looks at Venice and then gets an idea and heads into the kitchen to get something. Venice looks towards Sliver as he went into the kitchens and then went back to the Tv. Silver come back with a banana in his hand as he peels it and sits back down. Silver then starts to suck on the banana as Venice looks towards him blushing as Silver continues to lick and suck on the banana making Venice blushes harder as he starts getting turned on by what Silver is doing to the banana as he imagine Silver doing that to him. Silver looks at Venice from the corner of his eyes and sees him blushing and getting turned on by what he's doing and giggles to him as he continues to do it. After a while Silver finally eats the banana and smiles and then looks at Venice with a cute and innocent looks as Venice sits their blushing and very turned on and when Silver gave him that look he pounce on Sliver and kisses him making Silver squeak in surprise and then kiss him back. Venice licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and Silver. Silver opens his mouth and let's Venice explore his mouth making him moan into the kiss. Venice picks Silver up and Silver wraps his legs around Venice's waist as they continued to kiss and they heads upstairs to Silver's room.

They pulls away for air as he pins Silver down on the and licks his neck getting a moan outta him. Venice then continues to bite Silver's neck hard enough to leave a mark and then play with his chest fur making Silver moan louder and louder. He then moves some of the chest fur out of the way as he licks and gently bites at Silver's nipples making him moan even louder. Venice lickes and bites one as he pinches the other making Silver arch his back up and moans. He did this for a few minutes and then switches nipples and do it all over again. Venice then gets on top of Silver and show him, his cock and then bends down and licks his cock making Silver moan out and then puts Venice's cock in his mouth and suck on it making Venice moan as he swirls his tongue around Sliver's cock as Silver suck and moans on Venice's cock. Venice them suddenly thrusts two fingers into Silver's tail hole and moves in a scissors like motion and making Silver moans in pain and pleasure while still sucking Venice's cock.

Venice moans as he continues to suck Silver's cock as he adds another finger in and thrusts in and out as he sucks on his cock as Silver moans and lick and suck his cock. He thrusts a few more and Siver cums in his mouth and he swallows it all and then licks his lips as he cums in Silver's mouth and he swallows too and pulls away too. Venice takes his finger out of Silver's tail hole as he gets on top of Silver and position himself and thrusts all the way in and Silver to grip the bed and scream in pain. Venice stops as he waits for Silver to tell him when to move. Silver waits a few minutes as the pain starts to go away and then nods for Venice to move, "You can move now." He said as Venice nods and thrusts in and out. Silver moans out in pain and pleasure as Venice thrusts into him.

Venice speeds up his thrust as he moves in different angles looking for his sweet spot. He finally found it when Silver screams out in pleasure and Venice smirks and thrusts harder and faster in that same spot over and over again. "Mmmm, So nice and tight." Venice moans out. "Ahhh..y..yes..right there..mmm..more!" Silver moans out in pleasure as Venice pounded into. Venice did as what Silver and thrusts even faster and harder into his sweet spot making Venice groan in pleasure and Silver to scream in pleasure. "Ohhh...I'm close!" Silver moans out. "Um, Me too!" Venice grunts out as he went even faster and harder. After a few more thrusts they both scream in pleasure and cums. "Venice! Silver!" they both moan out as Silver cums on between their stomach and Venice cums deep inside Silver. Venice pulls out making both moan again and then lays next to Silver.

Silver smiles and cuddles into Venice's chest fur. "I love you Venice." Silver said kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Silver." Venice said cuddling back with him as he pulls the blanket over them ad they cuddle together and go to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Scourge was just walking around seeing if he can pick a fight with Sonic or flirt with some girls ot guys when he was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur which happened to be Fleetway. "There you are Scourgie~" Fleetway purrs into his ear making Scourge blush. Scourge gets and pushes Fleetway off of him and turns towards him, "Don't call me that and I said to leave me alone." Scourge shouted as he zooms off and try to loose Fleetway. After a while of running he doesn't see or hears Fleetway and sighs, glad he was gone and zooms off towards his house to relax a little not knowing he was being followed. He arrives home and open and shut and locks the door and heads to his room and lay on the bed when he is pounced on making him shouted. He turns and see Fleetwy and groan. "Fleetway." Scourge groans out while Fleetway just smirks at him."Aw, don't be like that." Flettway said. Scourge rolled his eyes, "Tch, Fine then." He said. "Time to have some fun~" Fleetwy said as he kiss Scourge and he kiss back. They both pulled back for air both panting from the kiss. Fleetway then took his clothes off and turned to Scourge.

Scourge started to striped his clothes off one by one very slowly and sexy like making Fleetway have a nose bleed and him getting him very aroused from Scourge's sexy behavior. Scourge then lays on his stomach on the bed and left's his tail up and wiggles his but some and turns and gives Fleetway a sexy look and a come motion, "Come get me, Fleetway~" Scourge said in a seductive voice making Fleetway get harder and then he pounced on Scourge and kissed him and Scourge kissed back. They pulled away from the kiss and Fleetway trailed kiss down Scourge's muzzle to his neck and kissed, licked and bite Scourge's neck leaving marks all over his neck and making Scourge moans loudly. Fleetway then trails kiss down to Scourge's chest and suck on a nipple while his hand twisted and pinched the other making Scourge moan in pleasure. He then switched nipples and did it all over again making Scourge moans even louder.

Fleetway then stops making Scourge whine a little and then brought his head between his legs. "Suck my cock~" Fleetway said as Scoruge swirls his tongue around Fleetway's cock making him moan. Scourge then puts his cock all the in his mouth choking a little but got used to and deep throat and suck on Fleetway's cock making him lean back some and moan loudly. Scourge keeps doing it until Fleetway cums in his mouth and he swallows it all with some dripping out of his mouth. He then pulls away and lick the cum off his muzzle. Fleetway then pins Scourge to the bed and spread his legs and put Scourge cock in his mouth and start sucking on it.

Fleetway sucks and swirls his tongue around Scourge's cock making him moan out loud. As he was doing that he sticks a finger Scourge mouth as let him suck on his finger making both moan. After a few minutes of that Fleetway is bobbing his head up and down as he sticks two finger in his tail hole making Scourge whimper in pain and moan in pleasure. Fleetway keeps bobbing his head while doing a scissor like motion in Scourge's tail hole making him groan and moan in pleasure. Fleetway keeps doing this until he adds another finger making Scourge flinch a little and move them around inside him making moan very loudly. Making Fleetway bobbing his head faster until Scourge cums in his mouth and he swallows the cum and he pulls his finger out making whine again.

Fleetway then quickly pushes all the wy in making Scourge scream in pain and tears to appear in his eyes and then Fleetway wipes them away. "Its all right." Fleetway smoothen as he pets Scourge heading making him purrs and waits for Scourge to tell him to move. After a few minutes of waiting Scourge nods his head and look at Fleetway, "You can move now." Scoruge said as Fleetway nods and starts to move slowy and in different angles looking for Scoruge's sweet spot, he finally found it when Scourge moan and screams a loudly in pleasure. Fleetway speeds up every few thrust hitting Scourge's sweet spot over and over. "Ahhh...Ohhh!" Scourge screams and moans out loud in pleasure. "F-faster!" Scourge moans loudly as Fleetway moves faster, "Ugh so tight and good!" Fleetway moans out loud as he moves in and out faster and harder making them scream and moan in pleasure.

"Ughh..I'm close!" Scourge moans as Fleetway thrusts into his tail hole. "Me too!" Fleetway moans out as he thrusts faster and harder making moan loudly. "Fleetway! Scourge! they both moans out as Scourge cums onto both their stomachs and Fleetway cums deep inside Scourg and then pulls out making them both moan when he does. Fleetway lays next to Scourge and pulls him into in chest and Scourge cuddles into his chest. "I love you Scourge." Fleetway said smiling. "I love you too, Fleetway." Scourge said as they both cuddles together and fall asleep too.


	44. Chapter 44

_Day 1: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me!~ A Partridge in a Pear Tree~_

Couple: Cream X Tails

Tails hums happily as he finished his Christmas card for Cream as he went into the kitchen to check on the peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies he was making for when Cream arrives for their play date today.

He sees the cookies was almost done when he heard knocking at his door and smiles, knowing Cream has finally arrive. He closed the oven and went to answer the door.

On the other side of the door was Cream and her chao Cheese," Hello, Tails! Good to see you!" She said happily as she wags her little bunny tail

Tail nods," Good to see you too!" He said as he moves out of the doorway," Come in!" He said smiling as Cream nods and walks inside and Tails closed the door and they both heading to the living room.

Cream hums happily as she takes her ear muffs, jacket, and mittens off and sits them on the couch as she turns towards Tails.

"So, what do you have planed for today, Tails?" She asked cheerfully and curiously

"Well, we're going to decorate some cookies and then make Christmas cards for everyone." He said as he waves his tails around and Cream cheers happily

"I have everything ready in the dining room, just waiting for the cookies to be done which shouldn't be too long." He said as him and Cream walks into the dining room with Cheese following them.

Then their was a ding sound and Tails smiles knowing it was the cookies and went and took them out of the oven and sits them on the counter to cool off.

Tails walks out the kitchen and back to Cream," While the cookies cool off we can starts making christmas card." He said as Cream nods in agreement.

Tails smiles and go get some paper, markers, pencils, glitter, ribbons, and other things as Cream and Cheese sits at the table and waits for Tails to come back.

Tails came back with everything and sits it at the table as he and Cream sits down and starts making the christmas cards

~Meanwhile with Cheese~

"Chao chao!" Cheese said happily as it had wonder up the stairs and ended up in Tails's room when he sees the box next to Tails's bed and gives a small cute squeak and hopes in the box and starts searching inside it.

~Back with Cream and Tails~

Cream and hums happily as she makes her mother a card for Christmas, on the front of the card ward a partridge in a pear tree, in the inside it said Merry Christmas and had a picture of her and her mom, and on the back was a heart with her name in it.

Tails drew a picture of a christmas tree with christmas ball and lights on the tree on front of his card, with in the inside was Merry Christmas and a picture of him and Sonic and on the back of the card was a heart with his name on.

They continued this until they made everyone a card and was about to go decorate the cookies when their was a loud crash and then Cheese came downstairs with something in his hands.

Cream gives Cheese a curious look," What's that you got, Cheese?" She asked as Tails nods in curiosity as Cheese flew above them and smiles

Cream and Tails looks at the little Chao curiously as he opens his little paws to show a mistletoe in them as they both blushes and them looks at each other.

"I-Is that a mistletoe?" Tails asked blushing and waves his tails around

"Y-yeah." Cream said blushing too as she looks up at Cheese who was smiling happily

"Well, I guess we kiss." Tails said a bit nervously as Cream nods blushing and leans forward a bit towards Tails

Tails blushes as he kisses Cream on the lips and making them both blush redder as Cheese flies above them happily.

They wraps their arms around each other a Tails deepens the kiss a bit. After a few minutes later and their both pulls out of the kiss, both their muzzles red as they smiled at each other and hugs. Cheese gave a happy "Chao!" as he puts the mistletoe down on the table

After their kiss they headed into the kitchen and decorated all the cookies before deciding to go relax on the couch and watch movies.

Cream and Tails cuddles up together on the couch, while Cheese lays next to them and they watched Christmas movies for the rest of the day.

 _ **~The End~**_


	45. Chapter 45

Day 2: _On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me!~ Two turtle Doves~_

Couple: Silver X Sonic

Silver hums to himself happily as he wraps his arm with Sonic and gives him a soft smile as Sonic leans his head on Silver's shoulder

Him and Sonic was heading to the mall to buy christmas decorations for their tree and presents for their friends

After about 20 minutes of walking they both arrived at the mall and enter into the huge building and started looks for a Christmas store to buy some decorations in for the tree.

They looked for five minutes before finding one and starts to look for some decorations.

Sonic smiles as he found some reindeer ornaments, Santa ornaments, christmas balls ornaments, and two turtle dove ornaments. He smiles happily at what he found and decided to go find Silver to show him what he found.

Silver had found some cookies shape cutters things in the shape of Santa, A snowman, and Christmas ornaments and he smiles as he found a Star to put on top of the tree. Now he needs to find some lights.

Sonic continues to looks for Silver when he found him and sees him heading into the aisle where the Christmas lights where and follows him into the aisle as they both starts looking at the Christmas lights.

They found some white, yellow, green, and blue lights to put on the tree and walks towards the front of the store so they could buy their things when Silver spotted an mistletoe and smiles seeing it

Silver grins as he used his powers to brings the mistletoe over to him and then puts it above him and Sonic,"Hey, Sonic." Silver said as Sonic looks over at him

"Yeah?" He asked as Silver pointed up and Sonic blushes and smiles as Sonic kisses Silver

Silver smiles and wags his tail as he wraps his arms around Sonic's waist and Sonic wraps his arms around Silver's neck and they kiss each other passionately

Silver licks Sonic's lips, asking for entrance as Sonic opens his mouth for Silver and Silver explores Sonic mouth, making him moan into the kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling out of the kiss. Both was blushing and smiling as Silver puts the mistletoe with their things and they then continue to check their stuff out.

After their kiss under the mistletoe they payed for their ornaments and other decorations they had found as they then leave the store and went back to their shopping for Christmas.

 ** _~The End~_**


	46. Chapter 46

Day 3: _On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me!~ Three French Hens~_

Couple: Knuckles X Rouge

Knuckles hums to himself happily as he feeds these three french hens that appears in front of the Master Emerald Shrine some bread. After that he went into his little hut/house to get some of his christmas decorations.

As Knuckles was heading back to the Master Emerald Shrine is slightly blush and growls when he see Rouge, or bat girl as he likes to call her as he runs over to the Shrine

"Hey! Bat girl! What are you doing here!" Knuckles growls and glares up at her as she was sitting on top the Master Emerald

"Ah, hun don't be like that. I just came to see how you doing Knux." She said smiling

Knuckles just rolls his eyes and huffs," What do you want bat girl." He said as he sits down the box he was holding and looks up at Rouge

Rouge huff," Ah, your no fun." She said as she looks back at Knuckles," I here to see what's your up too." She said as she looks the box he had sat down

"I'm just putting up a few decorations up on the Shrine for Christmas." He said as he crossed his arms," What are you doing on Angel Island? Here to try and take the Master Emerald again?" He asked as he glares at her

Rouge smirks down at him as she stands up and puts a hand on her hip," Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." She said as she walks down the steps and towards Knuckles

Knuckles, "Hmpts" as he take some christmas decorations out and starts to hand them up while Rouge watches him

Rouge watches him for a few minutes more before she starts to help him in decorating the shrine up some

They both put up some green and red ribbons, and them some ornaments up next and finally they put up purple, white, blue, and red light up on the shrine pillars as they both stand in front of the shrine to look at it

Rouge smiles a bit," Not bad, Red." She said as she looks over at him as Knuckles crossed his arms and nods

Knuckles then heads up the stairs and to the Master Emerald with Rouge following him. Knuckles looks at Rouge as he points up and Rouge looks up to see Knuckles holding a mistletoe above them. Rouge slightly blush and smirks at him as Knuckles rubs the back of his head and slightly blushes

Rouge blushes and smirks seeing Knuckles hold the mistletoe above them," Oh, you want a kiss, Red.~" She purrs out smirking

Knuckles smirks back," Of course I do.~" He purrs back as he pulls Rouge into a kiss. Rouge smiles and wraps her arms around Knuckles's neck as he kissed her deeper.

Knuckles wraps his arms around Rouge's waist as he sticks his tongue in Rouge's mouth and explores her around her mouth

Rouge smiles and moans softly into the kiss as she deepen the kiss some as they both moans into the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes more before both pulls out of the kiss and pants a bit

Rouge smirks playfully," You planned this didn't you." She said chuckling as Knuckles shrugs and grins," Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said as he cuddles with Rouge and Rouge cuddles back as they looks up at the sky and enjoys the rest of the day

 _ **~The End~**_


	47. Chapter 47

Day 4: _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me!~ Four calling birds_

Couple: Venice X Silver

Venice was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was watching some coyote being chased by what looked like four calling birds or something as he groans in annoyance as he turns off the tv

'Where is Silver' Venice thought to himself as he sighs softly seeing he haven't arrived yet. Silver had tricked him into making sweet and goodies with him. At least he gets some cake after all the baking is done.

Venice crossed his arms over his fluffy chest fur as he taps his foot as he waits for Silver to come so they could get this baking over and done with

Venice's ears perked up when he heard knocking at the door and quickly went to open it

It was Silver and he was carry bags while also holding some with his powers too as he slightly pushes Venice out of the way and headed into the kitchen while Venice closed the door and follows him

Silver was taking things out of the bags, eggs, milk, flour, cake mix, brownie mix, different type of cookies and other types of ingredients as Venice just watches him

Silver turns to him and motions him over," Come on, we can starts making the cakes." He said cheerfully as he slowly wags his tail.

"Dang, Silver did you buy the whole store?" Venice asked as he helps puts the everything up expect the ingredients for the cake and the cake mix

"No, I didn't but I told Sonic that I'll make some sweets for his christmas party and their is going to be slot of people there." Silver explains

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Venice said as he starts to crack eggs in a bowl while Silver measure the milk, water, and oil and puts it in the mix and Venice starts mixing

Silver turns and looks at Venice," You going?" He asked as Venice finished the mixing and shrugs," Don't know." He said as he pours it in a pan and Silver puts it in the oven to cook and sets the timer

"You should go! I'm going. I'm sure we'll have fun." Silver said happily as he kiss Venice cheek and nuzzle Venice which made Venice blush

Venice sighs and nods," I'll go but I'm only going because you are." He said as he flicks his ear

Silver smiles and nods," Good!" He said as he checks on the cake and timer and then turns to Venice and smiles

~An hour later and the timer went off~

Silver's ears perked up hearing the timer go off as he gets and heads into the kitchen while Venice watches him and stays on the couch

Silver takes the cake out of the oven and sits it on the counter to cool off before he could wrap it up as he go sit back down with Venice

"So, now what? What are you going to cook now?" Venice asked as he looks at Silver. "I'm going to make the cookies next but I'm taking a break while the cake cool down." Silver said when he remembers the mistletoe he had

Venice nods," Alright then." He said as he turns back to the tv to finished watching the movie that was on

"Hey, Venice! We should kiss under the mistletoe, while we wait for the cake to cool down!" Silver said smiling

Venice smirks," Who needs a mistletoe when I can kiss you now?" He said as he slams his lips against Silver. Silver squeaks in surprise and blushes as he drops the mistletoe and wraps his arms around Venice's neck and kiss back.

Venice smirks as he pins Silver to the couch and deepens the kiss as he pulls Silver closer and licks his lips asking for entrance.

Silver smiles and blushes as he opens his mouth and Venice sticks his tongue in Silver's mouth and explore his mouth as Silver wags his tail and moans into the kiss

They kiss for a few more minutes before they both pulled back for air and pants a bit as Silver lays his head on Venice's chest.

"Your such a stubborn hedgemink." Silver said giggling as he snuggles into Venice's chest fur and purrs

Venice huffs and smiles a bit," Oh, shut it and go to sleep." He said as he pets Silver's head and making him purr more as he nods and falls asleep as Venice smiles and watches him.

 ** _~The End~_**


	48. Chapter 48

Day 5: _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me!~ Five Golden Rings~_

Couple: Shadow X Rouge

Rouge sighs quietly as she glance over at Shadow, who had his arms crossed over his chest and ignoring everything around him as they head back to G.U.N. since they had finally finished their mission and they was going to give the commander their success on the mission

~After talking with the commander~

Shadow and Rouge was heading back to their house while sometimes watching people get ready for Christmas or look in shop windows

Rouge was looking through a jewelry shop window looking at five golden rings and some gems they had in the window

Shadow smiles as he watches Rouge look into the jewelry shop," Come on, Rouge. Let get home. We'll go christmas shopping tomorrow." He said as Rouge pouts and nods and walks back over to Shadow

After about 15 minutes of walking, they finally get home and Shadow pulls out his keys and starts to unlock the door. Before Shadow could finish unlocking the door, Rouge slams her lips against Shadow lips, which surprised him and makes him blush as he pulls her closer and deepens the kiss

Rouge smiles enjoying the kiss as she wraps her arms around Shadow's neck. A few minutes more of kissing as they both pull away for air. Both were blushing and panting and looking into each other eyes. "That was some kiss." Shadow said chuckling and finished unlocking the door and was about to head inside.

Rouge smirks as she then stops Shadow before he went all the way into the house and told him to look up and he sees the mistletoe and smirks and shakes his head

Shadow smirks," You set that up didn't you?" He asked as he looks at the mistletoe in their house doorway

Rouge smirks back," Yeah I did." She said giggling as they both take their coats and stuff up and hangs it in the closet and Shadow closed the door

They both smiles as they go sits on the couch and relaxes and cuddle with each other and eventually the both falls asleep

 ** _~The End~_**


	49. Chapter 49

Day 6: _On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me!~ Six Geese a-laying_

Couple: Yami X Silver

Yami slightly shiver as he sits at a park bench feeding some geese as he waits for Silver to come back with something hot to drink as they take a break from their walk through the park

Yami continues to wait for Silver as he watches the geese eat the bread, when he remembers him and Silver out here during the summer time and they was able to see six different geese laying eggs. Yami smiles at the member when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looks up and sees Silver and smiles.

Silver smiles and sits down next to Yami as he hands him a cup of hot chocolate as he drinks his hot chocolate. Yami takes the takes the hot chocolate and smiles as he takes a sip from it

Yami and Silver leans against each as they enjoys each other companies on this nice and cold winter day. Thou they didn't see Sonic and Amy watching them with smirks on their faces.

Amy nods to Sonic and they quietly moves from their hiding spot and heads over to Silver and Yami. Yami had finished his hot chocolate and puts it beside him as he cuddles against Silver

Silver smiles and puts a arm around him as he puts his cup of hot chocolate down and puts Yami in his lap and nuzzles him happily and Yami purrs happily

Both Silver's and Yami's ears twitches hearing giggling and turn to see Amy and Sonic behind them and they both blushes deeply

Amy points up at Sonic," Look up." She said and they both look up to see Sonic holding a mistletoe above their heads and blushes redder and then looks at each other.

Sonic smirks at Silver and Yami as he holds the mistletoe above their head and Silver blushes. Yami blushes at what Sonic was doing and cover his face up with his hands.

Silver smiles at Yami's shyness as he moves his hands away from his face and Yami looks at Silver blushing as Silver passionately kisses Yami.

After a few minutes they both pull out of the kiss and smiles as their forehead touches as they blushes and smiles at each other and then both left the park and continued on their way back home.

 _ **~The End~**_


	50. Chapter 50

Day 7: _On the seventh day of Christmas, my true gave to me, seven swans a-swimming_

Couple: Silver X Shadow

Silver smiles as he finished getting ready and sits on the couch as he waits for Shadow to come pick him up for their date.  
They were heading to the Zoo to see the lights there.

Their was knocking at the door and Silver smiles knowing who it was as he opens the door and Shadow stood there," Ready to go?" He asked," Yeah!" Silver said as he grabs his gloves, coat, and earmuffs and they both headed to the Zoo.

A little while and they both arrives at the Zoo. The first place they went to was towards the snow leopard and bear habitats, where they watches the animals move around or play.

They then headed to the tiger and penguin habitat as they watch the Zoo keepers feed the animals

After that they headed to the other side of the Zoo to see the monkeys and wolves. They stay their for a little while before going back to the other side so they can see the lights since it was dark enough and the after that go see the fish.

Silver giggles and laughs some as the lifts went on and off as he dances and moves about. He then grabs Shadow and made him dance too. The red, blue, white, green, and purple lights blinking on and off as they both and dance.

Shadow and Silver were both laughing and enjoying the blinking lights before Silver started to get tired and they both got some drinks and sits down and rest before heading to the Fish Area.

Ten minutes later and they finished their drinks and rest up a bit before throwing their things away and heading towards the front of the Zoo and into the Fish Area.

Silver and Shadow then headed to the fish and sea creatures area but before they went inside, Shadow stops Silver from heading all the way in and Silver turns to him with a curious look, wondering why Shadow was stopping him

Shadow places a hand on Silver's cheek and make him slightly look up so he could see the mistletoe in the doorway

Silver blushes seeing the mistletoe and then smiles and wags his tail as he looks back at Shadow and Shadow smiles back at Silver

Everyone that was around Shadow and Silver, "Awwwed" at the scene in front of the while some girls was giggling and taking picture of them. Shadow and Silver blushes at all the attention and Silver buries his face in Shadow's chest.

Shadow chuckles softly and pets Silver ears and makes him purr as Shadow then takes his chaos emerald from his quills and chaos controlled them home, we're they took their coats and stuff and relaxes on the couch cuddling with each other for the rest of the day.

 ** _~The End~_**


	51. Chapter 51

Day 8: _On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight maids a-milking_

Couple: Blaze X Amy

Amy giggles and smiles as she rolls on the snow some and picks some up and throw it up in the sky as she giggles happily

Blaze smiles as she watches Amy through the kitchen window as she brakes some cookies and hot chocolate the kitchen

A few minutes later and Amy in through the back door and covered in snow as she walks up to Blaze with a grins on her muzzle and still giggling a bit

"Alright back?" Blaze asked with a smile as she turns and looks over at Amy. "Yup!" She said as she shakes her fur and quills and got some snow on Blaze, which made Blaze jump in surprise at the sudden coldness she felt as she turns and slightly glares at Amy and Amy just giggles and gives an innocent look.

Amy smiles and hugs Blaze," Sorry, but it was funny!" She said giggling as Blaze pats her back," It's fine." She said as she slightly nuzzles Amy. Amy squeaks and blushes but also grabs two cookies while Blaze was distracted.

Amy smiles and slowly licked her lips seeing as she grabs a christmas tree and mistletoe shaped cook and then smirks playfully as she cuddles Blaze back.

Blaze blushes a bit and purrs as she cuddles back. Enjoying their little cuddles," Hey, Blaze! I have a mistletoe!" She said giggling excitedly

"Hmm? Oh? You do?" Blaze asked curiously as Blaze pulls back a bit and looks at Amy with raised eyebrow as Amy nods

"See?" Amy said smiling as she pulls out the decorated mistletoe shaped cookie and puts it over the their head. Blaze smiles and chuckles playfully as she looks at Amy

"Oh, that's a nice mistletoe! Guess it time for us to kiss then."Blaze said as she leans forward and getting ready to kiss as Amy blushes deeply and leans forward too

Both their lips crashes against each as Blaze press forward and deepens the kiss while also wrapping an arm around Amy's waist

Amy blushes redder as she kisses back and wraps her arms around Blaze's neck as they continue to kiss. After a few minutes more they both pull out of the kiss blushing and panting as they stare at each other smiling

"That kiss was wonderful." Amy said smiling and blushing as Blaze blushes and nods in agreement

After their little kiss both Amy and Blaze had fun decorating the rest of the Christmas Cookies they had been making

 ** _~The End~_**


	52. Chapter 52

Day 9: _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing_

Couple: Shadow X Sonic

Shadow and Sonic both chuckles as they stand on top of a house as they wait for Cream to head to bed with her mother. Even though her mother knew what was going on

They wait for a while to make sure everyone was asleep before Sonic threw the bag down the chimney and then followed after as Shadow rolled his eyes and went after him since he kinda got stuck.

After they both hit the bottom their was a small dust cloud and they both coughed for a bit before climbing out of the chimney

After getting out of the chimney and dusting themselves off they take the bag they had with them and starts putting the present under the tree. They did this for a while when they heard a noise and went to see if someone was coming

They both step in the doorway of the Cream and her Mom's small house to make sure no one was coming down, not seeing the mistletoe that was above them. When Shadow slightly looks up and smirks as he looks at Sonic.

"Ok, no one's coming let's finished this and leave before some-" Sonic was cut off as Shadow smashed his lips against as Sonic's eyes widen and then closes them as he enjoys the kiss. A few minutes later and they pull out of the kiss panting and blushing.

Sonic smiles and chuckles as he snuggles against Shadow's chest and purrs softly,"We better finish and then leave before Cream wake up or something." He said smiling

"Yeah, don't need her seeing me kissing "Santa" He said chuckling as he kiss Sonic cheek and then they both quickly finished putting the present under the tree and Shadow then chaos controlled them home. They took their customs off and them went into the living and relaxes and eventually falls asleep cuddling with each other.

 ** _~The End~_**


	53. Chapter 53

Day 10: _On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten lords a-leaping_

Couple: Mephiles X Sonic

Sonic wags his tail excitedly as he runs around the house as him and Mephiles decorated the house for the Christmas party he was throwing today

Mephiles chuckles as he watches Sonic run about the house as he continues to hang some lights onto the walls

A few hours later and they was done cooking and decorating the house for the party and all they had to do was wait for everyone to arrive

A few minutes after they sat down and started to relax everyone started to come and Mephiles and Sonic smiles and greeted everyone as they came in

After everyone arrived to Sonic and Mephiles's house, the party started as everyone listens to music, joke around, laugh, play games, and eat happily. Rouge and Shadow was in the living room whispering to each other while sometimes looking at Sonic and Mephiles

Rouge and Shadow both smirked and whispers to each other as they then sit up the mistletoe for Mephiles and Sonic right in the living room as they wait for them to come into the living room

Sonic who was upstairs in the bathroom came back downstairs and sits down on the couch as he sighs happily as he watches everyone enjoy themselves

Mephiles was out of the kitchen and then go sit next to Sonic as Sonic smile and cuddles with Mephiles and Mephiles rubs Sonic's ears and making him purr happily

Rouge grins and giggles as she flaps her wings and holds the mistletoe above the two as they both look at it and blush and then smiles

Mephiles leans forward and passionately kisses Sonic as Sonic happily kiss back as Mephiles pulls him closer and rubs his sides a bit as Sonic purrs and moans softly into the kiss. They kiss for a few more minutes before pulling for air and leans into each other with happy smiles on their faces as Sonic nuzzles Mephiles a bit and he purrs

Everyone claps as the two hedgehogs finished their makeup session as Sonic blushes deeply and Mephiles chuckles

After everything cool down for a bit everyone went back to the party and had the time of their live, talking, laughing, opening presents and just enjoying each other companies for Christmas

 _ **~The End~**_


	54. Chapter 54

Day 11: _On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven pipers pipping_

Couple: Sonic X Tails

Sonic and Tails smiles and claps their down as the eleven pipers that was pipping finished and they both gave them some rings and then went on their way

Sonic smiles," Hey, Tails! Want to play in the snow? Make some snow angles or a snowman?" He asked as Tails gives a shy smiles and nods excitedly

Sonic smiles and nods as they went to the nearby park and started to play in the snow. First they did the snowman. Collecting some rocks and sticks. Rolling three medium size snowball and stacking them. And finally giving it a scarf and hat to finished it off and a face.

They both giggles as they looked at they snowman when Tails tackles Sonic into the snow and they both roll around in the snow as they make snow angles, throw snow at each other

They giggles and laugh as they both have fun playing in the snow. After a while they got tired and just lay in the snow when Tails suddenly climbs on top of Sonic and looks at him with a blush on his nuzzles and used his tails to pull something out of his jacket pocket and hides it in his tails as he looks at Sonic.

Tails gives a smiles as he lefts his tails over their heads and shows a mistletoe is above them now as Sonic looks at it and blush and smile

Sonic pulls Tails close and a lays a hand on his cheek and then leans forwards and passionately kiss Tails on the lips as Tails blushes brightly and kiss back

Sonic wraps his arms around Tails's waist as he continues to kiss him as Tails wraps his arms around Sonic's neck and kiss back. They did this for a few minutes more before pulling for air, both blushing and panting.

Sonic smiles and nuzzles Tails as he picks up Tails and quickly headed home so they could get warmed up

 ** _~The End~_**


	55. Chapter 55

Day 12: _On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Twelve drummers drumming_

Couple: Hikari X Shadow

Hikari smiles as he slowly wags his tail and lead/drags Shadow to the theater so they could watch the Christmas Play that was playing today

Shadow groans softly, he didn't want to see the Christmas Play but if it made Hikari happy then he didn't mind all that much then as he watches Hikari with a smile on his muzzle as Hikari was pretty excited about the Play

After a bit of walking they finally arrived at the theater and quickly gives the people their tickets and go find their seats and watch the play together

After a few hours later and the play was over with Hikari smiles and leans on Shadow as Shadow sighs happily, glad it was over as they walked over to the entrance to leave when a blue blur went past, surprising Shadow a bit

Hikari smiles as their was suddenly a mistletoe above him and Shadow as Hikari giggles and turns Shadow towards him while Shadow gives a confused look as Hikari kisses him

Shadow's eyes widen as he then sinks into the kiss and wraps his arms around Hikari's waist and purrs into the kiss. A few minutes later and they pulled out of the kiss and smiles and blush as each other as Shadow blush and blinks a bit in surprise and smiles at Hikari

Hikari giggles at the surprised look on Shadow face as he reaches over and rubs Shadow's ear and Shadow snaps out of it and purrs

"Surprise?" Hikari said smiling as Shadow smiles back and nods as he kisses Hikari again as he squeaks and blushes deeply but kisses back

"Come on, let's go home." Shadow said as Hikari nods and they hold each other's hands and leaves the theater and heads off home

 _ **~The End~**_


	56. Chapter 56

Slash hisses softly as he got finished getting ready for Rouge's New Year's Party. He smiled, showing his fangs a bit as he looks at himself in the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw as he headed downstairs where his boyfriend was waiting for him at

Slash smiles as he walks over to Scourge and hugs him and kiss his cheek," Hey, babe! You ready?" He said/asked as Slash nods with a light blush on his muzzle

Scourge smiles and picks up Slash and heads off to Rouge's house. A few minutes later and they arrived at Rouge's house as he puts Slash down and they went inside

Everyone was partying and having a good time as some was playing some games while others were relaxing or eating

Slash and Scourge both grin as they join and party until it was time for the ball to drop. A few hours later and everyone relaxes and sits down near the tv as it was getting close to the ball to drop.

It was 11:59, a minute before the new year as everyone surrounded the tv, watching as the camera went to the ball as it slowly moves downward

The clock showed we have 30 seconds left and everyone was getting ready to start counting down. Now it says 20 seconds left and everyone was getting excited

Then it got to 10 and everyone started to count down," 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone shouts out as Scourge slams his lips onto Slash's, making him blush brightly as he kisses back as from the tv you can hear the spokes person shouting, "Happy New Years, everyone!

Slash slightly looks around as everyone was kissing their lover," Knuckles and Rouge was kissing, Cream and Tails was kissing, Venice and Silver was kissing, Shadow and Sonic was kissing, and Blaze and Amy was kissing.

Slash blushes and smiles and he continues to kiss Scourge back as Scourge licks his bottom lip, asking for entrance as Slash blush redder and opens his mouth some as Scourge sticks his tongue inside Slash's mouth and moves around as he moans softly into the kiss. They did this for a few minutes more before pulling away for air as Slash and Scourge blush and pants

Slash smiles as he cuddles against Scourge's chest and purrs happily as Scourge pets his quills and making Slash purrs louder,'Best New Years, ever!' Slash thought as he relaxes in Scourge's arms

 ** _~The End~_**


	57. Chapter 57

A white wolf with golden eyes a bang tipped a light purple, a black jacket showing his fluffy chest fur and two black boots with gold rings around them was heading home when he sees an unknown figure following a gang member and got curious and silently follows after them

The white wolf continues to follows then when they suddenly turns an corner and the wolf follows around the corner but didn't find no one there which confused the wolf

The wolf sighs and then went back on his way back to his home when his ears perked up and he hears running and quickly follows the sound

The white wolf keeps his ears perked up listening to the footsteps since he couldn't see anyone and continues to chase the mysterious person

The white wolf continues to run when he was suddenly tackled to the ground and he gives out a yelp of surprise and shock as he hits the ground

"Who are you?" A voice asked quietly as he keeps the wolf pinned down as the white wolf's ears perked up hearing the voice, knowing it sounded familiar

"E-Espio? Is that you?" The white wolf asked as Espio blinks in surprise and then examines the white wolf as his eyes widen a bit," Oh, it's you Angel." He said

Angel sighs in relief that Espio recognized him as he looks up at Espio," So, um can you get off me now?" He asked as he blushes and wiggles a bit as Espio chuckles

"Nahh, I don't think so.~" Espio purrs out and smirks as he leans forward and kiss Angel. Angel blushes and shyly kisses back.

Espio smirks into the kiss as he starts taking Angel clothes off and then rubs Angel's tail which made him blush as he purrs and moans out

Angel blushes as he pulls out the kiss panting and blushing as he sees himself nake and somewhat covers himself up

"Aww, don't be like that.~" Espio said seductively as he finished taking his clothes off and puts fingers in Angel's mouth," Suck." He said as Angel nods as he sucks on Espio's fingers

Angel licks and sucks on Espio's fingers as Espio slowly rubs Angel's member as Angel moans around Espio's finger. They did this for a few more minutes before Espio takes his fingers out of Angel's mouth

Espio adds a finger into Angel's tail hole and slowly starts thrusting and rubs Angel's member," Mmm.~ Angel moans out as Espio rubs and thrust faster. He did this for a few more minutes

Espio then adds a second finger before making scissoring motion and rubs Angel's member fast," Mmm...Ohhhh.~" Angel moans out. Espio did this for a few minutes before pulling out of Angel which made Angel whine before positioning himself at Angel's tail hole

Espio quickly pushes in and then waits for Angel to adjust as he leans forward and licks and kiss Angel's neck making relax a bit and moan softly

Angel breathes breathes through his nose to help him relax as he tiltes his head and moans softly. Angel waits a few more minutes before telling Espio to move now

Espio slowly starts thrusting as he groan at how tight Angel is," Ahhh.~" He moans out as Angel gripes the ground and moans out

"Ahhhh! E-Espio!~" Angel moans out loudly as Espio hits his prostate which makes Espio smirks as he starts to pound into his tail hole and hits his prostate fast and hard

Both moans loudly in pleasure as Espio continues to thrust hard and fast into Angel. "Ohhh! Ughh!~" Espio and Angel moans out loudly in pleasure

Espio groans in pleasure as he bites and kiss Angel's neck as he pounds into Angel's prostate and making Angel moan loudly in pleasure

Espio groans and moans as he thrusts into Angel's tail hole a few more times before releasing his load inside Angel before pulling out and pants

Angel moans loudly as he cums between their stomach and pants a bit as Espio pulls out of him and cuddles him. Angel smiles and cuddles back.

Espio kisses Angel's head as he picks him up and headed to Angel's house as Angel snuggles into Espio's chest happily.

 _ **-The End-**_


	58. Chapter 58

Sonic and Flame smiles and slightly rubs their full bellies as they finished their Christmas dinner as Flame stretches," That was delicious." She said as Sonic smiles at Flame

Flame smiles and looks over at Sonic," So, what's for dessert?" She asked as Sonic gives a knowing smirk and grabs Flame's hand," Just followed me and I'll show you to your "dessert"." He said/purrs as he leads Flame out of the kitchen

Flame blushes and slightly nods as she let's Sonic lead her out of the kitchen and upstairs and towards his room

Sonic smiles and winks at Flame as he leads her into his room and to the bed and they both lay on the bed. Flame blush from the wink and then blushes more as Sonic climbs on top of her

Sonic smirks," Time for your "dessert"~" He purrs seductively as he leans down and kisses Flame passionately on the lips as Flame's muzzle becomes as red as her fur and she kisses back

Flame and Sonic make out for a few minutes before pulls out the kiss blushing and panting as Sonic takes both their clothes off as he take a tube off his nightstand and opens it and puts some lube on two of his fingers as he rubs Flame's vagina a bit

Sonic stops rubbing Flame's vagina as sticks a finger into her vagina as Flame gasps and moans softly

Sonic smirks and starts to thrust in and out as Flame blushes and moans out as Sonic moves faster

Sonic then adds another finger as he thrusts and does scissor like motions as he Flame gripes the bed and moans loudly in pleasure

Sonic does this for a little while before pulling his fingers out and then position himself at Flame's vagina and then quickly pushes in and waits

Flame flinches and whimpers in pain as she wraps her legs around Sonic's waist as she takes deep breath to help her relax. She did this for a few minutes before telling Sonic to move

Sonic slowly starts to thrust and then starts to speed up a bit as he groans in pleasure," Ohhhh...S-Sonic.~" Flame moans in pleasure

Sonic sucks on Flame's neck as he thrusts rougher and fast," Ughh..you t-tight.~" Sonic moans out as he hits Flame's prostate," Ahhh! S-Sonic!~" Flame yells in pleasure as Sonic continues to thrust hard and fast into her prostate

Flame moans loudly in pleasure as Sonic pounds into her prostate as she cums on his member. Sonic groan and moans feeling Flame squeeze his member as he thrusts a few more times and cums inside her

Both hedgehogs pants as Sonic pulls out and lays next to Flame and pulls her to his chest and purrs as Flame snuggles into Sonic chest. Sonic smiles and kisses Flame's forehead as they cuddle with each other as Sonic pulls the covers over them and they both falls asleep

 ** _-The End-_**


	59. Chapter 59

Sonic was a bit confused as Shadow keeps randomly kissing him on different parts on his body

The first time it this morning and he was laying on the couch watching Tv and Shadow had came and kissed me on my chest which made him blush madly

Then not soon after that he kissed me on my lower stomach which made me giggles and blushes again

A while later I was in out shared room reading a comic book and relaxing when Shadow came in and kissed me on my lower back which made me lightly blush

Now, he got me pinned to the bed and we both was making out of the bed as I moaned softly into the kiss. While Shadow made out with Sonic hid hand went down and grabs Sonic's member and his rubs Sonic's member as Sonic gasps and moan out

Shadow smirks and sucks on Sonic's neck as Sonic moans and Sonic sticks another finger into his tail hole and starts thrusting," Ahhh.~" Sonic moans out

Shadow this did this a few minutes more before adding another finger and thrusts in and out fast," Mmmmm...Ahhh.~" Sonic moans out in pleasure

Shadow continues to do this and then pulls out making Sonic whine as Shadow position himself at Sonic's tail and pushes in quickly as he groans and moans out as he feels Sonic's tight heat around his member and then waits for Sonic I to adjust to his size

Sonic stays still as he tries to gets his body to stay still. He did 4this for awhile before telling Shadow to move as Shadow nods and starts to slowly thrust

"Ughh...mmm..S-Sonic.~ Your so n-nice and t-tight~" Shadow as he continues to slowly thrust," Mmmm...Ohhh~ S-Shadow..Ahh.~" Sonic moans out as Shadow speeds up his thrusts

"Ahhhh! S-S-Shadow~" Sonic moans loudly in pleasure as Shadow hits his prostate as Shadow smirks and thrusts faster and harder into Sonic's prostate

Both Shadow and Sonic moans in absolute pleasure as Shadow continues to thrust harder and faster

"Mmm...Shadow!~" Sonic moans out in pleasure as Shadow hits his prostate over and over as Sonic moans again and cums between their stomachs

Shadow groans in pleasure as he cums in Sonic's tail hole and pulls out as Sonic moans and pants and blushes. Shadow pants and lays next to Sonic and pulls him to his chest.

Sonic smiles and purrs as he nuzzles into Shadow's chest fur and wags his tail a bit. The two hedgehogs cuddles with each other as they both fell asleep

 _ **-The End-**_


	60. Chapter 60

Silver huffs in annoyance as she tries to pulls the skirt she had on down some but it wasn't working out to well as she groans. She is now wishing she didn't lose that bet her and Venice made

Now she had to do anything he wanted for the rest of the day and the first thing he did was put her in a short maid outfit and told her to come him Master

Now he had to clean the living room. She huffs as she bends down a bit and starts dusting around and that's when Venice walked into the room and saw her bends over and almost had a nose bleed as he could see her pink panties and then smirks and lick his lips as he quietly walks up to her

Silver grumbles and mumbles about a "stupid Venice." as she continues to dust the place up when she stretches a bit and then jumps and blushes as Venice wraps his arms around her

"Hello, my little maid.~" Venice purrs out as he licks Silver's ear as she shivers some and moans softly. Venice smirks and picks her up and then lays her down on the couch and lays down on top of her

Venice takes her maid outfit off and leaves in nothing but her bar and panties as Venice smirks and Silver blushes brightly

Venice leans forward and suck and kiss Silver's neck as Silver moves her head to the side and moans softly as Venice suck and kiss her neck and unclips her bra and takes it off

Venice goes down from her neck and kiss and suck on her breast as Silver moans softly as Silver rubs her vagina through her panties and making her moans louder as he then takes her pants off

Venice continues to suck on her breast as Silver softly moans his name as Venice then puts his fingers into Silver's mouth as Silver sucks on Venice's finger. Silver did this for a few minutes before Venice took his fingers out her mouth as he rubs her vagina and his other hand squeezes her breast

"Mmm.~" Silver moans softly as she spread her legs a bit as Venice continues to squeeze her breast and he sticks a finger inside which made her gasp and moan out

Venice thrust his finger in and out of her quickly as Silver gasps and moans out. He then adds another finger as Silver flinches a bit and moans as Venice thrust his fingers in and out and made scissor motion," Ahhh.~" She moans out

Venice then pulls out and then position his member and then quickly thrust in as he groans out and then stops

Silver flinches and whimpers a bit as Venice licks Silver's tears and want for her to adjust to his size. They stay like this for awhile until Silver tells him to move. Venice starts to slowly thrust before speeding up a bit

"V-Venice! Ohhh.~" She moans out in pleasure as he thrusts hard and fast," Mmm..Ughh.~" Venice moans out

"Venice! Y-yes! T-there...mmm.~" Silver moans loudly in pleasure as Venice hits her prostate as Venice speeds up his thrusts and thrusts harder and faster into her prostate

Silver gripes onto Venice as she gives a loud moans of pleasure as she cums on Venice's member as Venice cums inside her and then pulls out as they cuddles with each other

Venice smiles and nuzzles Silver as Silver purrs," That was fun, Master~" She purrs and giggles as she gives him a wink and Venice blushes brightly as he then smirks," Ready for round 2 then?~" He purrs seductively

Silver blushes even redder as she nods and smiles and then kisses Venice on the lips as they proceeded to go another round

 ** _-The End-_**


	61. Chapter 61

A red wolf with three wavy bangs and long hair with a red and white bow in her right ear, blue eyes, peach muzzle, white shirt, blue shorts, and white short walks up to a small house and knocks on the door and waits for an answer

A few minutes later and the door opens and a green hedgehog was standing there," Hey, Scour-" The red wolf started as Scourge grabs the red wolf and pulls her into the house before closing and locking the door and then teleport to his room

Scourge then puts Caitlin on the bed as Scourge climbs on top of her, making her blush darkly," S-Scourge? What a-are you d-doing?"

"I-I want you." He said blushing as Caitlin blushes as she rubs Scourge's rubs and kissed his cheek as he blushes and purr," A-alright then." She said nodding and blushing brightly

Scourge smiles and wags his tail a bit as he leans down and kisses Caitlin as he then pulls out of the kiss and takes his clothes off and then takes her clothes off as he rubs Caitlin breast and she moans softly. Scourge licks and kiss her neck and then gently bites down leaving a mark making Caitlin flinch and moans softly

Scourge then puts a finger into Caitlin vagina and starts gasping and moans as Scourge thrust faster and hard," Ahhhh.~" She moans out loudly

Scourge adds another finger as does a scissor motion while sometimes thrusting in and out as Caitlin moans out

Scourge smirk and then pulls out as then position himself at Caitlin's entrance and then quickly pushes in and stops as he groans on

Caitlin whimpers in pain as she takes deep breaths to help her stay calm and relaxed and get use to Scourge's size in her as Scourge wait for her to adjust. After a few minutes Caitlin nods for him to nod as Scourge nods back and starts moving

Caitlin blushes and moans softly as she wraps her legs around Scourge's waist as Scourge speeds up his thrusts," Mmmm.~" She moans out

Scourge groans," Ahh..you feels so tight babe.~" He moans as he thrusts fast and deeper as Caitlin moans in pleasure

Scourge moans as he kisses and gropes Caitlin's breast as he thrust hard and fast into Caitlin as she moans and kissed back and then pulls back for air as both pants and moans out

Caitlin blushes as she screams and moans in pleasure as she cums on Scourge's member and pants as she leans on the bed

Scourge groans and moans as he thrusts a few more times and cums deep inside Caitlin and pants as he pulls out and lays next to her

Caitlin smiles and purrs softly as she cuddles and snuggles into Scourge's chest and Scourge smiles and cuddles back as they both falls asleep

 _ **-The End-**_


	62. Chapter 62

Whisper slightly fixes her kitty cat bikini and collar as she lightly blush as people stare at her a she shifts a bit and go lay on her towel and puts her beach umbrella up to block some of the sun out

Whispers gives a happy sigh as she relaxes and enjoys the sunlight on her skin when a shadow appeared over her and she looks up and sees Shadow and blushes deeply

Shadow smirks and lightly blush as he lays next to Whisper," Hey, Whispers.~" He purrs out seductively as he shows off his chest and abs and Whispers shifts and blushes brightly

Shadow smirks more," Like what you see.~" He whispers in her ear seductively as Whisper blushes and nods as she looks up at Shadow

Shadow smirks as he wraps his arm around Whisper's waist and Chaos Controlled to his house and they both landed on the bed as he blushes deeply since his face ended in her breast as Whisper squeaks and blushes brightly

Shadow smirks and nuzzles her breast a bit as Whisper blushes redder and moans softly as Shadow reaches behind her and unclips her bra and then throw her bra on the floor

Shadow pinches and gropes Whisper's breast as he takes her bikini panties off as Whispers moans loudly in pleasure

As he pinches and gropes her breast, Shadow fully takes her panties off and then licks her vagina which made her moans in pleasure

Shadow thrusts and moves his tongue around in her vagina as Whisper gripes Shadow's quills and she moans loudly in please. Shadow did this for a while more as Whisper moans in pleasure

Shadow then takes his tongue out and position himself at her entrance and thrusts into her quickly until he was all the way in and then stops and waits for her to adjust to his size being in her

Whisper whimpers in pain as she tries to keep relaxed as Shadow leans down and nuzzles her and she nuzzles back as she waits a few minutes more before nodding for Shadow to start moving

Shadow nods and groans as he starts to slowly thrust into as Whisper moans softly as Shadow thrust into her

Shadow then speed up his thrusts as he moans softly," Ughh...mmm.~" He moans out as he thrusts hard and fast," S-Shadow! Ahhhh.~" She moans out as she wraps her legs around Shadow's waist and making him go deeper into her and makes her scream out in pleasure

Shadow smirks hearing her scream of pleasure and thrust harder and faster into that spot as she screams and moans in absolute pleasure and Shadow grunts and moans in pleasure

Whispers moans and screams loudly in pleasure as she cums on Shadow's member as Shadow groans out and cums deep inside Whisper and then pulls out as and pants as he lays next to Whisper

Whispers moans and pants as she blushes deeply and smiles as she cuddles with Shadow as Shadow pulls the covers over them and he cuddles her back and they both fall asleep

 ** _-The End-_**


End file.
